You and I Eternity
by Corazon Negro
Summary: Takes place in Egypt, 5000yrs ago. The pairing is BakuraAnzu. The two meet and something happens between them. Read warnings. Completed
1. The meeting

*Hi! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. This idea has been stuck on my mind for so long, and I thought I would write it. It takes place in ancient Egypt. I hope you like.  
  
Warnings: This fic is about Anzu/Tea and Bakura, if you don't like then please don't tell me, and don't read it. Also Yami, Malik, Seto, and Bakura may seem out of character. Such as Yami being evil. Plus this story will contain rape and lemon in future chapters, so if you don't like that, move on. One more thing, there will be character death and blood in this fic, if you can't handle it, I don't know what to tell you except to read another fic. So this fic is angst, romance, drama and probably more things, and in the future it will be rated R!  
  
Pairings: Bakura/Anzu (Isn't that obvious)  
  
Well, I guess that's it. I hope you enjoy this fic. You may flame or comment. It's all up to you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
*~*You and I...Eternity*~*  
  
Chapter 1~The meeting  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Let life go on, but it will be bare without you here by my side.   
Must I live forever in this agony, must life be forever cruel.   
I will wait, even if it means eternity.  
You and I, we will be together again.   
You know why?   
Because we were meant to be.   
You and I, we are destined to be together...  
even if death found it's way to you or me,  
we will always find a way back to each other.  
So wait for me, and I will wait for you...even if it means...  
Eternity.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Catch him! Do not let him go!" said a guard, chasing after a thief who had just stolen jewelry from one of the rich women in Egypt. The thief was running quickly, not worried at all of all the guards that were chasing him. He couldn't help but smirk at the fools. No one has ever caught him, and there was no way in hell that the slaves of the pharaoh would catch him now. He turned a corner, and was met by other guards. For once he was shocked, the pathetic morons actually were capable of surrounding him. But he wasn't worried.  
  
"That's as far as you go street rat," said the one who appeared to be the leader of the guards, "give up now!" The thief just smirked and looked at them with an evil look.   
  
"Of course, I guess I can't escape now," he said, still smirking, "I surrender." As he said that, he raised his arms, acting as if he was giving up. Two guards came up to him, and when they grabbed him, he quickly got out of their grasp and kicked one in the gut, and punched the other in the face knocking them both unconscious.Then all the guards charged at him, but before reaching him, he let loose something that released gas. The protectors of Egypt were coughing and gagging, and the thief had the opportunity to escape. He punched and kicked some of the guards, knocking them out as he ran away. The criminal ran as quickly as possible and when heknew that no guard was behind him he stopped to catch his breath.  
  
Once he was breathing normally, he walked away, hiding every time someone was around. He walked for about twenty minutes and soon arrived to what he called 'home.' It was an area where not just anyone knew about it. It was a hidden area, called Crime, where all the criminals in Egypt would go to stay, as a home, one could say. He entered it, but was greeted first by a person who guard the entrance.   
  
"Hault, who goes there," said the one name Lume.  
  
"It's me you idiot," said the thief.  
  
"Oh Bakura, I'm sorry, I have a habit of saying that," Lume said nervously. He feared the man that stood in front of him, the one known as Bakura. Bakura was actually the most feared criminal in Egypt, as well as his partner named Malik. Bakura looked weak, but he was good at fighting, especially since he knew the Egyptian way of fighting. He had long white hair and the deepest brown eyes. Any girl would find him attracted, but he would never get close to anyone. He believed that love was weak.  
  
"Just get out of my way, alright," Bakura said, making Lume jump and move quickly. Bakura walked past him and headed for his 'home.' He was feared by many other criminals, and he just looked at them without interest. When he had at last reached his destination, he went into his room. He put the jewelry on his night stand, which was in pretty bad shape. He then went to his bed and laid there for awhile. He wondered where his partner was. 'Probably stealing something,' he thought as he remained still for five minutes. Then someone came in.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Malik asked. He was the partner and practically the only friend of Bakura's.   
  
"Where the hell do you think I've been?" Bakura asked back.  
  
"By the look of those rocks, I'd say you were out doing your job," he answered, staring at the jewelry that lay on the night stand.  
  
"Yes, and it was quite easy too," Bakura said, smirking at how he got away with the theft.  
  
"I see, but tell me next time. You know how much I like to go out there and steal or more preferably...murder," Malik said copying Bakura's smirk. Malik was feared because he was a murderer and a tough criminal, just staring at his violet eyes would make one nervous.  
  
"Whatever," Bakura said as he closed his eyes, thinking, "so are we still up for tonight?"  
  
"Yes, old man Shimi and his wife won't know what hit them. I heard they have many things to steal. i can't wait to go," Malik said, grinning.  
  
"Then by sundown we'll leave," Bakura said as he went to sleep, having this feeling that something was going to happen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young girl walked into the market of Egypt, she was passing by, and if she saw anything she wanted to buy she would get it. But right now she was on her way to the Temple of Ra. It was usual for her to go there, she went everyday to visit Seto, the high priest of Egypt. She had known him since they were young and both acted like brother and sister. The young girl walked at a steady pace and would stop a few times to see what the merchants had.   
  
"Hello, Anzu!" one of the merchants said.  
  
"Oh hello," the young girl, known as Anzu replied.   
  
"How have you been?" the merchant asked.  
  
"Fine, thank you for asking," Anzu answered. She was known practically by everyone in her city. Mainly because she was famous for the best soup in Egypt, and also because the pharaoh had an eye on her. But she would always ignore that rumor about the pharaoh, though she knew that it was true. She saw something that she wanted to buy, but it wasn't for her, it was for Seto. She paid the merchant and said goodbye to him as she left. Anzu walked a bit faster than before, holding the gift she bought with one hand. She bought a silver rose, she was surprised it wasn't expensive, but glad too.   
  
She walked gracefully until she reached her destination. She walked up the stairs and was greeted by Seto, who was reading a book about spells. Anzu knew that he was learning black magic, but she knew he wouldn't use it for something evil. She just knew that the Shadow Real was evil, but she rather not think about hat. She went up to Seto and hug him, she surprised him but he knew it was her.  
  
"Hi, Seto, I see your reading. I hope I'm not disturbing you," she said as she faced him.  
  
"Not at all, Anzu. You know you're the only one that I can stand," he said as he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah I know," she said as she giggled, "Oh I almost forgot, I got you something, here." She handed Seto the rose and he looked at it with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, but you really shouldn't have," he said as he took the rose, he really thought it was pretty.  
  
"But I wanted to, especially since your my best friend," she told him smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks, Anzu," he said once again, "well let's go inside. I hope you're hungry; I have some chicken to eat." Anzu's stomach began to growl.  
  
"I guess I am hungry," she said while nervously laughing. Seto couldn't help but laugh. The two went inside the temple and into the dorms of the apprentices and the priests. Once there, the two ate and talked about anything that came to mind. They always found something to talk about and would always find happiness with each other. But something was making Anzu feel as if something was going to happen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You wanted to see me, Pharaoh Yami?" the leader of the guards said. He was nervous, very nervous, if he knew why he was here, he should be afraid.  
  
"Tell me, did you capture the thief, Bakura?" Yami said, anger was clearly in his voice.  
  
"Well, we tried to, but..." he was hesitant to answer, but the pharaoh finished for him.  
  
"But you didn't, am I correct," Yami spoke, his voice rising.  
  
"Yes, your highness," captain was terrified now. He knew how the pharaoh is, everyone knew. Yami would kill any criminal, and he would punish those who failed to do his tasks.   
  
"I'm disappointed in you, captain. I thought I could really rely on you. I guess I was wrong," Yami said.   
  
"I'm sorry," the leader said, knowing what will happen. He closed his eyes tight and bowed his head down, waiting for his sentence.  
  
"But I'll let it go for now. I trust you won't fail me again," Yami said as he stood up. The captain was very surprised at the pharaoh and didn't know what to say. "You're dismissed!" The scared leader bowed and left in a hurry. Yami just watched him leave and took off as well.   
  
"And where are you going?" a voice said from the shadows. He revealed himself and was known as Jounouchi, or Jou for short.  
  
"I'm going to the temple. I'll be back in a short while," as that was said, the pharaoh was gone, leaving his friend Jou confused.  
  
As Yami walked to the temple, his mind wondered to the girl that stole his heart, Anzu. He knew that she was at the temple; he knew she went there everyday. He knows that she has a good friendship with Seto, and he was quite jealous of that. The fact that someone was so close to her, made him want to kill the person, but he knew he couldn't, Anzu would never forgive him. He finally reached the temple and opened the doors. He was right about Anzu being there, and couldn't help but smile. She was with Seto, and he gritted his teeth a little. He began to approach her and Seto, quietly, wanting to surprise them.  
  
"So, I said to Juju that I didn't love the pharaoh, but we are just friends. She didn't believe me, though," Anzu told Seto, sighing. Yami didn't believe what she said, he thought to himself that she was just denying herself.   
  
"Do you really hate me?" he finally spoke, making himself known. Both Anzu and Seto jumped and were shocked to see Yami. Without a second thought they quickly bowed and greeted him with respect.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in Pharaoh Yami, it is a pleasure to see you here," Seto said, disgusted with himself. He really didn't like Yami, especially since he was responsible for what he did to his brother. Something he would never talk about and it made him despise Yami even more every time he thought about it.  
  
"Yes, it is a pleasure," Anzu said, feeling a bit uneasy. She always felt that way when Yami was around. He would always try to do something, and usually she couldn't do anything.  
  
"Please, rise. I hope I didn't startle you both," Yami said as he looked at them, smirking.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Seto asked.  
  
"Just came to visit, that's all" Yami replied. 'Yeah right, he probably came because of Anzu,' Seto thought.  
  
"There isn't any other reason, your highness?" Anzu asked him.  
  
"Well, since I'm here, I guess I could talk to you Anzu," Yami said, making Anzu feel more uneasy.  
  
"Sure...I guess," she hesitated, not knowing what to do. Yami looked at her, and then something in him made him feel like something was going to happen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun down, and the moon and stars were the only light. People would most likely be at home sleeping or finishing off any work they may have. Bakura and Malik were another story, though. They were out of their homes preparing to steal from a rich old man. Bakura ran to the next building, making sure that no one would see him. He looked both ways and ran to the next building and gave Malik a signal to cross as well. There were many guards to night, probably looking out for Bakura. The both were quiet and they stealthily ran across the quiet and dark streets of the city, going unnoticed by any guard. After many minutes they reached the house. Both looked at each other and nodded, knowing what they must do. Bakura went left and Malik went right. Soon the two were in the house, one in the kitchen and the other in the bedroom.   
  
Malik was in the bedroom, he searched the room for anything that was valuable and found a few jewelry and some fruit that he gladly ate. He was about to go into the next room when he tripped on something. He made a huge noise which woke the residents of the house. Both were scared but old man Shimi spoke.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked shaking while hs wife held on to him.  
  
"Just your worse nightmare," Malik said as he grabed his dagger. The woman screamed, and Malik could not stand the pitch of the scream. "Shut the hell up." The woman didn't stop and Malik felt he had no choice but to kill her. He held his dagger tight and with one swift move he slashed at the women, but Shimi had dodged it. His throat was slit and blood began to ooze from his neck. He was gagging, trying hard to breath, but within seconds, he was dead. His wife was screaming even louder while shedding tears now. Malik was not happy with this situation.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura heard the screams and he wasn't the only one. He saw shadows of soldiers outside. He knew they would be caught, he was wondering what Malik was doing and he knew he killed the women, due to the fact there was no yelling. He ran to where Malik was and saw him with bloody hands, smiling.  
  
"That shut her up," he said as he turned surprised to see Bakura. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"To tell you we need to get out of here. Those stupid guards heard the damn woman scream! Now let's go!" Bakura told Malik, as he began to run. Both of them were able to get out of the house, but they were spotted by a soldier. Both looked at each other, then went there separate ways. It was always better to do this. Bakura ran as quickly as he could and soon he was making many turns through alleys. He didn't know whether he would make it back to Crime. Guards were everywhere!  
  
A lone figure walked through the alley ways. Anzu was holding a vase with water in it. She arrived home late, mostly because Yami wouldn't stop talking to her. She felt so uncomfortable being there with him, but she was glad Seto was there, who knows what Yami might have done. She found out when she got home that she needed water and had to go to the well in order to get some. Earlier she had heard screaming, but she thought she was imagining things. She didn't mind walking in the dark, nor was she afraid. But something was telling her something was coming.  
  
Bakura was running quickly, he could see no guards after him, but he still kept on running. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. As he ran he was roughly stopped when he had bumped into something. He looked down to see what he crashed into and what had fallen.   
  
Anzu rubbed her head and saw that her water was spilled. She was a bit angry, but she thought t was her fault. She should have watching where she was going. She looked up to see what exactly she bumped into. When her eyes rose up, she was met by brown eyes, ones she could not look away from. Bakura couldn't look away either and both of them stayed there looking at each other, as if this was meant to happen. In the background, the guards were coming into close range, but Bakura couldn't move, he felt trapped.   
  
  
*Well how was that? Kinda weird but I tried. Anyway I hope you liked it. And things will get better or worse, I really don't know...anywayz...Peace out!! 


	2. Uncertain Feelings

*Hello! I am back with another chapter and I hope you'll like it. I must say, I never expected to get ten reviews in the first chapter! Thank you so much!!! Well enough of me babbling, read and enjoy!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.  
  
Chapter 2~Uncertain Feelings  
  
Guards could be heard in the distance, they were near. Bakura knew this but he couldn't move. He had a feeling the girl he bump into would shout and call the soldiers to where he is. He was frightened to make any moves, and just stared at her. Anzu did the same and sat there, a bit dazed. She knew that he was being chased and didn't have one clue on what to do. She could yell for the guards, but what if the person in front of her hurts her, or worse kills her. She had this feeling that he wouldn't though. Something in her told her he wasn't planning to do anything, he just wanted to escape, and she ruined that for him. She felt responsible that he would be caught, and she would feel guilty for it. Anzu thought she had to help him.  
  
"Where did he go!?" a guard could be heard from the distance. Bakura soon turned away and turned around. He saw shadows, they were near. He looked back at Anzu and couldn't think of what to do. The girl could tell them where he went. For once, he thought he was caught. Anzu looked at him and saw he was worried. She felt sorry for him, even if he was a criminal, she had to do something, it was partially her fault. She thought for a moment then got an idea.  
  
"Come on!" she said as she grabbed his wrist and led him into the shadows, behind a wall. He was shocked at her actions and didn't like the fact she grabbed him.  
  
"What the hell do you thi..." he was cut off when Anzu put a finger to his mouth, silencing him.   
  
"Shhhh, they might hear you," she said and she left hs side, "wait here until I tell you to come out." She didn't wait for an answer and made her way out of the alley. She was soon spotted by a guard.  
  
"Who goes there!?" the leader said. Anzu came forward and he was shocked to see her. "Anzu? What do you think you're doing out here? It's dangerous, you should be at home," he said, worried not only about her, but about what Yami will say if he found out about this.   
  
"Well..." Anzu was thinking of what to say, "I had to get water from the well. Is something wrong Bedius?"   
  
"Yes, there are two crooks on the loose and they just killed two people. We are after one with white hair, have you any sign of him?" the leader, known as Bedius asked, looking at her suspiciously since she didn't have water with her.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do," Anzu said, making Bakura eyes go wide. He knows she was going to tell the where he was, and right now there was no escape, he didn't know whether further into the alley way was a dead end or not, he could be trapped for all he knew. He continued to listen, and prepared himself if he had to fight. Anzu then continued, "he went that way. He bumped into me and made me spill the water as you can see." She first pointed in the opposite direction of where Bakura was and then at the vase that used to have water in it. Bakura was surprised she didn't tell them.  
  
"I see. Thank you Anzu, now you better go back home. I'll have a guard escort you," Bedius said.  
  
"No!" Anzu shouted, but soon shut her mouth, "I mean...that's alright. I will be fine on my own. Don't worry about me." She laughed nervously and Bedius nodded slowly.  
  
"Alright, but don't tell the pharaoh about this, he would surely be upset about his," Bedius said, almost sounding pleading.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pick up my vase and get more water. Be careful while looking for the felons," she said as she left them there. The guards nodded and they all left.   
  
"If you see anything, yell," Bedius said, as he left her alone. Anzu waited until they could no longer be seen and sighed. She lifted her vase and went to the criminal she had hidden.   
  
"Are you still there?" she asked, a bit scared now. She wondered if what she did was the best thing, but she knew she would hav guilty for his capture.   
  
"Yeah, I'm still here," Bakura said as he came out. He went up to her and looked at her, making her feel uneasy. It was silent for a while, but she soon spoke.  
  
"Come on, follow me. If I knew theses guards, they won't give up until morning," she said as she began to walk. Bakura was hesitant, and wondered if something was wrong with the girl. He shrugged it off and soon followed. Something was telling him he could trust her.   
  
After five minutes of walking, Anzu and Bakura arrived at a stone house, which was fairly big. Anzu opened the wooden door and told Bakura to come in, he did so, but was still hesitant.   
  
"Don't worry I won't bite," she said, a bit nervous of what will happen next. It was true that she didn't bite, but she had no clue about him. Who knows what he could do, that made her a bit frightened. Bakura went in and kept staring at her. This made her feel more uneasy, almost like when she was with Yami.  
  
"How can you?" he asked, still looking at her.  
  
"Huh? How can I what?" she said as she stared at him too.  
  
"How can you just let me in your home and not be afraid? Do you have any clue on what I could do to you? Do you have any idea who I am?" he asked, just confused at the girl. Anzu didn't know what to say, she really didn't know why she was doing this. She help him escape, but why did she take him to her home? She didn't have any idea why.  
  
"Well...I don't know why I did this. I guess I felt I needed to..." she said softly. Bakura kept on looking at her, then couldn't help but smirk. She was quite foolish, but he didn't think he hurt her, maybe just play with her.  
  
"I see, well this could have been the worse mistake you have ever done," Bakura said as he approached her, making her move backwards. She kept stepping back until she reached a wall. She was trapped between him and the wall and no escape seemed visible right about now. Bakura smirk grew; he could feel a bit of fear in her. He approached her until his face was a few inches away from hers. He extended his arms, placing his hands on the wall and leaning near her. He spoke softly into her ear and it made Anzu shiver, "I could kill you and just take everything you own. You could be dead and that'll be that. Now don't you think it was foolish of you to invite me in here? I could do anything I want and there's nothing you could do."   
  
Anzu looked into his eyes and didn't know what to do, and then whispered something, "I don't think you would do anything."   
  
"Really? What makes you think that?" he asked, looking at her with interest.  
  
"Because I think you would have done something a long time ago. You have done nothing to hurt me yet," she answered.  
  
"Yes, well that can be arranged," he said, "but I think I won't. I do, after all, owe you for helping me." As he said that he moved away from her, and Anzu let out a sigh. She felt very relieved. She then look at the floor and wondered what she should do now.   
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked, making Bakura surprised. After what happened, she dared ask him if he was hungry. He really wondered if there was something wrong with her. He then shrugged it off when his stomach began to growl. "I'll take that as a yes," Anzu said, smiling. She went into the kitchen and he followed. There was a fire place with some kind of cauldron on top of it. She grabbed a wooden spoon and bowl and poured the contents from the cauldron into the bowl. She handed it to Bakura and he took it rudely, but she didn't mind. He looked at it for a while and wondered what was in it.  
  
"What's in this?" he asked, skeptical about putting it in is mouth.   
  
"A lot of things and a secret ingredient. I made the recipe for this soup when I was young and it became famous here in this city," she told him, "Go on try it."  
  
He looked at it one last time and took a sip. His face lightens up and he now knew why it was famous, the soup was delicious. Anzu could see that he liked it, it wasn't surprising since everyone liked her soup. She grabbed her hand and led him to a table so he could sit and eat. She sat down as well and stared at him. She couldn't help but notice that he was handsome, and that thought made her blush a bit. Bakura didn't notice, and he soon finished the soup. He asked if he could have more.  
  
"I see you like it, Bakura," she said as she got up and went to get more soup. He was surprised she knew his name.  
  
"How did you know my name?" he asked curiously.  
  
"You're the most wanted person in this city, along with your partner and alot of people talk about you. I knew you had to be Bakura since I heard he had white hair. So in other words, your hair gave it away," she handed him the bowl of soup and sat back down. He soon began to devour it. Anzu couldn't help but smile at how quickly he ate. She wondered how long he was going to stay, the guards were still out there, maybe it would be best if he stayed for the night. "Hey Bakura?" she said getting his attention.  
  
"Hmm?" he answered, since his mouth was full of soup.   
  
"Would you like to stay for the night? I mean since the guards are still out there. You are more than welcome to stay," she told him, making Bakura look serious.  
  
"You still don't learn. How could you possibly sleep knowing that a crook is in your house? Do you not fear me?" he asked, surprised at the girl that sat in front of him.  
  
"Well, I feel I don't have to be, and besides I could always keep one eye open during the night," she joked. Bakura couldn't help but laugh at that, this made Anzu smile.  
  
"You're brave, little one," he paused for a moment and thought, "I think I will stay, since my home is far from here, and those guards are out there. But I warn you, don't get too comfortable with me around. Something might happen." He grinned and resumed consuming the soup. Anzu kept on smiling and then got up.  
  
"I'll go prepare your bed," she said as she was leaving the room, but she soon stopped, "when you want go to sleep just tell me, okay." She was about to move when he stopped her.  
  
"Wait, I want to know your name," he said, Anzu looked at him and told him.  
  
"My name is Anzu," she told him and then left. Bakura stared at the spot she was before, 'Anzu...' he repeated her name in his head. There was this feeling that told him that name would remain with him for a very long time. Ever since meeting her he couldn't help but feel strange around her, like there was something about her that would change him. 'This is crazy, she's just a mere girl that I will never see again. But why do I feel like something is going to happen?' he thought as Anzu came into the room. He hadn't noticed her and she looked at him strangely. "Are you okay?" she asked worried a bit.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm tired, that's all," he lied and Anzu nodded and told him to follow her.   
  
"You will be sleeping in my room, I hope my bed is comfortable," She said as she showed him her room. "I'll be sleeping in my parents room, so...just make yourself at home," she moved for him to get through and he sat on the bed then lied down. He then turned to look at her and wondered something.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked, not knowing why.  
  
"My age?" she asked, she wondered why he wanted to know, "I'm sixteen. Can I ask why you wanted to know and what is your age?"  
  
"I don't really know why I wanted to know, and I the same age as you," he answered, closing his eyes. Anzu took this as a sign that he wanted to sleep and left the room. She couldn't believe what predicament she was in. 'How do I get myself into these things. I really got learn how to stop helping.' she thought as she walked into her parent's room. She had to admit to herself, though, she was glad she had met him. There was something about him that she couldn't help but like. She looked out the window and thought it was best to go to sleep and worry about it tomorrow, 'he'll probably not be here in the morning. I might never see him again...so I shouldn't worry.' But deep down, she knew this wasn't the last time she would see him, she knew he would be here tomorrow morning. She just couldn't shrug the thought off, and after awhile sleep soon took over, dismissing her thoughts and dreaming sweet dreams.   
  
Bakura stared into the night. Everything that happened that day was very weird. Never had he thought that he would ever be in a situation like this, he had to admit, though, he didn't mind. He found Anzu quite beautiful, but they were just thoughts. He looked away from the window and closed his eyes. Malik must be wondering where he was, he knew that for sure. 'Probably thinks I got caught,' he thought, imagining Malik laughing at him. He couldn't help but growl, he could leave now, but he didn't dare move. He felt he should stay, as if something was keeping him there, 'could it be her? Why is she making me feel so different? I couldn't bring myself to harm her, nor could I steal from her. Something about her makes me feel...' he couldn't think of the word he was looking for. He met a lot of girls and most of the time he would fool with their minds, but Anzu...she was different. He was getting frustrated with all of it and decided to leave it for now. He shut his eyes once again and after few minutes, he drifted into slumber.  
  
*Well I must say I am done...for now that is. It seems Bakura is confused with his feelings, and got a bit too close to Anzu, don't you think. Hehe, she was scared, well that's what you get when you invite a thief to your house. Anywayz, I hope I can make the next chapter interesting. Well, goodbye! 


	3. We will meet again

*Hello again! As you can see I have the next chapter! I want to say sorry for any confusion. I have lowered the rating to Pg13 for now, since there is blood in the first chapter, but this fanfiction will become rated R. Why? Because later in the story, there will be lemon and rape, okay. Just keep that in mind, and I will give you warning for the lemon and rape chapters. So, again, I'm sorry for the confusion, and I hope you will keep reading. Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 3~We will meet again.  
  
Light from the morning sun was engulfing the darkness. People would usually be up, attending the tasks that they have been doing for most of their lives. The guards gave up their search for the two offenders early in the morning. Their only fear was facing the pharaoh. But other than that, everyone else just did what they always did. No one complained and people got on with their lives. News about the murders spread like wildfire, but they continued on with their business, knowing there was nothing they could do.  
  
As the sun kept rising, light entered the room in which Anzu was sleeping in. She could feel the warmth of the sun hit her face and slowly opened her eyes. When fully opened, she sat up, stretched and yawned. She got out of her bed and stretched more; she was soon fully awake and left the room. Anzu remembered about the last night and wondered if her guest was still there. Slowly she walked to her room and looked inside. To her surprise, Bakura was still there. She smiled and for some reason glad that he was still here.   
  
She slowly walked away and went into the kitchen. 'He'll surely be hungry. I better make breakfast. He seemed to really like the soup, so I'll make him some,' she thought as she retrieved all of the ingredients she needed. She made a small fire and began adding the ingredients. She realized yesterday that her parents had water in their room, she felt kind of foolish for not looking in their. But it then made her realize that if she didn't go out to get water yesterday, she would have never met Bakura. It was almost like she was supposed to meet him, but then again it maybe not.   
  
She was concentrating too much on her thoughts and didn't realize that someone was behind her. Anzu couldn't react fast enough when the figure had wrapped his arms tightly around her, making it hard for her to move. The person held on tight and brought his face close to her ear, whispering his words so calmly.  
  
"I told you, don't get to comfortable when a crook is in your house. See how easily I could have gotten you. Foolish girl, never let your guard down," Bakura whispered. Anzu was frozen not knowing what to do, but she remained tranquil. She had a feeling nothing would happen.  
  
"Please," she started to speak, "let me go." Bakura looked at the girl and slowly removed his arms. Anzu then turned around to face him. Her eyes didn't show fear, nor did it show anger. She just stared at Bakura then smiled, making Bakura very surprised. Now he knew that there was something definitely wrong with her. Anzu ignored his look and asked, "Are you hungry? I made more soup." He looked at her a bit dazed then snapped out of it.  
  
"Yeah, I am," he answered, wondering what he should do after all this. Anzu told to him to wait a little longer since the soup was not ready yet, and she sat down in front of him. They were silent, but it was too much to bear for the brown haired girl.   
  
"So," she started, "how long have you been a thief, if you don't mind me asking?" Bakura glanced at her and hesitated to tell her, but he found no harm in it.  
  
"I have been an enemy to everyone practically my whole life," he answered. Anzu waited for him to continue but he was silent.  
  
"How could you have been stealing for all your life? Didn't your parents ever stop you?" she asked, but when his eyes fell as if hurt, she regretted asking. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked anything, you don't answer," she told him as she got up to check on the soup. She then heard him speaking, at first silently, and then he spoke up.  
  
"My father," he began, "he was a thief as well, but he had no choice. In order to survive and provide food for my mother and me, he had to steal. I knew that I would become like him, and when my parents were killed, I began to follow in his footsteps. However I didn't do it only because I had to, but because I wanted to get revenge." Saying all this made Bakura uncomfortable, but he felt it was alright, he could trust her. It was odd to him how easily he just trusted her; it took him a year to trust Malik. He didn't know what was going on, the feelings he felt, everything was confusing.   
  
Anzu could see this, the expression on his face were readable, and she felt she should say something, "Who do you want to get revenge on?" She hoped that question wasn't personal.   
  
"Yami," he said simply, but continued after, "he killed both my parents. He isn't the type to tolerate enemies. He didn't hesitate to kill them, and what was worse I saw it all happen." His features changed to anger, just thinking of the pharaoh infuriated him.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss," just hearing that Yami killed his parents really surprised her. Was Yami that cruel? But Yami was nice to her, it didn't make any sense.   
  
"I don't need your sympathy," Bakura said coldly. Anzu wanted to say something but thought against it. Rather she went to get him a bowl of soup. The room was silent and no word was dad spoken. She quickly handed Bakura the bowl and sat back down. She wasn't too hungry so she just sat there and thought. She thought it would be best not to tell Bakura that Yami was her friend. True the Pharaoh made her uneasy, but she has known Yami very since she was young, but the thing was, as they got older, he seemed to have changed, making her feel uncomfortable.   
  
When Bakura finished his breakfast, Anzu grabbed the bowl and placed it in a barrel filled with water, which contained other dishes. She stood there for awhile and turned around to see Bakura getting up.   
  
"If you want to go now, you can," she said.  
  
"I think I will. My partner probably is wondering where I am," he said, heading for the door.   
  
"Wait," Anzu stopped him, he turned around and waited for her to continue, "if you…ever need a place to hide, you're more…than welcome to come here. You could come here whenever you're being chased, if you want that is, and you could tell your friend as well. I'm sure you two will be chased after again, so come to my house." He stared at her for a moment; something told him he would see her again, he didn't know when, but this wasn't the last time. So what harm would it be if he agreed?  
  
"That'd be fine. I'll come here if I ever need to. But I don't guarantee your safety when my partner is here. H doesn't get along with people very well. So I warn you not to let you're guard around him. Got it," Bakura said as he continued to walk to the door.  
  
"Wait," Anzu stopped him once again, making Bakura frustrated and impatient, "let me get you something." Anzu quickly ran into her room and came back with some type of clothing. She handed him the clothing and he unfolded it, revealing that it was a cloak. One with a hood and was a very dark blue. "It's so you could cover you're identity," she explained. He looked quizzically at it.  
  
"Won't people be suspicious if I wore this?" he asked.  
  
"No, not really. Many people wear things like those, no one will be suspicious, believe me," she told him.  
  
"Why do you even have this with you," he asked another question.   
  
"I made it for me, but I didn't like very much. I thought it would be useful if I ever needed to hide or something like that," she said, not knowing whether she would have ever used it.   
  
"I see. Well then, I guess I'll out it on," he put the cloak on and it fit him nicely. He shadowed his face with the hood and he wouldn't be able to be identified by anyone. He took off the hood and looked at Anzu.   
  
"Listen, if I were to come here whenever I need to, you must not say one word about this or about me. If you do, Anzu, I won't be responsible for my actions," he threatened. Anzu just nodded her head. He kept staring at her then he quickly turned away and left. Anzu watched him until he could no longer be seen; she knew she would see him, soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you failed to catch them again, Bedius?" the pharaoh's voice boomed through the throne room of the palace. Yami was in the worst mood ever. First he found out that Bakura and Malik had been up to no good again, and he heard that Anzu was outside during the night. It scared him to know that she might have been in danger and those stupid guards of his didn't bother to escort her home.   
  
"Yes, my lord, we searched all night, but we could not find them," Bedius said, nervous of what Yami was going to do. It was bad enough that he knew about Anzu. He knew he was going to be punished for this.   
  
"I gave you another chance, yet you still failed. I think punishment is the best thing to do," Yami said, he snapped his fingers and two soldiers appeared beside Bedius, "seven slashes, that's how many he will receive." The soldiers took Bedius away, and he remained calm, he knew it was better to act like a man and face his punishment. As long as it wasn't death, he would be fine.   
  
"Do you really think he deserved that?" Jou, who was watching the whole thing from the side, asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I do. He failed to do what he was supposed to do. I can not tolerate failure, especially when it comes to those thieves," Yami explained, looking angrier than he was before. He couldn't stand the fact that there were thieves roaming around Egypt. He cared about the city and the people, believe it or not, but when it came to the bad people, he couldn't stand them. He blamed them for the way he is, but really he should learn to control his temper.   
  
"Sir," a voice came from the doorway.  
  
"What is it?" the pharaoh asked, trying to stay calm.   
  
"You have a meeting to attend to, remember?" the voice said.  
  
"Very well, I'll be there in a short while," Yami told him, while the person from the doorway left the room. Yami soon felt he was getting a headache. 'After this meeting, I'll go to the temple, Anzu should be there,' he thought as he got up from his chair. He quickly made his way to the meeting, but could only think of Anzu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu walked slowly through the market, but she didn't stop to see what the merchants had. She wanted to see Seto, to tell him what had happened, but she knew she couldn't, especially since Bakura threatened her. She couldn't say anything, and she was going to make sure she wouldn't. As she walked to the temple, she held a bowl of soup for Seto, he also loved her soup. It was warm, but soon will turn cold if she did not hurry.  
  
When she reached the temple, she opened the doors and went inside. She saw Seto kneeling in front a statue, the one known as Ra. She slowly made her way to him, and waited until he was done. Seto was done as soon as she reached him, and he turned around, jumping when he saw her.   
  
"Anzu, how long have you been there?" he asked trying to keep his posture straight.  
  
"I just got here, and I brought you soup," she answered handing him the soup and giving him a small peck on the cheek. He wondered what that was for.  
  
"Hello to you too. I see you're in a happy mood," he said smiling at her, he was always glad to see her happy.   
  
"I am," she responded.  
  
"Why exactly?" he asked, curious for what was making her like this.  
  
"I can't say," Anzu said looking away. This got Seto's full attention.  
  
"Really, and why is that?" he kept questioning. Anzu just looked at him and give him a look to back off. He took the warning and decided to change the subject. "So, did you hear about the murders?"  
  
"Murders?" Anzu asked, afraid of what he was going to say.  
  
"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Shimi were killed and I was responsible for the ceremony. It lasted a really long time, and I was so glad when it was all over. It seems the murderers were Bakura and Malik, and I heard Yami was very angry that they got away. Do you know anything about it?" he asked, giving a sly look.  
  
"No of course not, why would I?" she said trying to defend herself.  
  
"Just asking," he said, "well I'm going to eat, I can't wait to put this delicious soup in my mouth." He left Anzu's side and began eating, and she just smiled at him. Anzu went to where he was and sat down. They started a conversation, laughed, and enjoyed their time together, but Anzu couldn't get her mind off Bakura, she could only think of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura walked slowly to Crime, he was thinking of a certain brunette girl. He couldn't stop thinking of Anzu ever since he left. In truth, he wished he hadn't left. Something just wanted him to know more about the girl. He tried to shrug it off but he just couldn't. He was scared of what he was feeling and didn't know what he should do. As he neared home, he tried to forget about it. He looked from the ground to see Lume at the entrance, and he saw that he had a confused look.  
  
"Bakura, is that you?" Lume spoke, the question really got Bakura angry.  
  
"Of course it's me, you fool! Who else would it be?" Bakura snapped at him, making Lume jump.   
  
"Yeah, I know it's just that I'm surprised to see you. When Malik came back, he didn't know what happened to you. We all thought you were captured by the guards," Lume explained as he moved aside. Bakura didn't want to explain what happened so he just walked away. Lume looked at him baffled.   
  
As Bakura walk deeper into Crime, his thoughts wondered back to Anzu. He couldn't help but growl, and kept on walking. He soon reached his home and walked inside. He walked into his room and saw Malik lying on his bed. This made him even angrier, and he growled louder, making the blonde hair boy jump and fall off the bed.  
  
"Bakura? I can't believe it's you? Where have you been? What happened? I thought you were caught," Malik said, asking too many questions for Bakura to handle.  
  
"Jeez, Malik, don't you have any faith in me?" Bakura said rolling his eyes and went on his bed.  
  
"Of course I do, it's just that I couldn't find you last night. Where were you?" he asked again.  
  
"Just sleeping," Bakura said, not wanting to really talk.  
  
"Where the hell did you sleep? On the ground, outside?" Malik didn't understand his partner sometimes. Bakura didn't know what to tell him. He debated whether he should tell him about Anzu and the things that happened. He then remembered that Anzu would allow him to stay at her place whenever they needed to, so it was probably better to tell him.  
  
"I slept in someone's home," Bakura began, "she offered me to sleep in her home, so I did."  
  
"Ooohhh, she? Did anything happen, Bakura?" Malik said amusingly.  
  
"No, I just slept and left. Reasons for it is because she helped me out, so I owed her. Also, she is allowing me to go to her house whenever we are being chased, you too can go," Bakura explained.  
  
"Really? Well I would like to meet, and tell me did she give you that cloak? Because I want one too," Malik observed the piece of clothing and couldn't help but admire it.  
  
"Yes she did, and I'm sure she would gladly give you one, if you ask politely, that is," Bakura told him, "and if you want to meet her, we can go to her house tonight."  
  
"Really?" Malik asked, having a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"But I warn you, don't touch her," Bakura informed. Malik just nodded his head, fearing of what Bakura would do to him. Bakura smiled at Malik's understanding and lay down on his bed. The reason he would take Malik to Anzu's house was because it was an excuse go see her again. He understood now that there was no point in denying it anymore, he wanted to see her and be with her. But the thing was he didn't know he had fallen for her.   
  
*Well, that's it. I hope you liked that. It was so hard for me to decide what to write, but I got it. Anyways the next chapter will hopefully be better. 'Til then, bye! 


	4. Meet Malik

*Finally the next chapter! Now I must warn you, Yami gets…a little too close to Anzu, let's just say. But the chapter isn't so bad. Oh and thank you Tasha about that idea about making Anzu and Malik argumentative friends, I sorta did that, but don't know if that's how you wanted it. Anyways, read and enjoy all of you!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 4~Meet Malik  
  
Anzu sat patiently waiting for Seto to come back. He had gone to get something for Anzu, and she had waited for quite a long time now. She twirled her thumbs while trying to think of something, but regretted it when her thoughts came to a specific white haired boy. She couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to see him again, she felt drawn to his character. The way he acts, the way he is so…she couldn't find the word. Anzu felt he was just someone that she could really get to know, someone she might have been waiting for. She sighed, the chance of ever seeing Bakura again was slim, and he might have told her that he would come, but how did she know if he would do it. She sighed once more and Seto arrived.   
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," Anzu turned around to face him; she was a bit startled since she hadn't heard him come in. She nodded her head and smiled at him.  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind," she told him as she got up and stood beside him, "so what did you get?"  
  
"Oh yeah, here," Seto handed her a bracelet that was silver and had five different colours stones on it, red, blue, green, white, and black. Anzu looked at it in awe.   
  
"Seto, it's beautiful, but why are you giving this to me," she asked still looking at the bracelet.  
  
"Well, since you gave me that silver rose and brought me soup today, I thought I would get you this. Plus, today we have been friends for ten years and I thought it would be great to give you a gift on this special day," he told her, making Anzu gasped.  
  
"Oh my Ra, I can't believe you remembered," Anzu said surprised that he remembered the day they became good friends," and here I am not even giving you a gift. I feel horrible."  
  
"It's okay; you brought me soup, which is enough for me. You know how much I love it," Seto said, trying to make Anzu feel better.  
  
"But that's not enough. For ten years we have been friends and I didn't give you anything," Anzu said.  
  
"Of course you did, but you give it to me everyday," Seto looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I do, what is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Hope," Seto said plainly, and then continued, "Ever since Mokuba died, I lost all hope in life. But you, you stood by me and helped me through it. You showed me that I had a lot to live for. You gave me hope." Anzu was speechless, was this how he really felt. She smiled at him and hugged him. She knew it was always hard to mention his brother's name, ever since he died; he never wanted to talk about it.  
  
"I'm glad I did that," Anzu told him. She felt better now. The two smiled and soon they decided that they would go outside and enjoy the weather. They would spend the day together, for they were the best of friends.  
  
As they sat around the front entrance of the temple, they began conversations about anything. Anzu really wanted to tell Seto about Bakura but thought against. Bakura would surely be angry if she spoke one word about him. She thought it would be best to ask Bakura if he would meet Seto, who knows, he might agree. As the two talked and laughed, a person was coming. They didn't realize the figure until he spoke.  
  
"I see you two are enjoying yourselves," Yami spoke, making both jump once again.  
  
"Yami!" Anzu cried out, and both she and Seto bowed in front of the pharaoh.   
  
"Please, rise," Yami told them. They both did as they were told and looked at Yami wondering why he was here. "Anzu I hope you are alright, you're no hurt or anything right?"   
  
"No your highness, why would I be?" she asked, wondering where this was going.   
  
"I heard form one of my guards that you were outside last night, when two crooks where causing disturbance in the city. He told me you saw one of them, and was wondering if he hurt you in any way," Yami responded.  
  
"I see, well he didn't hurt me. He just made me spill water, that's all," Anzu told him, hoping he wouldn't be suspicious.  
  
"That's good, but next time, don't be out so late," Yami warned.  
  
"I'll try not to be," she told him then thought it was best to leave now. She felt the uneasiness feeling again, "I better go now, so goodbye Seto, Yami." Seto nodded his head and waved, but the pharaoh stopped her.  
  
"Wait, I'll walk you home. I really did just come here to look for you. I hope you don't mind?" he asked, and Anzu didn't know what to say. He was the pharaoh she couldn't deny him.  
  
"Not at all, Yami," she lied, as Yami walked beside her and both began to walk, Seto looked at them and couldn't help but growl. He truly despised the pharaoh and didn't like the fact that Yami was after Anzu. He knew that Yami wanted Anzu as his bride and queen, but he would be dead before he let his best friend, which was like a sister to him, marry him. He would never allow it, but he knew there would be nothing he could do. Whatever the pharaoh says goes. Seto sighed and went inside, trying to think about other issues.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are we there yet?" Malik complained for the hundredth time.  
  
"No not yet. We've been walking for only a short time, now stop complaining," Bakura said, very annoyed with his partner.   
  
"Yeah well it seems like we've been walking forever," Malik whispered, but Bakura still heard it.  
  
"Just yesterday we walked this long, why is it any different?" Bakura almost yelled out. Malik rolled his eyes and answered.  
  
"Because I knew we were going to steal and I was hoping to kill and I did. But right now we're not going to do any of that, we're just going to see a girl that you seem to like," Malik told him and Bakura just smacked him across the head.  
  
"I do not like her! Besides, you're the one who agreed to come, especially since you wanted a cloak," Bakura told him, gritting his teeth and walking away.   
  
"Ow! You didn't have to hurt me, you know," Malik said rubbing his head, and followed Bakura. Many minutes passed and when the city could be seen, Malik was as happy as a child, "Finally!" He ran to where the edge of the hill was and looked down upon the city, known as Chao, and waited for Bakura. Once they were both at the entrance of the city, they began to walk down and to Anzu's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Yami and Anzu had arrived at Anzu's house, Yami asked if he could come in. Anzu was reluctant, but knew she couldn't say no to Pharaoh Yami. She let him in and told him to have a seat while she made something to eat, and as always, she made soup. She took her time to prepare it since she really didn't want to look at Yami, nor wanted to say anything. But to her dismay, he began a conversation.   
  
"So, your parents still haven't come back form their trip?" he asked, trying to get Anzu to talk to him.  
  
"No, it would be about two years before they returned. They are visiting all of our relatives in Egypt. They would stay at one relative's home for a month or two then go the next. I'd say they be back within two years," she answered, not even bothering to look at him. There was silence for a moment and it really bothered Yami, he then stood up and walked to Anzu and put his arms around her waist. His action made Anzu gasped, and she turned to face him. Her eyes held fear in them, she knew where this was going, this wasn't the fist time it happened.  
  
"Yami, what are you doing?" she asked tensely, her breathing becoming heavy.  
  
"Just want to talk to you…about what we discussed last time," Anzu opened her eyes wide, ad shivered at his tone. Last time was something she wanted to forget, but she would always be reminded by Yami. What happened last time wasn't something she wanted to be repeated. Yami slowly brought his face next to her ear and whispered something and brought his hand up to cup her breast.  
  
"Please don't," Anzu whispered she was terrified. She couldn't defend herself, hurting him would surely mean punishment, and this could definitely be one of them. She felt tears beginning to shed and tried hard to push him away, but his grip on her waist was tight.  
  
"Stay calm, nothing will happen. Anzu you must know that I want you to marry me. We have known each other ever since we were children and as grew, I knew I wanted to spend my life with you," he said softly in her ear, rubbing his hand on one of her breasts. This was so uncomfortable for Anzu and she didn't know what to do or say. She wanted to push him away, tell him she didn't feel the same way and that it probably would never be the way he wants it. She was about to speak when a loud noise was heard form Anzu's room. Yami had loosened his grip and Anzu was able to get out. She looked at him then told him she would check it out.  
  
"Wai…Wait here," she said, not wanting to say anything to him or even look at him. The way things went was almost like last time, thankfully there was a distraction and she was able to go get out of the situations twice. She slowly walked to her room while Yami sat down. He was almost close, but again something had happened, he couldn't help but frown.  
  
Anzu crept silently to her room and once she was near the door she took a deep breath and went inside. Nothing was in there, that was until she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She was about to scream but Bakura out his hand on her mouth before she let it out. She quickly turned around and was relieved when she saw it was only him. Bakura removed his hand and spoke to her.  
  
"I came by so you could meet my friend," he said pointing to Malik; she looked at his direction and waved her hand to say hello. She then was worried.  
  
"You really shouldn't be here! Not that I mind, actually I'm very glad you're here. You just helped me out," she whispered to him, but she knew if Yami caught them they would be in trouble.   
  
"Why?" Malik budded in with a question. Anzu was about to answer but Yami called out to her.  
  
"Anzu, is everything alright?" Yami was heard form the other room, this made Bakura and Malik's eyes go wide.  
  
"Yes, Yami, it was just…my cat! Nothing else," she replied and when Yami didn't say anything else she turned back to Bakura. The way he looked at her scared her.  
  
"Why is the pharaoh here? Did you tell him?" Bakura asked as he grabbed her.  
  
"No, no I didn't! Really! He is here because he is a…friend," she told him a bit hesitant about calling Yami a friend.   
  
"She's lying, and you know it," Malik said leaning on the wall.  
  
"No, I'm not! Believe me. Listen, stay here and I'll find a way to get Yami out of here. Just don't make any noise," she said as she ran out of the room. Bakura looked at her questionably, and wondered if it was a good idea to trust her. When Anzu arrived in the kitchen, she was nervous to face Yami. She gathered her courage and began to talk to him. "Yami, I'm sorry but you have to go. My cat…she ate some bugs and she's sick. I have to take care of her, I hope you don't mind," she didn't look at him but she felt him come near her.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" he asked lifting her head to look at him.  
  
"No, I can handle it," she told him and Yami nodded.   
  
"You got lucky again, but next time we'll finish this," Yami walked away and when he was near the entrance he looked at Anzu one more time and smirked. When he left, Anzu sighed with relief and went back to the people who were in her room. She walked slowly and when she arrived in her room, she looked for the two criminals. She couldn't see them and thought they probably left since Yami was there. She looked at the ground and felt a little disappointed; she really wanted to talk to Bakura. She was about to leave when a hand grabbed her shoulder, she quickly turned around to see Bakura smirking at her.  
  
"Thought I left didn't you?" he asked, making Anzu smile. She was so glad he hadn't left.   
  
"Well, I did. So you decided to stay?" she asked looking behind him to se Malik.  
  
"Yeah, my partner didn't want to leave since he had walked all the way here to meet you," Bakura told her as he looked at Malik.  
  
"I see, well both of you should come to the kitchen. I was making soup, so come and eat," she told the as she walked away.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice. Come on Malik, you'll love her soup," Bakura said as he walked away as well.   
  
"You seem so certain that I will," Malik spoke as he left to follow them. When he arrived he saw Bakura sitting at a table and the female preparing something. He went to where Bakura was and sat down as well. It was dead silent in the room; no one really knew what to say. Malik was very annoyed and wondered what was taking so long with the food, so he decided to check out what Anzu was doing. He crept up behind her and peeked over her shoulder, Anzu didn't eve notice him. Bakura just watched in curiosity, what was Malik thinking? After a long time, Malik made himself noticed.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, startling Anzu.  
  
"Don't do that!" she told him, he just looked amused.  
  
"Don't do what?" he asked another question.  
  
"That creeping up behind me," Anzu responded. Malik then smirked.  
  
"So what are you doing?" he asked again.  
  
"I making a soup, what does it look like?" Anzu told him, becoming quite annoyed with him.  
  
"I can see that, but what are all these things?" he asked while pointing to the ingredients.  
  
"They're the ingredients," she said chopping one of the ingredients quickly and hard.  
  
"I see. Why are you taking so long to make this soup?" he asked yet another question. Anzu slammed the blade she held on to the wooden surface where she was cutting the ingredients; one could tell she was angry and annoyed.  
  
"Listen, you should really go back and sit down. You are disturbing me and I really don't want to hear another question from you, understand?" she practically yelled at him and Malik could just smirk.  
  
"Why?" he dared asked another question, amused at how Anzu was acting.  
  
"Arrggg," Anzu wanted to hurt him but it wasn't in her nature to. She thought he could be an exception though, "listen clearly, if you don't get your butt back to the seat then I will hurt you!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try, bitch!" Malik said, smirking at the brunette.  
  
"Bitch? What does that mean?" she looked at him confused.  
  
"Oh that's what I named my dog," he responded. Anzu blood began to boil, how dare he call her that!?  
  
"How dare you call me a dog, you dumbass!" she said, creating a word of her own.  
  
"Dumbass? What is that suppose to mean?" he asked, not liking the sound of that.  
  
"It means you're a dumb ass!" she told him.  
  
"Bitch!" Malik repeated his word.  
  
"Dumbass!" as did Anzu. Bakura just watched them with amusement, but thought it would be best to stop the two before one of them got hurt or worse, killed. He stood up and went in between them, who were prepared to lunge at each other in any minute.  
  
"Malik! Anzu! Calm down, you two should try and get along, because I know this won't be the last time you both will see each other. Believe me there will be other meetings. Now I want you both to shake hands and get along," Bakura told them and both just looked at each other. Anzu then held out her hand and Malik did the same. Malik smirked and thought, 'Well I must say I do like this girl, and seeing her angry is quite amusing. I think we will become the best of friends." He couldn't help but laugh a little. Anzu looked at him suspiciously and thought, 'I know he is trying to get me angry purposely! What a jerk! But maybe I can get along with him just as long as I don't let him get to me.' She smiled at Malik, making him raise an eyebrow. Bakura was glad they agreed and hoped that they would get along; he really didn't want them to kill each other.  
  
Anzu let go of Malik's hand then went back to making the soup. Malik and Bakura sat back down and were silent. Anzu thoughts soon went back to what happened not too long ago. Yami was making her feel very uncomfortable especially when he touched her those ways. She was scared to be around him, and wondered what ever happened to the Yami she knew. The pharaoh never acted like this before, she wondered why he wanted to marry her, out of all the females in the city, why her? She sighed, looking behind her and seeing Bakura watching her. Their eyes locked on each other, and both didn't blink or look away. After awhile, Anzu looked away and thought about Bakura. Every time she saw into his eyes, she felt strange, but it didn't feel bad. There was something about him that she just couldn't help admire; also she couldn't get the thought about him being handsome out of her mind. She blushed then shrugged it away, she wanted Seto to meet him, but how would she convince Bakura to meet Seto? That would be tough, but she will find a way.   
  
*Phew...that took long to type. Anyways, it seems Yami was getting a little to close to Anzu. Bad Yami! Anyway, Malik and Anzu seem to like each other already…or maybe not. Oh well, we'll see what happens in the next chapter, I am still thinking about it, but don't worry I'll try not to take too long. Bye. 


	5. Finally meeting

*Hello, hello!! I'm back with another chapter! I don't like this one too much, but I'll see what I will do next. Anyway, I don't have much to say, o just read and enjoy.  
  
Oh, before I forget, Tasha I am still debating on Joey. I don't know if he should be good or bad, but we'll see later on. Something tells me I will make him bad, but that could change.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Chapter 5~Finally meeting.  
  
The sun was rising; hitting the city of Egypt with it bright rays and making everyone know that it was time to wake up. The young brunette slowly opened her eyes and quickly adjusted to her surroundings. Anzu sat up from her bed and stretched out her arms, and rubbing her eyes so that she could see well. So after she got out of bed and went to change. As usual she wore a robe and put on her sandals. She went straight to her kitchen since she was very hungry, and decided that she would eat eggs and some meat. As she was cooking her food, her thoughts wondered to the events that had been happening for the past nine days. Nine days ago, she met Bakura, the day after Yami had…well done something she would rather forget, and Bakura and Malik came just in time. After those two days, Bakura came to visit everyday, she didn't know why since he wanted to come every time he was being chased, but she didn't mind. Actually she was glad. Anzu and Bakura have been getting close and getting along very well, if only she could say the same thing about Malik. He wasn't that bad, but he would always end up getting her annoyed or angry, but really she found it kind of funny.   
  
Once Anzu was done cooking, she sat down and began to eat. Bakura told her he would come to visit again, and today she really wanted him to meet Seto, but the question was how would she convince him to go? She stared at her food for a moment and thought it was best to forget about it for now. As she took her last bite, she put away the dish and cleaned whatever mess she made. She didn't know whether she should wait for Bakura or do something else. She let out a sigh and went to her room to fix her bed. After a moment she saw someone crawling into her window. She couldn't help but smile, knowing it was Bakura.  
  
"Hi, you're here quite early," Anzu said helping him get in.  
  
"Yeah, I was bored and wanted to come," Bakura said as he fell into the house.  
  
"You know, I have a door, why don't you ever use it?" Anzu asked, giggling and helping him up.  
  
"Because I don't want anyone to see me coming into your house and wondering who I am. People can get very suspicious at times, and I really don't want to get caught," He told her getting up and dusting himself off.   
  
"I see," Anzu said plainly then realized that something was missing or rather someone, "where is Malik?"  
  
"He didn't want to come for some reason, he told he had to do something," Bakura answered, wondering what Malik could possibly need to do. Anzu just nodded her head and told Bakura to follow her. Unknown to them both, the reason Malik did not come was because he wanted to leave those two alone. He knew that they liked each other and he wanted them to have a chance to get very close. Malik was actually glad that Bakura liked someone; he never believed Bakura when he said love was weak. He knew that Bakura would someday find the one he would love, and he, for some reason, thought it was Anzu. Weird as it might sound, the fact is very true, but the only thing was how long would it take for them to noticed this?   
  
"Are you hungry, Bakura?" Anzu asked as she laid out some food to prepare. She waited for a response but the only thing she heard was his stomach growling, "I'll take that as a yes." Bakura was going to respond to her question, but his stomach beat him to it, mostly because he was staring at her and thinking about her. As Anzu prepared breakfast for her guest, she thought it would be best time to ask Bakura if he would meet Seto. After so many days of keeping this from Seto, she was beginning to feel guilty; she never kept a secret from him. She sighed and thought she would just go ahead and ask. "Bakura?" she began.  
  
"Hm," he responded looking at her back.  
  
"I was…wondering," she took a deep breath and let the question flow from her mouth, "would it be…alright if you met a friend of mine?" She waited awhile, and turned around to see Bakura thinking. After a long silence he talked.  
  
"I don't think that would be such a good idea. I don't know who your friend is and I don't know if I could trust him," Bakura said looking at Anzu who seemed to be a bit hurt.   
  
"I see…but Seto wouldn't tell anyone, I know he wouldn't! He can be trusted, believe," Anzu tried to convince him, seeing that Bakura was thinking again.  
  
"Seto, huh? Isn't that the high priest of the Temple of Ra?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yes, he has been a friend of mine since we were young, and I really can't keep this secret from him for so long. It hurts to lie to him, besides…I met your friend…wouldn't it be fair if you met mine?" she looked at him with pleading eyes, and those eyes usually made him go soft. He nodded his head and agreed.  
  
"Alright, but Malik will have to meet him too, he always wanted to go the temple for some reason, and I'm sure he would get mad if I went without him," Bakura said, hoping it made Anzu happy. It really did, and she was smiling with great joy.   
  
"I didn't know Malik was so religious," she said, giggling a bit.  
  
"He's not, but he has this thing about trying to visit many places, he even wants to go into the palace, but he knows he could never, unless he was caught," Bakura told her; Anzu just nodded her head understanding.  
  
"Okay then, you bring Malik tomorrow and I'll take both of you to the temple, there you will meet my friend and hopefully you three will get along," she said as she handed him his breakfast and sat down. He nodded his head in agreement and ate. The both sat there not saying anything, but they were thinking of each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day came and Anzu waited silently for her two new friends. She knew it was safe to call them 'friends' since they really acted like that. She waited in her room and after what seemed an eternity, she heard two people talking form out her window. She looked out side and saw the two creeping around not wanting to be seen by anyone. It was mostly Malik doing all the creeping, since Bakura had a cloak on. She shook her head then thought it was best to give Malik his own cloak; she would give it to him before they left. She called out to them form her window and they looked up to face her. She told them to wait there and she would meet them. She grabbed something before leaving and soon went out and ran to the other side of the house, greeting them as she arrived to where they were.   
  
"Are you guys ready?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, yes, we better go before a lot of people are gathered around," Malik said, really hoping he wouldn't be seen.  
  
"Don't worry Malik, you won't be seen," Anzu told him, knowing that was what he was worried about. She handed him the thing she took with her and he grabbed it. He looked at it and realized it was a cloak. His very own cloak! He was happy and one could see a river of tears flow down his cheeks, Anzu and Bakura just smiled.  
  
"Okay, I think we should go now," Bakura stated as he gave a sign for Anzu to lead the way. Anzu nodded and the three began to walk to the temple. Along the way, Malik stopped a few times, observing the items he saw in the market. At times, Bakura had to literally drag Malik away from some of the merchants that were trying to convince him to buy something. Anzu giggle at how childish and needy Malik could be. He complained to Bakura that he wanted this and that and he would pout his lips when he was ignored. Anzu couldn't help but think it was cute, but Bakura thought it was annoying.   
  
After what seemed forever, the gang had finally arrived at the temple, but they came with one item. After complaining so much, Malik was allowed to buy one thing, and Anzu was the one to give him the gold he needed in order to purchase the item. When they were in front of the temple, Anzu looked at the two, and told them to wait there for a moment. She quickly went inside and hoped the two thieves wouldn't cause trouble. She entered looking for Seto, when she spotted him she ran quickly to him.   
  
"Seto!" she yelled, making Seto turn around to see her. He smiled and walked to her.  
  
"Hey Anzu, what's the rush?" he asked as she stooped running and tried to catch her breath. When she was back to normal she looked up at Seto and smiled brightly.   
  
"I want you to meet some people," Anzu told him, making Seto's brow rise.   
  
"Really, and who would these people be?" Seto asked curiously.  
  
"They're waiting outside and I must warn you," Anzu began to say, trying to figure out how she should say all this, "they are people that are much talked about."  
  
"I see, so who are they?" Seto was getting more and more curious.  
  
"I'll go them and you'll see," she said as she left and went to get Bakura and Malik. Seto just stared at the spot she was standing on and waited for her return. After a few seconds she entered again, but this time with two people. He realized they were males, something he wasn't expecting, and they were hiding their faces with the hood of their cloaks. Just looking at them, he knew he wasn't going to like any of this. Anzu could be heard, telling the two figures to walk faster, and soon the three were in front of Seto. "Seto, I want you to meet my friends," Anzu moved away so that Seto can face them. The two took off their hoods and now Seto was wondering who these people could be.   
  
"And these people are?" Seto asked still looking at the two.   
  
"I'm Bakura, and this is my partner, Malik," Bakura answered, and when Seto heard their names he was shocked.  
  
"What!?" Seto practically yelled out, making echoes in the big room.   
  
"Seto calm down, I can explain," Anzu held on to Seto who seemed like he was going to run and tell.  
  
"Explain what? Theses are crooks, and they are right in front of me! I must tell the guards!" Seto told Anzu, trying to get away.  
  
"But Seto I brought them here so that they could meet you! I told them you wouldn't say anything, and I know you won't. These are my friends, and I know you wouldn't do anything to upset me!" Anzu held Seto tight, but he stopped moving and just looked at her. He thought she was joking when she called them 'friends' but looking into her eyes she knew she was serious. What was worst, she was right about the fact he wouldn't say anything. He would never do anything to upset her, and if this was going to make her displeased, then he would do as she asked. He sighed and turned his gaze to Bakura and Malik, he didn't know if it would be wise to trust them, but if they hadn't hurt Anzu at all, maybe he could?  
  
"How exactly did you guys meet?" Seto asked, wanting to hear everything that has happened. Anzu smiled and told him to sit down and she would explain everything. He agreed and took a seat, while Bakura and Malik roamed around the temple, and Anzu began to tell Seto the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After one hour Anzu had finally finished telling Seto everything. Seto was quite astonished how everything turned out and was just glad that Anzu hadn't gotten hurt or anything. He looked at the two criminals that were sitting on the ground, looking bored. He didn't know whether he could trust them, but something told him he could and should. Anzu looked at Bakura and Malik too, and saw they were bored as well, and thought that the two should get to know Seto. Plus, she had to use the lavatory. She sighed and got up.  
  
"I'll be back, so please excuse me," she said as she quickly left, she had wanted to go since she arrived, but thought it was best to talk to Seto first. When she was gone the three males didn't know what to do or say. But after a while, Seto started to speak.  
  
"What are you're real intentions?" he asked making the two look at him puzzled.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Malik asked.  
  
"Why haven't you hurt Anzu or done anything to her, what are you planning?" Seto asked, wanting the answer.  
  
"When I met her, she had helped me, so I guess I owed her one," Bakura said, "but after a while I got to know her and thought it would be best to have her as an ally or what she prefers, a friend."  
  
"So you don't have any intentions of hurting her?" Seto asked.  
  
"None what so ever, especially since Bakura here won't let me touch her, or else he would surely make me suffer," Malik said, and Bakura whacked his head. "Ow what was that for?"  
  
"I don't know I just felt like doing it," Bakura lied, knowing that he did it because Malik was talking too much. Seto looked at Bakura suspiciously; he wondered why Bakura would make his friend suffer if he touched Anzu. 'Why would he tell Malik that? Why is he so protective of Anzu?' the thoughts ran through his head, then one solution came to his mind, one he didn't want to believe, 'could he have feelings for Anzu? No, it can't be, Anzu deserves better…but if she has feelings for him, then there is nothing I can do. And something is telling me that she does hold a special place for him in her heart, just the way she looks at him, it seems possible. Oh well, whatever makes Anzu happy, then I'm happy for her.' Seto stared at Bakura for a moment and had a feeling that he would change the life of Anzu and maybe even his life. There was something about all this that gave him a bad feeling.  
  
"So Seto, tell us," Malik began to speak again, snapping Seto out of thought, "are you a Yami lover or hater?"  
  
"A what?" Seto asked.  
  
"A Yami lover or hater. Do you like the pharaoh or do you dislike him?" Malik said, making Seto understand this time.  
  
"Well I definitely don't like Yami. I despise him, let's just put it that way," Seto said, hating to talk about the stupid pharaoh.  
  
"Same here. It seems we have one thing in common," Malik said, smirking, he knew he was going to get along with this priest.  
  
"Yes I would have to agree with that," Seto said copying Malik's smirk.  
  
"So why do you hate him?" Malik asked, this made Seto flinch, talking about why he disliked the pharaoh was something he surely didn't want to talk about.   
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," Seto said, looking away from the two. They were curious as to why he wouldn't and thought maybe they should tell why they hate the Yami.  
  
"Well I for one despise the pharaoh because he killed my parents," Bakura started, this caught Seto attention.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Seto said, not believing that Yami had taken away other loved ones away from their loved ones. It was almost as if he had no heart.  
  
"My story is like his, Yami killed my parents, but I don't know what happened to my sister, Isis. She just disappeared, but I have a feeling that she was killed," Malik said, and Seto just looked at him apologetically. Then he thought they deserved to know why he hated Yami, after all they had just told him something that must have been difficult to say.  
  
"Yami…he killed my little brother," that's all Seto could say, he couldn't go on. Bakura and Malik looked at him understanding him, and they just nodded their heads, telling him he didn't need to go on. It seems that Seto, Bakura, and Malik share a lot of common things and who knew it had to do with Yami. The one who took away the ones they loved and cared about. Yami was just cruel and nothing could stop him.   
  
No one said anything after that, the room was dead silent and the three just looked around the room. Malik didn't like the silence so he thought he should at least lighten up the mood.  
  
"So, what do you think is up with the pharaoh's hair? It looks like a porcupine if you ask me," Malik joked, making the other two look at him weirdly.  
  
"You think that's bad, what about what he wears. Jeez does he think everyone wants to see his thin ugly chest?" Bakura started to talk as well.   
  
"I think he is just gay," Seto said, and Bakura and Malik just looked at him surprised. After a while they just looked at each other and laughed loudly. From the corner of the room, stood Anzu, who listened and saw what happened. She smiled and was happy to know that the three got along very well. She knew they would become really good friends. She kept on staring and soon the smile on her face faded away. She had a feeling in her heart that problems will arise, and what ever the future held, would not be so good. This worried her, and the feeling just wouldn't go away, but should she worry?  
  
*That's it. I'm done this chapter. I know it seems kind of boring, but I had to get Malik and Bakura to meet Seto. Anyways, hopefully I can do better next time. I have great plans for this story and I practically know the ending, but I doubt the ending is near. Oh well, until next time! 


	6. Worried

*Hello, hello! It has been such a long time since I last updated and I would like to apologize for that. I've been getting too many assignments lately, but I was able to get the next chapter up. Anyway, I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for not updating sooner. So I hope you like it! Enjoy!!!  
  
Oh, one more thing I guess I should answer Bunny's questions, so here goes,  
1. The reason Malik did not steal any items from the merchants was because it was day time, he didn't want to get caught, and Anzu would have surely told him put back anything he would have stolen. Also, he didn't want to get in any trouble since he wanted to get to the temple.  
2. It's true that I changed his character, but I did warn people in the First chapter that Bakura, Seto, Malik, and Yami may seem out of character.  
3. You'll have to wait and found out if Yami is going to make things complicated and good. Patience is a virtue.  
4. I did warn in the first chapter and in chapter 1 and 3 that the fic will be a lemon. So yes, this will turn into a lemon.  
5. As for you being a psychotic marshmallow freshly escaped from the funny farm with psychokinetic powers, and has an army of blood-bunnies and muffin minions at your command, I don't really know, but if you do, please don't tell me. ^-^  
  
Well that should do, so enough of this, read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
Chapter 6~Worried  
  
Anzu was outside where the well was, getting water so she had something to drink and use for her soup. She was humming a tune that her mother used to sing to her when she was young. She really missed her mother and father, but it will be more than a year before they returned. She sighed at that and when she had the bucket full of water she poured it into the vase, and she left, walking slowly, for there was no hurry. She would say hi to those that pass by and stop to talk to others. When she arrived home she set the vase down and went to her room. It had been one month since she introduced Seto to Bakura and Malik, and it has been two days since she last saw them both. Before that, they would always come with her to visit Seto and one could really say that the three had become good friends. They had a lot in common, especially when talking about, in their terms, the damn pharaoh. She smiled at how many times the three had laughed together, but she frowned when the three sometimes picked on her for fun. She giggled and lay down on her bed. Anzu felt happy, happy to have met Bakura, and even Malik, plus she was happy that Seto had other friends now. She couldn't have asked for anything more.  
  
Anzu let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes for a moment. She really wondered where the two criminals are right now, she just hoped they were alright and weren't in any trouble. As she thought about it, she began to get worried, hoping nothing had happened and everything was alright. Anzu got up from her bed and began to pace.   
  
"What if something did happen? What if they were caught? No, it can't be, I would have heard about it. Then why haven't they come to visit?" Anzu was asking too many questions and she knew there would be no answer. "Maybe, they're planning something. I mean, I'm not here to stop them from what they do. They steal and they…murder," Anzu really didn't like what they did, but that was them, she couldn't change them. She never wanted to, she accepted people for who they are, and wouldn't want to be the reason for changing anyone. She stopped pacing around and sat down. They probably were planning something, she once recalled when Bakura told her that planning a crime would take a few days, for they needed to make sure they knew what they needed to do during the theft. Anzu sighed once again, and she sat there, not knowing what to do. She had a feeling they were going to need her house at the end of their little job, well she wouldn't mind; it would give her another chance to see them again. She sighed for the fourth time that day and she heard her stomach growl. Anzu quickly got up and headed for the kitchen, she would make what she usually made: soup.   
  
She gathered all of the ingredients and mixed them together to make her famous soup. As she stirred it, her mind wondered back to the white haired boy. She couldn't deny what she felt for him anymore. It seemed about a week ago, she found out how she truly feels about Bakura. It couldn't be denied, nor could it be ignored. Ever since she met him, she felt different around him. Anzu felt like she couldn't pass a day without him and now that he hasn't been here for such a long time, she felt disappointed. She let the soup boil for a moment and went to sit down. She missed Bakura and would do anything to see him again, she even missed how Malik and Seto would sometimes come up with an excuse and leave Bakura and her all alone. She knew they did that so that Bakura and her could get closer, it was obvious really, why else would they do that? Whatever they were planning it worked, she couldn't deny it. She cared about Bakura more than a friend and she knew she had fallen for him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure this house has a lot of things for us to take?" Bakura asked as he kept his eyes on the house in front of him. Both he and Malik were on top of a roof looking down upon the house they would soon be visiting.   
  
"Yes, I heard the people who live there are one of the richest people in the city, so you know what that means?" Malik asked grinning.   
  
"Yes, a lot of goods for us. So do you think we're prepared," Bakura looked away and stared at Malik.  
  
"Yup, everything should go according to plan and if by some chance we have been detected we will run for Anzu's house," Malik explained. Bakura looked away from Malik and stared at the ground. I been two days since he had seen Anzu, and he admitted that he missed her, but unlike Anzu, he would not admit that he had fallen for the brunette. He would always deny it, knowing that it wasn't true.  
  
"I think we should tell her before we do anything," Bakura said.  
  
"Hmm," Malik responded.  
  
"What?" Bakura looked at him oddly, wondering what Malik could possibly be thinking.  
  
"You miss her don't you?" Malik gave Bakura a sly look and grinned widely.   
  
"What? Well…I can't say I don't…" Bakura was hesitant to answer, what was Malik trying to get at?  
  
"Yes, I knew it," Malik said, making Bakura feel uncomfortable, "You love her!"  
  
"What!?" Bakura almost fell, but kept his balance, "I do not! I barely know her."  
  
"Uh huh, nice excuse," Malik said not believing a word he said, "you're just denying yourself. You love her and want to be with her. Now I ask you, what the hell are you waiting for?"  
  
"You're crazy. I only like her as a friend," Bakura lied.  
  
"Whatever, but I know what is true," Malik said stubbornly as he walked away. Bakura just stood there thinking for a while and soon followed. He wasn't going to admit to Malik what he felt, especially since he couldn't confess his own feelings to himself. He sighed, wishing things were easier, and even if he was in love with Anzu, what chance did he have with her? Would someone like her fall for him? He be hurt if he was rejected and what point would there be to ruin the friendship? He didn't want to take the chance, but really the first step is to admit that he has fallen for her.   
  
The two walked side by side to Anzu's house. For once Bakura felt bit nervous of going there, he had been feeling like that every time he was alone with her. He knew, though, that Malik left him alone with her purposely, Bakura knew that Malik was planning something along with Seto. Bakura wanted to forget everything for now, but couldn't he was too caught up in his thoughts. Malik just looked at him and saw how confused Bakura looked. It's true that he and Seto have been trying to get Anzu and Bakura together, for they both knew that they had feelings for each other. It was hard, but they wouldn't give up.   
  
The two walked in silence, not knowing what to say. As they walked they neared Anzu's home, and Bakura was actually happy that he was going to see her again. It seemed after two days, he really began to miss her, and the nervousness he felt was fading away. When they finally arrived they decided to enter by the window as usual, and hopefully no one was visiting Anzu. Bakura went on first then Malik followed, they made a lot of noise and got the attention of Anzu. She was in the kitchen eating and once she heard the noise she ran to her room to investigate. She was surprised to see who it was, but glad as well. The two males stood there and turned to see Anzu and they both smiled at her, she smiled at them too.   
  
"It's so good to see you guys again! How have you been?" Anzu asked, still smiling.  
  
"It's only been two days, woman," Malik commented, making Anzu's smile into a frown.   
  
"I was just asking, jeez," Anzu rolled her eyes then smiled, she would rather not argue with Malik, though she had missed it.   
  
"I smell food," Malik said as he sniffed the air. He knew it was Anzu's soup and he loved to eat it. Anzu giggled and told him that the soup was in the kitchen and he could go help himself to some. Malik gladly accepted and ran to the kitchen, where he began to devour all the soup. Meanwhile Bakura and Anzu remained quiet for a while.  
  
"So…" Bakura said, breaking the silence.  
  
"So…" Anzu said as well.   
  
"I guess I should tell you why we're here," Bakura said as he sat on Anzu's bed. She just looked at him and nodded. "We might need your house tonight. We have been planning something, that's why we haven't visited for two days."  
  
"I understand. Come here whenever you need to. I'll have things prepared for you and Malik, if you wish to sleep here," Anzu told him.  
  
"Thanks, we'll come here if we need to," he smiled for a moment and soon the room became very quiet, and one could hear the slurps that Malik made as he ate the soup. This brought the silence into a fit of laughter, both Anzu and Bakura laughed and when they stopped they just stared at each other for the longest time. Anzu blushed a bit, and Bakura noticed his, and couldn't help but think she looked cute that way. They looked away, but looked again at each other. "I think Malik and I should be going. We really need to get everything prepared," Bakura lied, knowing that there was nothing really to be prepared. It wasn't that he wanted to leave, he just felt a bit uncomfortable.   
  
"Oh, okay," Anzu said, looking down a bit, she really didn't want him to leave, but she wouldn't say anything. As Bakura got up, he began to walk to the kitchen and get Malik, but he soon stopped when Anzu spoke. "Wait," He turned around and looked at her questionably.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Promise me you'll be careful," Anzu told him, he could see the worry in her eyes. He smiled, nodded, and left the room. Once he was out of the room, Anzu sighed once again and sat on her bed. She had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight, and she feared for Bakura. 'I hope he'll be okay,' she thought and lay down. She heard Bakura and Malik talk for a while and soon they were out the door. They would use the door when it was dark outside and only when they would leave the house. If only she could get them to use it during the day, actually every time they came here. She smiled and got up. She better prepare a bed for one of the boys and get the extra sheets for them, who knew if they would come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you ask for me, Yami?" Jou asked as he entered the throne room.   
  
"Yes, there has been word that the two thieves, Bakura and Malik, have been spotted. I believe they will try and steal form one of the citizens. I want you and I to go out tonight and we will capture them. I can't rely on the guards, they have failed too many times," Yami told him, Jou just nodded.  
  
"I see, but do you think that is wise? You might get hurt, and I don't think that will be good, the people need you to rule, and you need to be healthy in order to do so," Jou pointed out.  
  
"I know that, but I know if I'm out there with you, we might have a chance of capturing the criminals. They have hurt too many people and stolen their precious items. It must be stopped and justice must be brought forward," Yami said, "Plus, Bakura and I have a little score to settle."  
  
"You do?" Jou asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, I killed his parents, and he attacked me. Giving me the scar on my right arm," Yami said showing the long scar he had. It was given to him the day that Bakura witnessed his parent's death. When he saw them die, he had charged at the pharaoh with a spear, scratching deeply into Yami's right arm and knocking hi out cold. What happened after that was a mystery, Bakura just got away somehow, and Yami woke up in his bed.  
  
"I see, very well then, I will accompany you to this little thing, but when will they strike?" Jou asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we will be guarding the areas for as long as we need to," Yami told him and Jou nodded his head understanding. The pharaoh stood up and walked out of the room, followed by Jou. They would leave tonight and hopefully for Yami, they will be around.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's almost time, Bakura, are you ready?" Malik asked his partner.  
  
"Yeah, let's do this," Bakura said as he began to descend the building they were on top of. Slowly the two ran to each house, hiding in the shadows. Their cloaks were blowing nicely in the wind and when they saw the coast was clear, they ran to the next house. After a few minutes, they arrived at their destination. The house they were at was quite big, and observing the people that lived in there for the past two days, they knew what valuable items they had. Slowly, they now began to walk around the house. When they reached the back of the house, they looked at each other for a moment then split. Malik went to the left, and Bakura went to the right and as last time at Shimi's house, Malik ended up where the bedroom is and Bakura ended up in the kitchen.   
  
Malik looked at the floor first and tried to find anything he might trip on. He didn't want anything to happen like last time. When he thought there was nothing on the floor he proceeded on. He took whatever he believes is worth something and after a while of looking, he found something shiny. Observing it in the dark didn't help so when he went to pick it up, one of the items he held fell. This made a noise, but it didn't wake the couple that lay in the bed. He sighed with relief, but when he turned to leave the room, his eyes went wide. There in front of him was a huge dog, with really sharp teeth.  
  
"Crap!" he couldn't help say, this definitely woke up the couple. They stood up, fearing who was in their room, and when they lit the candle, they saw Malik standing there. They were afraid, but they knew Malik was afraid too, since the dog was there.  
  
"Fluffy, attack," the owner of the dog ordered.  
  
"You called that beast Fluffy?" Malik asked not believing the name the couple gave the damn dog. Malik saw the dog charging at him and he dodged the dog's assault. The dog landed on his head, and this gave Malik time to get his dagger. He grabbed it and prepared himself if the beast would attack again. The dog got up and did attack once again. Malik stood his ground and waited for the right moment to strike, and when the canine lunched itself at Malik, but Malik was able to dodge and soon stab the dog right on the neck. The dog was killed instantly, and this made the owner's wife scream and shed tears. 'Now why does this seem familiar?' Malik thought as his eye twitched due to the screaming. He knew Bakura wasn't going to be happy about this.   
  
Bakura definitely heard the screams and he was very upset, it was like Malik did this purposely. "That dumbass!" Bakura used Anzu's word, and he grabbed whatever he could still grab, but then he heard people outside. 'Damn, the guards heard the screaming! Now why does this all seem familiar?' he thought as he ran, he would have to remind himself to kill Malik once they were out of this. He followed the piercing screams, but after a while they stopped, and he knew why. He finally made it to the room and looked at all the blood on the bed and the ground. He shook his head, then looked at Malik. "I know you like to kill and are psychotic, but couldn't you at least try to make less of a mess?" Bakura asked, but he only received a smirk form Malik.   
  
"I'll keep that in mind, oh clean one," Malik joked, "now why are you here?"  
  
"This is just like last time and guess who is right outside," Bakura said, but Malik couldn't answer because they heard voices in the living room. "Damn they're already in here! We'll have to leave by the window."  
  
"If you say so," Malik said as he rushed to the window and began to descend. Both of them touched the ground, but Bakura had fallen and tripped on barrels that were lying there. This made noise and got the attention of some of the guards. The two thieves turned to see many of the guards looking at them, after a moment they ran, and were soon followed by the soldiers. Both Bakura and Malik ran at the same pace and when they saw ahead of them they decided they would split. They nodded and both went the opposite direction.   
  
Malik was running as fast as he could but he soon stopped when he saw Jou right in front of him. Jou was all alone and the guards that were chasing Malik and Bakura were quite far from him. The armed forces probably thought they lost Malik and were looking for him. Malik just stared at Jou, and despite that it was dark, Malik knew who it was. He had seen him before and wasn't really afraid of him. Jou was just the best friend of the pharaoh, and due to that Malik considered him an enemy.   
  
"What the hell do you want?" Malik asked showing no emotion and just stared at him with blank eyes.  
  
"To stop you! You have gone far enough with your crimes! It ends here," Jou said bravely, this made Malik smirk.  
  
"Is that so? And how are you going to stop me?" Malik asked really not interested with Jou answer.  
  
"Either you come with me peacefully, or I'll fight you and make sure you will be captured," Jou responded.  
  
"Don't make me laugh! I can defeat you in anything. I guess what they say about you is true, you're nothing but a dumb dog," Malik smiled at that and this infuriated Jou.  
  
"What did you say?" Jou asked glaring daggers at Malik.  
  
"The only reason you're after me is because of the stupid pharaoh. You do as he says and you follow him wherever he goes, just like a pathetic, low-life dog!" Malik said, making Jou go crazy. Malik knew the he would strike any moment and prepared himself, he thought this might be fun.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Bakura ran the opposite direction he had managed to lose the guards, but he was safe entirely. When he stopped he tried to catch his breath, and as soon as he was relaxed he began to walk. As he took a few steps a voice stopped him, a voice which was all too familiar.   
  
"So we meet again, Bakura," Bakura quickly turned around to face the one person he despised with a passion.   
  
"Pharoah!" he said simply.   
  
"Well hello to you to. I must say, you are quite careless; you should never stop when people are after you. Tsk, tsk, tsk," Yami said, never removing his gaze on Bakura.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, pharaoh! What do you want?" Bakura asked annoyed with him.  
  
"I think you know perfectly well what I want. I want to stop you and make sure you are punished for everything you have done," Yami said, "I won't allow your schemes to go on any longer, your days of terrorizing ends here!" Without warning, he ran up to Bakura and quickly punched him on the noise. Bakura was able to shrug it off and keep his composure. He dodged the next attack that Yami was about to inflict on him, and punched him on his cheek. Yami stepped back and shook his head to keep his own composure. The two kicked and punched and were practically equal. After awhile, Bakura was able to get in the lead and knocked Yami to the ground. Yami just lay there, and Bakura thought he could no longer fight.  
  
"Well, pharaoh, it's so good of you to bow down to me. I must say I'm flattered," Bakura teased. Yami just kept on lying there and Bakura was about to finish him off, when…Yami quickly grabbed his dagger and held jabbed it right into Bakura's left shoulder, missing the heart about five centimeters, the blood soon began to release it self, and the pain was unbearable. But Bakura ignored it, quickly reacted and, with all his strength, he kicked Yami in the gut, making him kneel down, giving Bakura a chance to kick him in the face. This knocked Yami out, he bled from his upper head, and Bakura left it at that, and he ran away. He ran to the only place he could think of, Anzu's home. Despite the pain, and the blood he ran as fast as he could.  
  
Soon after, Jou and some of the guards found the pharaoh lying unconscious and ran to him, trying to wake him. Yami woke up, but he woke up with the hugest headache. He held his head and looked at Jou, it seemed he ad failed to stop Malik. "Where are Bakura and Malik?" Yami asked, getting up slowly, and looking around.   
  
"I'm sorry, Yami, I couldn't capture Malik, and Bakura, I'm not sure where he is," Jou answered, worried ho Yami was going to react.  
  
"Damn it! He couldn't have gotten far. He is injured and I doubt he even left the city. I want everyone to search carefully; no one will rest until he and his partner are captured, understand!" everyone nodded, not one dared to question the angered pharaoh. Yami looked at Jou and could see many scratches on him. "I see Malik had beaten you," he said.  
  
"I underestimated him," Jou said plainly. Yami nodded and walked of, he wasn't going to the palace until he found the thieves, he didn't care if he was injured, he will stop at nothing to get those criminals. Jou wanted to tell him to go back, but doing so may anger him even further. He sighed and let it be, he felt that it would be a long night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu sat patiently on her bed. She didn't want to go to sleep; she was worried that Bakura was going to come. She had to be awake and make he got settled in, him and Malik. She sighed, it was getting late into the night, and she was very, very worried. She didn't know what might be going on, for all she knew, Bakura and Malik could be hurt, and she hoped it wasn't true. She sighed practically for the millionth time and played with her hair. She would give anything to know how they were doing. She was about to leave her room when she heard a noise coming from the window. She waited until the figure was in the house and she saw that it was Malik. She smiled with cheeriness in her eyes and ran to hug him. Malik just looked dumbfounded.   
  
"It's nice to see you too," he teased, Anzu just smiled.  
  
"I was so worried about you and Bakura," she told him, noticing Bakura wasn't there, "where…is Bakura?" She looked out the window and couldn't se him anywhere.  
  
"We got caught in the house, and once we began to run we separate. I don't know where he is," Malik explained.  
  
"You don't? But what if he was captured? Shouldn't you go look for him?" Anzu said worried about what might have happened.  
  
"Bakura is capable of taking care of himself. I know he got away, don't you worry he's probably headed this way," Malik reassured her. She wasn't convinced though, she wanted Bakura to be there, she wanted him to be close to her, to be safe. She sat down on her bed and covered her face with her hands, she was so worried. Malik didn't like to see her like this and really hoped his partner came soon.   
  
As if there thoughts were heard, Bakura was climbing into the room. Both Malik and Anzu ran to the window and for some reason Bakura needed help to get in. Anzu soon saw why. On his left shoulder, she could see some dagger pierced into him. She gasped and quickly held on to him. When Bakura was inside the house, Malik helped him to stand and Anzu told him to lay him in the bed. Mali did so, and Bakura groaned with pain. Anzu couldn't bear to see him like this and a few tears began to spill.   
  
"Malik, go fetch me a bucket with water and many cloths. You know where it is," Malik nodded and quickly left. Anzu then turned her attention back to Bakura, and she slowly talked to him, "Bakura, if you can here me, I going to take the dagger out. So it might hurt a bit." She only heard a groan and took it as a sign. She reached out her hand and held on the dagger, and with on swift move she took it out. Bakura held in his scream, but he tossed and turned. The blood was still flowing and Anzu had o stop it. She didn't have any sort of cloth with her so she ripped part of her robe and put it on Bakura wound. The sheet quickly turned to red, and it made Anzu worry. "Oh Bakura, please hold on…" she could feel him trying to reach for her hand and she gave it to him. She could see a smile on his face reassuring her that everything will be alright. Soon after Malik came with the water and cloths.   
  
"Thank you, Malik," she said simply and when she was about to clean the wound, the door knocked, making Anzu and Malik look at each other. Who could it possibly be at this time? Anzu got up and told Malik to clean the wound while she got the door. "Whatever happens, Malik, stay quiet," she said as she left. She slowly walked to the door, and hoped everything will be alright.  
  
*Well guess what? That's it. The chapter is over! Muhahahaha! So who could be at the door, hmm? Yami? Seto? Jou? Who knows…oh wait, I do!!! And what about Bakura? Will he be okay? Well tune in next time to find out!!! 


	7. Tell Her!

*Hello again my loyal fans!!! That is if I have any…Anyways, I finally got the next chapter up. I know it took long, but for some reason school seems to be getting harder. Let's see, there is something I should tell you all. My dad has threatened to take down the internet, so if by some chance I don't update in a very, very long time, that means I don't have internet. Anywho, this chapter isn't as good as I planned, but it'll have to do. Also, there is part in the chapter where Bakura is talking to this voice and Bakura is with the "..." and the voice is '...'. So enough of me talking, read and enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
Chapter 7~Tell Her!!!  
  
Anzu paced slowly to the door, her heart was beating quickly, she feared the person who was at the door, for all she knew it could be anyone. She grabbed a candle and took each step slower than the one before. Once she reached the door, she took a deep breath, and made herself look as if she had just woken up. Slowly, she raised her hand to the metal doorknob, turned it, and opened the door only a tad to see the person who had dared to knock on her door. To her surprise it was Yami. 'What is he doing here? I thought the pharaoh would be asleep at this time,' she thought as she stared at Yami for a bit.  
  
"May I ask why you're here Pharaoh Yami?" Anzu asked politely, hoping he wouldn't want to come in.  
  
"A murder has taken place and a robbery as well. The two criminals got away and one of my guards said they spotted someone going this way, so I came to check if you were alright," Yami told her, Anzu just looked at him for awhile and spoke.  
  
"Well, I was sleeping and nothing happened, so I'm alright, thanks for your concern," she lied.  
  
"I see. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I just wanted to make sure you were fine. I wouldn't want anything happening to you," Yami said, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"It's okay, so if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to sleep. I have to wake up early; I promised Seto I would help him with something," Anzu lied once again, just wishing the pharaoh would leave.  
  
"I understand, but be careful, if you hear or spot anything, yell and I'll come running," Yami told her then began to walk away. Anzu just stared for awhile longer and let out a sigh of relief. She closed the door and ran to her room.  
  
Meanwhile as Yami walked away, Jou came up to him, "So was she okay?" Yami just looked at him and nodded but he knew his friend couldn't see him in the dark.  
  
"Yes, she was fine, but she seemed a bit tensed and looked worried. I feel like she is keeping something from me," Yami told Jou.  
  
"You think?" Jou asked, not really believing that Anzu would keep something form Yami, she never really seemed the type to.   
  
"I'm not sure, but I'll leave it for now," Yami said as he walked away. He still wasn't going to stop looking for Bakura, and Jou knew this, so he followed Yami and both began their search again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu quickly arrived at her room and saw that Bakura was wrapped up in sheets and the bleeding seemed to have stopped. She sighed another sigh of relief and walked up to Malik, who was sitting on the bed looking at Bakura, who seemed to be asleep.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Anzu asked, afraid of what the answer may be.  
  
"I think he will be, but I'm not sure. I tried waking him up, but I couldn't," Malik told her, she noticed his worried tone.   
  
"What do mean?" she asked, not wanting to know what he would say.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him. He probably fainted for the amount of blood he lost was immense," Malik said.  
  
"I see," that's all Anzu could say, she was afraid if she spoke more she would brake down into tears. She walked past Malik and kneeled beside the sleeping Bakura. She slowly lifted her hand to his hair and brushed it away from his handsome face. All Anzu wanted was for him to wake up and tell her everything was alright. She couldn't help but le a few tears shed, if only she could do something, anything would do. She looked away from Bakura and looked at Malik, "what happened out there?"  
  
Malik looked at her, and then responded, "It seemed the pharaoh and his little pal, Jounouchi, were keeping watch. Jou had attacked me, and by the looks of it, the pharaoh attacked Bakura."  
  
"How can you be so certain it was Yami?" Anzu asked, quite shocked at what she heard. 'Could Yami actually be this cruel?' she thought to herself. She knew Yami since she was a child and never has she seen him harm anyone. The only time she seen him so cold hearted was when he sentenced Seto's brother, Mokuba, to death, but he wasn't the one who killed. How could Yami have stabbed Bakura?  
  
"Yes, I'm certain. Look at the dagger you pulled out of Bakura. No one but a pharaoh could have such a dagger," Malik answered handing the dagger to Anzu. She observed it and knew Malik was telling the truth. The dagger was cover in red and blue jewels, jewels that only a pharaoh is capable of having. She looked at it with disbelief, but no matter what the truth would always remain. Anzu lay the dagger down and looked back at Bakura. To think, she always thought Yami as a person who was kind, despite what he was trying to do to her, she saw past that and saw Yami as a pharaoh that cared for his people. It scared her to think that he would kill someone for his purposes. She looked away from Bakura and looked back at Malik and gave him a look that she wanted to be alone with Bakura. He understood and left the room.   
  
Anzu turned her gaze upon Bakura again and began to cry, "Oh Bakura, I hope you'll be okay…you just have to be. I…need you." Anzu laid her head in her arms and closed her eyes. She soon fell into a deep sleep, crying while doing so.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everywhere you looked, there was darkness. Nothing but emptiness. No sound could be heard, no light could be seen…it was only silent and dark. It was a place where you'd never wish to be, a place where you are left all alone. Depending on how you feel and how you live, it may all be different. For one it may be light, but for another, it may be dark. One would surely go insane in the dark void, wishing that someone would here there cries, wishing that someone was there. There was no escape form the place that everyone has deep within them, the place everyone knows as their heart. Sometimes people say follow your heart, but what if your heart was your darkness? What then, what do you do when deep within your heart there is nothing but blackness? What then?   
  
Bakura slowly opened his eyes, revealing his surroundings. When his eyes were fully opened he stared at nothing. Everywhere he looked was empty, everything was black. "Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular. He wanted to move, but he feared he would get lost, if that was possible. He didn't even know where he was, was he…dead? He looked around, but everything was the same. To the right, darkness, to the left, darkness, there was no escape. "Where am I?" he asked again, but this time he received a reply.  
  
'In your heart,' a voice responded simply.  
  
"What?" asked Bakura.  
  
'I said you are in your heart,' the voice said again.  
  
"My heart? But how can I be here, am I dead?" Bakura asked fearing the answer.  
  
'No, not really'  
  
"Then why am I here?"  
  
'Because.'  
  
"Because why?"  
  
'Because you are having a hard time figuring out yourself and what you feel in your heart'  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
'Isn't it obvious? I'm talking about her.'  
  
"Her?"   
  
'Anzu.'  
  
"What about her?"  
  
'You love her.'  
  
"What!? How dare you tell me such a thing."  
  
'You cannot deny it from me.'  
  
"Enough, who are you, show yourself!" Bakura was getting upset with all of this, none of this made sense; he didn't even believe he was in his heart. Why would he be? After he told the voice to reveal itself, Bakura saw a little light forming in front of him. With a brilliant flash of light, the voice revealed itself, making Bakura's eyes widen. There, in front of him stood an exact double of himself, just staring at him. "Who the hell are you? Are you…?"  
  
'Me?' the double sfinished, Bakura just nodded. 'No, I'm just your heart. Your black heart. Look around you Bakura; this is what is in your heart. Hatred, anger, and even fear are what you have kept in here.'  
  
"I practically knew that! So what's the point of me being here?"   
  
'To show you something, and to help you understand what you really feel.'  
  
"What?"  
  
'Look above and see what I speak of.' Bakura did as he was told and looked up. He couldn't believe what he saw, up above him was ball of light. But didn't his heart just tell him that his heart was black? 'You even have a little bit a light in you. It will grow eventually, that is…if you let Anzu get close to you'  
  
"But I don't have any feelings for her."  
  
'That's a lie and you know it. You deny what is the truth, you have fallen for Anzu, and trust me it isn't as bad as it seems. The light you see will grow and make you a better person. Don't fear it, for it won't harm you but it may give you something that you have never felt in a long time'  
  
"Maybe so, but how can I be so certain that that she…could ever feel the way I feel?"  
  
'Trust me; she feels the same about you'  
  
"And how can you be so certain?"  
  
'Take a look for yourself, behind you' Bakura turned around and saw an image appear in front of him. It was Anzu, she was kneeling beside his sleeping form and was sleeping while holding his hand. She seemed like she had been crying before, but why.   
  
"Why is she there?" Bakura asked, not looking away.   
  
'Because, she is worried about you. It has been five days since you have last awaken; she is waiting for you, and dares not to leave your side. She's been by your side every waking moment and every sleeping moment, just waiting for you. You know why?'  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Because she too, has fallen for you, why else would she stay by you? Why else would she hide you from the pharaoh? She cares and probably loves you. So all you have to do is tell her.'  
  
"But what if it's not true? What if she rejects me? I don't want to ruin anything with her."  
  
'But you don't know for sure. Tell her, tell her how you feel! Tell her you love her!' Bakura stayed silent, could he ever have the courage to tell Anzu how he felt? He was so afraid of what she would say, it would be too hard. 'Tell her Bakura! Tell her!'  
  
"But I can't, I just…"  
  
'She loves you and you love her. Now wake up, and tell her. Make me full of light; make your spirit full of happiness. Now wake up and give her your heart!' Bakura looked at the figure and wanted to say something but it was fading away. Bakura didn't want it to go, if it left, he would be left all alone in the void he fears. He didn't want to be left in the darkness, not anymore! He wanted someone to be there, he wanted to be with someone who could fill the emptiness. For once he didn't want to be alone. 'Wake up, wake up…' That's all that could be heard and with one big flash of light, everything was gone and he was devoured in the light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slowly, opening his eyes, Bakura woke up from what he believed to be a dream. Everything around him was no longer dark, and truly he was glad. He looked to his right and saw Anzu holding his hand tightly. She was still sleeping and he did no to wake her. So he gently got his hand out from her grasp and slowly got off the bed. His shoulder was still in pain, but felt worse before. When he was off the bed, he turned to look at Anzu, thinking that she was uncomfortable; he decided to lay her on the bed. He approached her and slowly lifted her, despite the pain in his shoulder. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He stared at her for a long time, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked and he smiled. 'To think, that someone like her could ever like someone like me. It probably will never happen, so why bother telling her how I feel?' Bakura thought, but then he got a little feeling in his heart to tell her. He sighed and thought he would say it when she woke up. The only thing was, how would he tell her? Bakura got out of the room and decided to go into the kitchen and find something to eat.   
  
One hour later, Anzu slowly opened her eyes, she felt strange, like something was missing. When she realized that she was lying in her bed, she sprung up and looked around searching for Bakura. She was very worried, what could have possibly happened to him? She got out of the bed quickly and ran out of her room to search for him. Upon arriving in the kitchen her heart overly filled with joy. There, sitting at the table, was Bakura who seemed to be in deep thought. Her eyes light up and she had a big smile on her face. She didn't know whether this was real or her mind was playing tricks on her. She was afraid to say his name, for who knew if he would respond, but with courage she whispered.  
  
"Bakura?" as soon as he heard his name, Bakura turned around to face Anzu. He gave her a smile.  
  
"Hello, Anzu," when Anzu heard him speak, her eyes began to water, but not because she was sad, but for the joy she felt. Without a thought she ran to Bakura and gave him a hug. Bakura groaned a bit due his injury, but he didn't mind.  
  
"I was so worried about you! You were asleep for five days straight and I didn't know if you'd ever wake up," Anzu held on to him tight, fearing if she let go he would leave her. "I was so worried! Oh, Bakura, I was so scared!" Tears began to fall heavily, but she didn't care if he saw her cry, she just wanted to let it all out. Bakura looked at her and couldn't believe how she is reacting. 'Did she really feel this way about me? Was she really this worried?' he asked himself, but to him it shouldn't matter now, maybe now it was the time to tell her. But as he tried to say something, the words would not come out. Anzu looked up to his face and noticed he was in deep thought. She wondered what he was thinking, but thought best to shrugged it off. After a moment of silence, Bakura stomach growled. This made both Anzu and Bakura laugh softly.  
  
"I guess I'm hungry," Bakura stated.  
  
"I would say so; you haven't eaten in five days. I'll make you some soup, okay?" Bakura nodded yes and Anzu got up and went to prepare the soup. Many minutes passed and there was nothing but silence again. Then Bakura had wondered something.  
  
"Where's Malik?" he asked and soon received his response.  
  
"He went to visit Seto. Said something about needing to talk to him," she told him as she was pouring the ingredients into the water. Everything was silent again and Anzu was soon finished making the soup. She poured some of it into a bowl and handed it to Bakura. Bakura gladly took it and been devouring it quickly. When he was done he stared at the empty bowl for a moment, he had to tell her. It was now or never.  
  
"Anzu," he whispered, but she could still hear him.  
  
"Yes?" she looked at him, wondering what was in his mind.  
  
"I…I" he stuttered, he didn't know how to say it. 'Just tell her how you feel,' he thought as he kept trying. "I…l…would like another serving." He couldn't say it; he couldn't come out with the words.  
  
"Oh okay, hold on," she got up and grabbed his bowl and went to give him more soup. Bakura felt stupid. Why couldn't he say it, why was it so hard. He thought it would be best t tell her later, maybe at a better time. He thought of places where he could tell her, then one place came to mind. 'I'll take her there, and I'll tell her there, maybe then I will be prepared,' he thought as he as Anzu gave him another bowl of soup. He smiled at her and she just smiled back. HE would tell her, sooner or later.  
  
*Aarrgg! I feel like this is the worst chapter. It's sappy, and I can't believe I wrote it! But hey, a chapter is a chapter. Now time for the next one, oh goodie. So what do you think, where will Bakura take her and will he tell her that he loves her? Tune in next time and find out. 


	8. So close, so very, very close

*Well people guess what; the next Chapter is finally here!! Everyone with me now, YAY!!!!! Anywayz, I have some bad news. It seems my dad will get rid of the internet, so I only have it until May 21! I know that sucks, and I'm not sure how I'll update, but I'll find a way. But until then I will try hard to update before that time.  
Anywayz, I will like to thank everyone again for reviewing, you guys are so great! Well, enough of this, on with the story! Read and Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
Chapter 8~So close, so very, very close.  
  
Bakura walked for a very long time. He was going to a place only he and Malik dared to enter. It was a secret area that he had found while exploring deeper into the city of Crime. Many thieves heard stories about the secret area, but Bakura did not buy into any if it. Since he didn't believe any of the stories, he convinced Malik to go with him to the place everyone feared. When they traveled there they hesitant to go in, it was actually like a cave and when they finally went in, they were surprised to see what they saw. Inside the cave was a beautiful place, there was a waterfall right in the middle, pouring into the shining lake at the bottom, trees surrounding the area, flowers were everywhere, and the sky could not be seen, but only a bit of light would shine into the place by a small hole at the top of the cave. It was like an enchanted forest almost, but it was in a cave, which was kind of odd. Bakura knew that this place would be a perfect place to bring Anzu. He smiled a little and he soon arrived at the magical cave. It would be the best place to tell her.  
  
Bakura went in and observed the area, the forest shone brilliantly and every time he went in there he would always feel relaxed and all his troubles would just vanish. He knew that if he felt this way in this place it would be easy to tell Anzu how he felt. He would tell her and hopefully she will feel the same. That was al he hoped, because he knew that she was different from any other person he has ever met and he really wanted to be with her…always. He only hoped she felt the same way, he hoped it would all be the way he wanted it. That's all he could do, hope.  
  
"Well everything seems to be okay in here, I must as well go visit Anzu and ask her to come. Hopefully she won't be busy," Bakura said to himself and soon began to walk back. He would probably get to her house before dusk, and by then she probably would be at home. He hoped that the pharaoh wasn't there, or else there would be a lot of problems. He still wanted to get back at that stupid pharaoh for stabbing him and almost killing him. He couldn't believe that he was asleep for five days because of that pharaoh, he underestimated him. It has been two days since he woke up and during these two days he wanted to kill the pharaoh and tell Anzu how he felt. Well, he knew he could do one; kill the pharaoh should be simple. He chuckled at the thought, "No first I must tell Anzu, then when it is done I'll plan for the pharaoh's demise."  
  
He quickly got out of the cave and went to prepare himself for the walk to Anzu's house. He would tell her today or tomorrow, whichever the day he knows he will be ready. He sighed, feeling nervous at how he would tell her. He wondered if he should say the words straight out or tell her differently. He sighed again; he couldn't believe that a female was making him feel this way, especially when he thought love was weak. How in the world did he ever fall for her, and when was it? He sighed once again and thought it would be best to leave the topic alone, however he feels is how he feels, he shouldn't question it. He just hoped that she felt the same way; he would be crushed if she didn't. One more time, he sighed, and kept walking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu was at the temple talking with Seto. It has been two days ago since Bakura woke up and she had seen him. She wanted to be with him, to make sure he was alright, but she knew she couldn't do that. Her mind wondered off and Seto noticed this, she has been doing a lot of that lately. He knew what she was thinking but he wouldn't ask her about it. Seto knew that she has fallen for the white haired thief and wants to be with him any time she can. He and Malik actually know, and they have been planning to get the two together, but the thing is, they believe the two will get together on their own. They were going to wait and see what happens and if they don't express their feelings within an amount of time, he and Malik would have to take the situation into their own hands. But Seto knew they wouldn't need to.   
  
He looked at her and saw that she was still in her own world, he smiled at her. He never saw her like this, so happy and so giddy. She would smile when she was thinking, and one could see she was really happy. There were times when she would start to giggle uncontrollably, a sure sign that she was in love. He wondered why she hasn't said anything about it, though, was she too shy? Well, that shouldn't be a concern, in time she will say something.   
  
"Anzu?" Seto had to take her out of her thoughts due to the fact that he had to go somewhere. She didn't say anything, so this time he said it a little louder, "Anzu!"  
  
Anzu finally heard him and shook her head to clear her head of all thoughts and then turned to look at Seto. She looked confused of where she was then remembered, "Oh Seto, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"Yeah I know, it's okay. I just wanted to tell you that I have to go somewhere right now," Seto told her and she understood.  
  
"Oh alright, I better get home too, the sun is almost going down. Wow I have been here for a long time," she smiled and kissed Seto on the cheek and walked away. He smiled too; he hoped she got home safely. About a few moments later he walked away to go to the place he was suppose to go to.  
  
Anzu walked slowly home. She was thinking about Bakura again, which was becoming a habit for her. She knew why he was always in her mind, she couldn't deny it, she loved Bakura and she only wishes that he felt the same way. She didn't know how it happened or why he was the one she fell for. There were so many guys in Egypt, but the thief had caught her attention. She wondered if it would ever work between the two, a thief and an average girl. She hoped he felt the same way, but should she even bother to tell him? 'What if he didn't feel at all the same way? I don't want to ruin anything between us,' she thought as she her house was in sight. She walked a bit faster and arrived home safely. She went inside and went directly to the kitchen; she was hungry so food was now in her mind. She thought of what to make and decided to cook some meat.   
  
As she was preparing everything, her mind wondered back to, you guessed it, Bakura. How is it that she can't her thoughts away from him, she thought as she cut the meat to little pieces. Whatever it was she didn't mind, she liked to think about the cute guy, so really there was no problem.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura could s Anzu's house, he had been walking for a very long time and guess what he was thinking about, or rather, who. You guessed it, Anzu. He had the same habit like Anzu, except he thought about her. He thought the only way to get her out if his head would be to tell her how he felt and he would soon do it. Once at her house, he entered form the window and when he was inside he went into the kitchen. She wasn't here he realized. 'Must be visiting Seto,' he thought as he walked back to the bedroom. He would wait for her return and then ask her if she would like to come with him to his special little area. He only hoped she would say yes.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, he finally heard her come. He snuck out the room to see of she was alone, to his luck she was. She was in the kitchen and saw that she was preparing food. At that moment he heard his stomach growl, he knew he was hungry; it had been awhile since he last ate. He began walking to where she was and saw that she wasn't deep in thought. He smirked, 'she really shouldn't do that, who knows who would ever creep up on her. Like me for example.' Bakura slowly crept behind her and she still had no clue about it. Once he was right behind her, he grabbed her, making Anzu shriek. He laughed at her then he loosened his grip.  
  
"It's okay, it's only me," he assured her. She was tense, but hearing his voice, she calmed down and turned around to face him. She was relieved it was him.  
  
"Don't do that! You scared me!" she told him, but she smiled, happy to see him.  
  
"That's was the point," he said copying her smile. She punched him softly on the arm and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you. I haven't seen you in two days; I was beginning to get worried. What have you been up to?" She asked.  
  
"Planning things," he said simply as, he got away from her grasp and sat down on a chair.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to go steal something. You still need to heal a bit more," she said, hoping he wouldn't do so.  
  
"No, I was planning something else and it involves you," he said, knowing it would be the best time to ask.  
  
"Oh really, what is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I was planning on asking you something," Bakura told her and Anzu looked at him awaiting the question. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me to my home, but there is some place I wanted to take you."  
  
Anzu looked at him and knew she would gladly want to go; after all, she never went to his house. "Sure, I would love to. We could almost call it a date."  
  
"If you want to," Bakura said pleased with the answer. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Will tomorrow be alright to go?"  
  
"Yes, that would be okay,"   
  
"Then I will pick you up tomorrow before sundown," He said and she nodded yes.  
  
"Ok then it's settled," she said, "Anyway, do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Sure," with that said, she went to finish what she started and soon served Bakura.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day soon arrived and Anzu was sitting patiently on her bed. It was almost sundown, but Bakura has yet to arrive. She knew he would be here; she just had to wait a little longer. She really couldn't wait to go, she told Seto all about it, and he was happy for her. She looked out the window from where she was sitting and she only wished that she could here Bakura call her name. She wanted to see this place that he talked about yesterday. Bakura didn't say much about it, but told her that she could swim if she liked. So, she had a towel and extra clothing if she decided to go swimming. Actually she did want to swim and couldn't wait to go. She had asked Bakura what the area was called, he told her that where he lived was called Crime, and she promised she would never tell a soul about it and then he told her that the 'special area' didn't have a name. She would have to come up with one when she saw it.   
  
Moment later, she was still waiting in her room. The sun was almost setting, and she wondered what was keeping him. She waiting a little longer, then she heard him. Her heart jumped with joy and she ran to her window. Below she could see Bakura and she smiled.   
  
"What took you so long?" She asked.  
  
"Sorry about that, Malik was bothering and he wouldn't let me go until I told where I was off to," he answered as Anzu threw her belonging at him and he caught it. She then climb down, but she slipped and Bakura was able to catch her. He held on tight, scared that if he let go he would loose her. She faced him and saw that he was worried of what could have happened, she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she got out of his grasp. She didn't know whether he as blushing because of the dark, but she could have sworn she saw a shade of red.   
  
"No problem. Well, we should be going," Bakura said as he held out his arm for her to grab.  
  
"You're right, let's go," Anzu said as she grabbed on to his arm and then the two began to walk. They walked silently for a while, but they soon began to talk and laugh about anything that came to mind. One could almost mistake them of being a couple.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After what seemed like a short walk, Anzu and Bakura finally arrived at the city of Crime, where all criminals lived in harmony…well not really, they just lived there since they had no where else to go. Before entering Bakura told Anzu to stay with him at all times, to not look at anyone else, and if they got separated, she should ignore everyone at all times. He was worried what might happen if they were separated, but he would try to find her before anything happens. Anzu nodded at Bakura understanding everything, and when they were at the entrance she met Lume, who Bakura seemed to dislike. When they got through, she couldn't believe what she saw. The city of crime was not what she expected, it was…beautiful. Everywhere you look you could see silver, gold shining. Crystals sparkled by the light of the moon and people didn't look like she thought they would. All of them were dressed nicely and wore jewelry, almost like Malik did.   
  
"You look surprised. What is it?" Bakura asked her, she shook out of her trance and looked at Bakura.  
  
"Everything looks so beautiful here," she told him as she observed the place even more.  
  
"What did you expect? We thieves steal anything that is priceless, that is worth something. We either sell it or decorate our home. We like to see how great our city is," Bakura explained as grabbed he hand and led her down a path.   
  
"Where are we going?" Anzu asked, looking at everything they passed by.  
  
"My house, then we're going to that area I told you about," he answered as he led her to his home.   
  
It didn't take long before they arrived. Once there Bakura gave Anzu a tour of the house, which wasn't much but everything in it was beautiful, that is until she got to his room. It was messy, but it was okay. She he knew Bakura only used it to sleep, so it didn't really matter. After the tour, Bakura led Anzu to the living room, where they both sat and talked a bit more. After a while, Anzu was ready to go where Bakura wanted to take her. He agreed and they were soon off to the cave.  
  
Soon after, they were there, and Bakura told Anzu to close he eyes before she entered, and she did so. He held on to her hands and guided her in, slowly. He soon stopped and let go of her hands. He went behind her and told her to open her eyes. As she opened them and everything was revealed, she gasped with total enchantment. Everything was so beautiful, so amazing. She smiled at what she saw and wondered if this place was actually real. It seemed to good to be true.  
  
"Oh, Bakura, it's beautiful!" she said as she walked around observing everything and touching what she liked. Bakura smiled at how much she liked it and how much she was enjoying herself.   
  
"I'm glad you like this place. You can come here anytime you want if you like," Anzu looked at him with the happiest eyes, ran to him, and hugged him. He blushed the second time that day, and this time she was able to see t. She giggled and ran off to observe more things. After looking around she decided to swim. She even had to force Bakura to get into the water, she actually pushed him in. But she regretted it when he began to splash water at her. Soon it became a war and the two were enjoying themselves. The fun soon ended, though, when they got out of the water. But the talked more and got to know more about each other.   
  
They sat at the edge of the lake, and had their feet in the water. Anzu and Bakura were actually sitting very close to each other and Anzu had her head on Bakura's shoulder. When they had nothing to talk about anymore they stayed silent but they enjoyed each others company. As Anzu's head lay on his shoulder, she looked around the area even more and saw something she hadn't noticed. All the flowers that were in this place were blooming, quite odd since there was no sun but she didn't care that much. As she kept looking at the flowers there was a rose which wasn't blooming she wondered why.  
  
"Hey, Bakura, why isn't that rose blooming?" she asked as she got up and went to observe it even closer.   
  
"Oh that, it never blooms, I really don't know why, but as long as I have been here it never bloomed," he explained as he went beside her.   
  
"Poor thing, it must feel left out."  
  
"I'm sure it'll bloom some day," he assured her.  
  
"I think it will, but something tells me I won't be able to see it," she said not knowing why she thought that way. Bakura just looked at her weirdly but shrugged it off. She smiled at him and went sit back at hr previous place. "You know, I thought of a name for this place," she began, as he went to sit back beside her, "I thought Hikari would be a nice name."  
  
"Hikari? Sounds good, Hikari it is," Bakura said, and Anzu stayed quiet, but he knew she was probably smiling. Then after a while of silence he remembered the reason he wanted to bring her here. He wanted to tell her how he felt, and right now it was the perfect time. He cleared his throat and bean to talk, "Anzu?"  
  
"Hmm?" she said simply.  
  
'There's something I need to tell you," he began, "I…I…I lo…" he was cut off by a noise that came form behind them. The two quickly spun around and couldn't believe who the saw. It was Malik, and by the looks of it he fell from a high place. He got up and dusted himself off and smiled innocently at the two. He was spying on them and they knew it. Anzu giggled a little, but Bakura seemed very, very angry.   
  
"Well, hello there. I didn't you guys were here," he lied as he looked on nervously. Anzu just giggled a bit more then stood up.  
  
"Well, I better get back home," Anzu said as she walked off.  
  
"Wait, Anzu, I should walk you back," he said, knowing that it would be best since it was dark and criminals were just outside.   
  
"No it's okay, really. I'll be fine. I don't want to be a bother. I'll see you tomorrow?" he nodded and without another she left, but said goodnight to Malik before leaving. Malik also said goodnight and when she was no longer in sight, he turned around to see a very, very, very angry Bakura. If looks could kill he probably would be dead five times before he hit the ground. He smiled nervously again and walked backwards slowly, wishing he could get out. But luck was not at his side and Bakura charged at him and he ran as fast as he could.  
  
"Come back here you little bastard!!!! I'm going to kill you," Bakura shouted as he chased Malik. He had a chance to tell her, but noooo, Malik had to ruin it for him. He was so close, so very, very close!  
  
*Haha, Malik. He can ruin a lot of things. I wonder if he will survive Bakura's wrath. By the looks of it, probably not. Anyway, hoped you like this chapter, I know it took me long, but at least I typed it. And don't worry, the two will get together soon, and I mean soon! Well I have nothing more to say, chao. 


	9. Finally!

*Well, people the new chapter is finally up. Yay!! But I must sadly inform you that it may be a very long time until I update again. My internet connection will be gone on the 21 of May. I had some reviews suggesting ways that I can update, but the thing is my school sucks. The computers have blocked out Fanfiction.net. So school cannot help. Now I would use the library, but the thing is I don't have a floppy disc, meaning I can't update in the library. I know this all sucks, but don't worry; I will find a way to update again. Also I doubt I could even update if I still had the internet, school is a bitch with all these projects giving to you at the very end of the semester. I have three in total, and they are going to take time to complete, I haven't even started! Anyways, I will find a way to update another time, so please be patient. Thank you.  
  
Now there was one reviewer who wanted to know if I wrote that crappy poem. As you can tell since I said crappy, I did write it. I don't know why, I just did. Also this reviewer said she didn't like Tea. Okay I have a lot to say about people who really hate the girl, so brace yourself. I know in the English version of Yu-Gi-Oh people find Tea very annoying, but I don't she is. I think she is a great character in the English and Japanese version. It's true there is a difference between the two, but I like both. Anzu in the English version just cares a lot about her friends, I mean who doesn't. I know she gets carried a way sometimes, but doesn't Joey or Yugi also do that. I mean there are episodes where these two talk about how important their friendship is and how they will conquer all that crap with their friendship. People don't make fun of that, it's like they are only after poor Tea because they like Joey or Yugi or whoever is not Tea. Also what I hate is Tea bashing, OMG people, you hate a certain person and you write about them. Don't you have anything better to do than to write about your most hated character and torturing them? For some people it's funny, but sometimes people get too carried away. But I am not going to say they shouldn't write bashing stories, I mean people can write what they like, it is a fanfic, but I think it is just a waste of time and space. Don't get me wrong, I am not like Tea at all, I am actually a very evil person, why I like her is a mystery to me. Anyways I should stop talking about this, it's not like it'll make a difference. I am not saying people shouldn't hate her, it's your own opinion. I just don't like when people tell me, it annoys me. Oh well enough of me talking about this, I probably sound annoying.  
  
*****Warning: This chapter contains scenes that may not be suitable for younger children, and believe me when I say that. It's not that bad, so I didn't raise the rating. But soon it will go up to R. Thank you!******  
  
Read and Enjoy!!!   
  
Chapter 9~Finally!  
  
Night became day, signaling the new day has come for Anzu. Once she felt the sun touch her creamy coloured skin, she opened her eyes slowly and rose form her lying position to a sitting one. She stretched and yawned and soon rose from her bed. Anzu went into the kitchen to do what she usually did, make something to eat. As she prepared breakfast, memories of last night crept into her mind. She knew what Bakura was going to say to her. She just knew he was going to say it, say what she hoped for a long time now. He was so close, but Malik had to ruin everything. She sighed at that, why couldn't he just leave them alone? If Bakura was really going to say what she hoped he was going to say, she would have been a jolly little girl. But nooooo, Malik had to be spying on them. Anzu felt sorry for Bakura, though, he probably had to sum up a lot of courage if he was about to say those words. Then Anzu wondered, was he really going to say it, say those three words that can change someone's life.   
  
"I love you," Anzu said, wondering how those words can be so strong. "I wish I could have said that, but I left before I could, before HE could. Poor Bakura, the way he looked at Malik was pure evil. He probably felt so embarrassed in a way. I wonder if Malik is still alive." She thought of what could have happened and sighed again. She wished she hadn't left, but she knew it was necessary, Bakura looked like he would kill, it was best to leave, so she did. Walking out of Crime though, was scary; all the crooks stared at her, as if she had something on her face. But she remembered Bakura telling her to ignore everyone, and she did. Actually she ignored everyone and ran out as quickly as possible; the stares were really freaking her out. After a while she got home safely and quickly fell asleep.   
  
That was yesterday and hopefully there will come a time when feelings will be shared. She hoped it was soon. Anzu finished preparing her breakfast and began to eat quietly. She would see Bakura later for sure, probably during nightfall. So the best thing to do after her meal would be to visit Seto. She had to tell him everything that happened last night, for some reason he just wanted to know. When she told him that she was going to Bakura's home, he told her to tell him all that had happened. She agreed, so now he must be waiting for her. She chuckled, Seto can be impatient and knowing him he probably didn't get any sleep.   
  
Her breakfast as almost done, but she had to stop eating when she heard a knock on the door. Raising a brow, she stood up and walked to the door. Opening it she saw a man smiling at her. "Good morning, madam, I have letter for you," he said smiling at he and handing the letter to her. She took it and while saying thank you and the man soon departed. She stared for a while and when he could no longer be seen, she went back to her food. She held the letter and looked at it for a moment and opened it. It was a letter from her mother. In it was written:  
  
Dearest Anzu,  
  
I must inform you that your father and I may take longer than expected to arrive back home. We found out from our relatives that there are more relatives than we had anticipated. It seems that many have children and their children have children as well. I could not believe that, how long has it been since I last saw our family? Am I that old? Well, your father and I want to visit them as well, they are family after all. So we believe it will take another year or two to arrive, making it a total of at least four years that we will be away. I miss you so much, but I have to see how our family, at least before I die, you know. I really shouldn't talk like that. Anyways, I love you and I want you to take good care of yourself. Your father misses you too, and you'll be in our thoughts. So until then, see you.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
PS: Don't do anything foolish!  
  
Anzu stared at the letter, she sighed. She really missed her parents and couldn't believe they wee going to take longer to come home. And what did her mom mean don't do anything foolish. She never did anything foolish…well, not always. She smiled at that and put the letter away. She thought now was the best time to go to visit Seto. Grabbing whatever she needed she left her home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taking her time to get to the temple, her mind thought of Bakura again, she knew this habit was going to be hard to break. She wondered what he was doing, what he was thinking about. 'Probably thinking about last night,' she thought. As she kept thinking she soon arrived at the temple. Climbing up the stairs, she looked around to see if Seto was outside. Without spotting anything, she knew he was inside and she quickly went in. Opening the doors she saw some of the other priests on their knees praying. She also saw some apprentices doing work and such. She looked around trying to spot Seto among the people. She couldn't see him anywhere.   
  
"Are you looking for Seto, Anzu?" Anzu turned around to meet one of the priests. His name was Zylon, someone she knew when she was young. Actually he was the Seto's teacher, the one who taught him everything, and he was the one who appointed Seto as Head of all priests.   
  
"Yes, sir Zylon. Is he here?" she asked and he nodded his head.  
  
"He is in his dorm still sleeping. You should go and wake him up; he should have been awake an hour ago. But people sometimes fear his temper," Zylon said smiling.  
  
"That's Seto, never wanting to be disturbed," she said as she bowed and walked away. As she walked to Seto's dorm, she said hello to anyone that passed by. When she at last arrived she knocked at his door softly, and when there was no response, she knocked again, but harder this time. Still no response she walked in and saw Seto sleeping so peacefully. He looked so cute and she couldn't help but giggle. It was too bad she had to wake him up, and the best way to wake someone is with water. She left the room and got a bucket full of water. Chuckling, she approached him quietly and when she was about two inches away, she dumped the water on his head. He immediately woke up and was shocked. Anzu just looked at him and laughed hysterically. When he got out of his shock he looked at Anzu with evil eyes.   
  
"Anzu!!! You're going to pay for that!!!!" quickly he got out of bed and Anzu quickly began to run. She had to get away form him, for who knew what he would do. Seto chased her as he heard her laughing at him. He smiled a bit, and chuckled at the thought of what he would do to her when he caught her. "Anzu, come back here!"   
  
"Not a chance," the two could be heard from the other priests and they knew that Seto was probably in a bad mood. Whoever he is chasing, their prayers are with the person. But unknown to them, Seto was actually just playing around.   
  
Anzu quickly ran, she didn't even know where she was going. As she ran she turned a corner, but was shocked at what she saw. She had to stop hastily, for at the end was a wall. She had reached a dead end, "Why in the world would there be a dead end in the temple!?" she said as she heard Seto close behind. She spun around and knew she was trapped, and soon Seto arrived right in front of her. "Now, now, Seto, calm down," she said as he saw Seto smirking. She just looked at him innocently.  
  
"Dear, dear Anzu, you know I am cranky when I wake up and dumping a bucket full of water on me can make it worse. Now what should I do with you," Seto said as he approached her. Anzu just laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh come on Seto it was just a joke," she said and didn't like the look on his face.  
  
"There is only one thing to do," he paused and Anzu waited patiently, "tickle attack!!!" Without a moment to react, Seto pinned Anzu down and began to tickle her. There was no mercy. Her laughter was loud and she couldn't bear it.  
  
"Se…haha…to… haha…ok…that's… hahaha…enough," she struggled to say, having a hard time breathing.   
  
"I don't know, I think you need to be tickled a bit more," Seto said as he continued is assault.   
  
"Set…hahaha…Seto, please," Anzu couldn't take much more of the laughter.  
  
"Alright, I think you had enough," he said as he stopped and stood up, "that'll teach you to mess with me."  
  
"Well, sorry! I had to wake you up, so what else was there for me to do?" Anzu said as she stood up and smiled.  
  
"Have you ever heard of shaking a person and yelling out their name," Seto told her.  
  
"Where is the fun in that? I just wanted to see the reaction on your face, and my Ra, it was priceless," she said as she began to laugh again. She could hear Seto growl softly.   
  
"Yeah, well, do it again and I'll make sure I tickle you longer," he said as he smiled at her. "Anyway, you have to tell me everything that happened last night."  
  
"I thought you forgot. Oh well, I must as well since that's the reason I came," she said as she walked away, "by the way, why is there a dead end in this temple?" Seto laughed and told her as they walked to the main room. He told it was a secret area. She just left it at that. So the two began to talk and Anzu told Seto all that happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pharaoh Yami sat in his throne room, being very bored. He had nothing to do and nothing seemed interesting to him. He let out a sigh and thought of things he could possibly do, nothing came into mind. He slowly stood up form his chair and paced around. What was there to do? Sighing once again he sat at one of the steps that would lead you up to his chair. He never felt so bored.   
  
"Is something wrong, Yami?" Jou asked coming into the room.   
  
"Yes, I'm very bored and there is nothing to do," he told his friend.  
  
"I see, well you could always go and visit the people. You know, see how they're doing…or…you could go visit Anzu," he said giving the pharaoh suggestions.  
  
"Hmm, the one with Anzu doesn't seem like a bad idea. Actually I think I'll invite her here," Yami said, "San, come here." A man came when he was called; he was the pharaoh personal messenger.   
  
"Ye…yes sir?" San said as he waited for his task.   
  
"Search for Anzu, I want you to tell her that I request her presence here. She should be at the temple right now, I believe, if not then go to her house, understood," San nodded and quickly left, for he feared of what the pharaoh could do to him if his demand was not met.  
  
"So, Yami," Jou began, trying to make conversation, "how are you and Anzu working out."  
  
"She plays hard to get, but no matter what, she will be my bride. It does not matter what she says, she cannot prevent the inevitable," Yami said so sure of what would come.   
  
"You really love her don't you?" Jou asked and Yami nodded.   
  
"Yes, ever since I met her, I knew I fell for her. We may have been children when we met, but as time went on, my love for her grew, and I just have to have her as my bride."  
  
"Even if you have to force her to marry you?" Jou asked, curious about the answer.  
  
"I don't think I will have to worry about that. She will eventually bend to my wishes," Yami said. 'Especially if she bears my child,' Yami thought, knowing what he would to do her when she arrives. He will not be disturbed again, she will be his.  
  
"I see," Jou said simply, wondering what thoughts the pharaoh could possibly have. He scared him sometimes, but no matter what he knew he would always be his friend.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto laughed when he heard about Malik falling from his hiding place. He couldn't believe he ruined everything, but Malik probably was punished for it. He laughed again and wondered what Bakura could have done to him. It must have been pretty bad for Malik. Seto chuckled then looked at Anzu; she was looking at something or rather someone. It was San.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Anzu," San greeted, and bowed.   
  
"Good morning San, what brings," Anzu said, Seto stayed quiet. He didn't like San, only because he worked for Yami, actually Seto didn't like anyone that was a personal employee for the pharaoh, and San was one of them.  
  
"I have message from the pharaoh," he began and when he had her full attention he continued, "He requests for your presence at the palace. He awaits you Miss Anzu."  
  
"I see, well then I should go," she said, worried. She didn't know what the pharaoh could possibly want, but she knew it wasn't good. This made her stomach hurt. Seto didn't even like this. Why in the world would he want Anzu to go to the palace, what business did he have with her.   
  
"Good, then come with me Miss Anzu," San said as he walked away. Anzu looked at Seto and he nodded. He didn't want her to go, but she had to do whatever the damn pharaoh requested. She mouthed good bye and walked away. Seto watched her leave and couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Yami was planning something, and it definitely wasn't going to be good.   
  
Anzu followed San closely behind and kept on thinking what the pharaoh would want. 'Maybe he was bored and wanted someone to visit him. But he has Jounouchi, so what reason would he want me to come. I'm scared of what he is capable of doing, what if…what if…no! I can't think that way! I have to be brave and whatever Yami wants I'll have to face it,' she thought as she kept walking, but slowly this time.   
  
What seemed forever was a short time and the two had finally arrived at the palace. San looked at Anzu and wondered why she looked so pale. He thought she would be glad to see Yami, after all they were friends. He raised brow and wondered what was up with her, he then decided to shrug it off when they arrived in the throne room. He bowed to her and said farewell as he left. She looked around, trying to find the pharaoh but he was no where to be seen. 'Where is he?' she thought as she got nervous.  
  
"Anzu?" a voice called out to her. She jumped a little and spun around quickly. It was Jou.   
  
"Oh, Jounouchi, you startled me," she said as she went up to him.  
  
"Sorry about that. Well you should follow me, Pharaoh Yami is waiting for you," he said as he began to walk. With hesitation she followed. A few seconds past and she got even more nervous. Where was he taking her?   
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, Jou stayed quiet for a moment then answered.  
  
"Don't worry you'll see," he said without another word. Anzu didn't like this at all. Where was he taking her and why was she here? This isn't good, she felt as if something will happen. She felt sick. "We're here; Yami will be with you in a short while so have a seat any place you like," he said as Anzu walked into the room slowly. He bowed then walked away, closing the door.   
  
It was dark in the room and she went to one of the candles she found. She grabbed it and found a torch on the wall. She quickly snatched it and with the candle she lit it. She also lit other torches she found, and when the room was bright with light, she gasped at what she saw. It was…his room, it was Yami's bedroom. "No" she simply whispered and ran for the door. But as soon she turned around she was faced by Yami. She gasped again and walked backwards slowly. This wasn't good. She was in his room, a place where he could possibly do anything.   
  
"Trying to leave so soon?" He said softly, he could see that she was afraid, but he just chuckled at that.   
  
"N…no, I was…just…" she couldn't think of anything to say. Yami didn't care though; he just began to approach her. "Yami?"  
  
"You seem so scared Anzu, what's wrong?" he asked as he was now five inches away form her.   
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," she said as she tried to back away. But as she moved back, he moved forwards, and soon she was trapped between the wall and Yami.  
  
"Do you know why I have requested for you?" he asked as he grabbed a lock of her hair, just staring into her eyes. She just nodded no and he smiled. "I wanted to talk to you. To finish our 'discussion' we had last time." Anzu eyes went wide; she knew this was going to happen. She didn't know what to do, she was petrified with fear, she couldn't move. Yami took this to his advantage and grabbed her in an embrace. She was stiff and his hands began to roam around. Anzu tried to find her voice but she couldn't, but she was able to after.  
  
"Pl…please, stop," she begged, but Yami wouldn't stop. His hand reached her face and he forced her to look at him. He just stared and what she saw in his eyes made her even more scared. She saw hunger and lust, she knew what he wanted and the thought made her sick. Yami just smiled and leaned down giving Anzu a deep kiss. She tried to push him away, but the hold he had on her was tight. His hands soon left her face and slowly made its way down to her breast. Slowly and gently he began to caress them. This made Anzu eyes open wider, she had to push him away, and with all her force she pushed him. She ran from him and stood there looking at him. "Yami, I don't want this, please just stop! You can't do this!" she cried to him.   
  
"Oh but that's where you're wrong. I can do this, and no matter what you say I know you want it," he told her as he approached. Again she moved back, and this time she was in between him and the bed. Thoughts ran through her head wondering what she could do. She looked around and found nothing that could help her. Without a second to react, Yami had pushed her on the bed. There he quickly got on top and pinned both her hands on top of her head. She was petrified again, not knowing what to do. Yami just smirked and leaned down to give her a hard kiss on the lips. He forced his tongue in her mouth roaming the area and making a few tears fall from Anzu eyes.   
  
Yami soon removed his hands from her wrists, but he was still kissing her. He soon stopped and raised a bit to observer her. He smirked once again and without time for Anzu to react, he grabbed on her robe and ripped the top part in half, revealing her breast. Anzu wanted to hide herself, but he would not let her, he soon grabbed her wrists again and pinned them down. She was crying, feeling embarrassed and scared. How could he do this? How could he be this way? Yami observed her again and admired her beauty. Slowly he bends down and began to lick one of her breast, blowing on them, seeing them grow hard and firm. Anzu couldn't bear it she couldn't let this happen.  
  
"Yami, please, I beg of you, stop," she could barely get the words out, and yet Yami continued his assault. What could she do? What could she do to stop him? She couldn't think, she couldn't do anything. She felt him remove on of his hands from her wrist and held the both with one hand. He moved his hand slowly downward and she didn't like that at all, actually she didn't like any of this. She soon felt him licking her downwards, going slowly and soon reached her abdomen. He didn't stop there though, he continued to go lower. 'No, he can't," she thought as more tears began to fall. There was only one thing to do. She had to stop him no matter what, pharaoh or not, he can't do this! "Stop it Yami!!" Yami couldn't react quickly enough. Anzu had kicked him where it hurts the most, where the sun don't shine.  
  
He stopped what he was doing and fell off the bed with so much pain. He held on to where it hurt and Anzu quickly got out of the bed. She ran to the door and looked back at him. How could she ever forgive him? She felt violated and embarrassed. The tears wouldn't stop and she ran out of the room.   
  
"Anzu!!!" she could hear the pharaoh call out her name, but she wouldn't stop. She had to keep going, she had to get out. As she ran, Jou spotted her and he could see she was crying, he wondered what happened, but Yami would have to be one to tell him, since Anzu was already outside.  
  
Once outside, Anzu did not stop running, she ran as far as she could and wouldn't stop. She didn't even know where her feet were taking her but she didn't care as long as she was out if here, she would be fine. Without even knowing she had gone out of the city, and she still ran. Running and running, she felt her legs would soon give out but she didn't care. She had to get away from everything. She raised her head and couldn't believe what she saw, how long had she been running? In front of her was the city of Crime. She thought it would be best to hide there, to stay there for now. She continued running and entered the city, not caring that Lume was trying to stop her. She ran deeper and deeper and soon passed Bakura's house, but he spotted her.  
  
"Anzu?" he asked seeing her run into the distance. He could see she was crying and this made him worry. He followed her and hoped she was alright.  
  
Anzu ran until she finally arrived at Hikari. She stopped running when she was at the edge of the lake and fell to her knees. She cried and cried shaking uncontrollably. She felt so violated, she didn't know what to do. She wiped the tears, but more just came to take their place. She slowly got up and walked into the lake, once she was in the middle she stood there, just looking at the ripples that the tears created when they fell in the water. It made her a bit calm, but she still shed tears.   
  
Bakura soon came into the cave and saw Anzu standing in the water. She was shaking and crying. He wondered what happened and slowly made his way to her. He walked into the water, and it went unnoticed by Anzu, she was concentrating too much on what happened. He slowly walked up to her and could see she was a mess, whatever happened, wasn't good.  
  
"Anzu?" he whispered. Quickly she turned around and looked at him. Bakura couldn't believe what he saw, her eyes were red and her robe was ripped for the top. He looked away, as Anzu realized why. She covered herself and looked at him and did the only thing she wanted to do. She went up to him and hugged him, held on to him as if life depended on it. She cried on his chest and Bakura just hugged her back. Whatever happened, he was going to make sure whoever did this was going to pay.   
  
He looked down at her and couldn't bear to see her like this. He then thought of one thing to do, he lifted her head so she faced him. He looked down at her with sorrowful eyes and leaned down. Gently he placed a soft kissed on her lips, and Anzu did not push back. She actually accepted it and kissed him back. She was happy, because deep down she knew Bakura cared about her so much and he would keep her safe. That's what she felt safe, and without a doubt…love. For Bakura, it was the same, he loved her and he finally was able to show her.  
  
*… … …Well, that's was interesting. Kind of weird, but interesting. Hoped you liked it, and yes the two are finally together. How beautiful…I think I going to be sick. Anyways, this will be continued later, so see you! 


	10. Great News

*Oh my gosh! I just got the next chapter up!! Everyone with me now, YAY!!!! I got the internet back, but it's Aol so Im not too hppy, but as long as I have internet i guess Im fine, I miss Sympatico, though. Anyway, I hope you guys are happy because this chapter took me long to type. I don't really like it, but it just clarifies that the two are FINALLY together. Anyway, there is something I must tell you, the lemon is coming soon, very soon! It will actually be the next chapter, or the one after. It will take place about a year after this chapter, but if anyone wants to give me an idea about one thing I could write before the year passes, I don't mind hearing it. But there might be a chance that I won't write it, since I usually like to think on my own, but I guess suggestions are good. Anywho, whatever I write I'm sure you people will like it…hopefully. Oh well, read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 10~ Great News.  
  
Anzu opened her eyes slowly; feeling a bit of the sun's rays hit her face. Once she was fully awake she remembered everything that happened last night. She was attacked by Yami and she ran to Crime. She remembered once she was there she ran to Hikari and cried her eyes out. Everything went wrong last night, but he came and helped her. He came and comforted her. He did something she never thought he would do, he kissed her and it made her feel so good, that's what Bakura did. Yami may have kissed her too, but she didn't feel anything for him, she didn't feel that WAY about him. But Bakura, he…he's different. She loved him, she knew for sure now, and that made everything different. She knew from that kiss, he probably felt the same way. She smiled after a long time of crying, and it felt good.   
  
She looked to her left and saw him sleeping. After they had shared a kiss, they got out of the water and sat by edge of the lake, he had given her his top, since Yami ripped her top. Anzu kept crying and told Bakura everything that happened, and what surprised her was that he looked furious. The way he looked was as if he would kill, and for that she knew that he really cared about her. She felt so happy to know that, for that is all she could have ever hoped for. She kept smiling and observed Bakura. He looked so cute sleeping and also innocent. Usually he would have a mean kind of look, but not right now, actually not last night either. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes and that was something he didn't do often.   
  
Anzu reached out her hand to take away some strands of hair from his face. As soon as she touched his skin, he stirred and his eyes began to flutter, and he slowly opened his eyes. She continued to move away his hair and then she started to stroke his cheek lightly, smiling while doing so. He looked at her and smiled back, but soon his smile turned into a frown. He remembered what she told him last night and he wanted to kill the pharaoh badly. How dare he try to rape her, no one is ever to do that to her, especially when he had his eye on her. He sat up and looked at Anzu for a bit longer; he wondered how she felt now.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, I guess, but I don't think I'll get over it soon," she answered.  
  
"I should just kill that damn pharaoh but before that, I should make him suffer," he said as he stood up. He helped her up and the two just stood there looking at each other. Anzu looked away and looked at the lake.  
  
"You really shouldn't do that," she said, as memories of last night kept repeating in her mind. Even if Yami tried to rape her, she couldn't let Bakura kill him. She knew she said to herself she will never forgive Yami, but she just couldn't stay mad at him. She has known him for too long, but she felt their friendship dying, slowly, but it was dying. What was she to do?   
  
"But he tried to rape you Anzu! Why wouldn't I want to kill him? He had no right to do that to you," he said as he made her look at her. She just looked at him, not knowing what to say. But then, she smiled.  
  
"You really…care for me, don't you?" she asked and this caught him totally off guard. He just looked at her and thought of one thing to say.  
  
"Yeah and…I love you, that's why I kissed you," he responded and her smile grew wider. She was so happy to hear that.  
  
"I thought so, and I feel that way too. I…Love you Bakura!" she said as she hugged him and held him tight.   
  
He stared at her and smiled. He had showed her last night, and now he finally told her. He felt so relieved that she felt the same way about him. He hugged her back and then lifted her head to face him, and once again he kissed her as did she. They both stood there and kissed each other for what seemed like an eternity, but they broke away and smiled.   
  
"Want to go eat?" Anzu asked, Bakura nodded and both left the area. Holding each other's hand they walked side by side, knowing they were together at last.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Anzu prepared something to eat in Bakura's kitchen, while Bakura sat at his table. He was thinking hard on what to do now. He was happy for once in his life and knew that no matter what happens he will never let anything happen to Anzu. He would protect her and make sure that Yami never touches her again. He really wanted to make him pay for what he tried to do to her, but he was going to listen to Anzu and no kill. He probably could get Malik to do it. He smirked and turned his gaze towards Anzu. He couldn't believe that he is with someone like her, someone who seems to deserve better but maybe they were meant to be together. The way they met was probably no coincidence, and form there it probably was meant for them to fall for each other. He kept staring at Anzu and vowed here and now that he will protect and love her forever. No matter what.  
  
Anzu could feel Bakura staring at her, so she turned around to face him and smiled at him. "Breakfast will be ready soon. After we eat what do you want to do?" she asked as she turned around to continue what she was doing.   
  
"I don't know, how about we visit Seto," he responded.  
  
"Sure that's sounds great, but promise me you won't tell Seto what happened between Yami and me, okay. The last thing I want is for him to get in trouble with the pharaoh for trying to kill him, and that's goes for you too," she said as finished making breakfast.  
  
"Alright, but we can tell him about us right?" he asked as he received his meal and began to eat.  
  
"If you want to, sure. My guess is that he will be happy. I know that he and Malik wanted us to be together," she said as she took a seat and ate as well.  
  
"You noticed too, huh?"   
  
"Yeah, it was kind of obvious," she told him as she giggled a bit.  
  
"Especially when they left us alone, hoping we would say something," Bakura said. Anzu just smiled and continued to eat her meal as did Bakura. They both sat silently and when they were done they got up and exited the house. Now was time to see Seto, and tell him everything, well almost everything that happened, but first they put on cloaks so they would not be seen. The two held each other's hand and walked out of Crime and towards the city.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Seto paced around the main room of the temple. He was worried about Anzu. There was word that she had done something to the pharaoh and that she had run away. It worried him that she was no where to be found. He had gone to her house only to find it empty. Seto didn't now what to do, his friend was missing and he didn't know whether she was hurt or somewhere unconscious. He was scared for his friend and feared he had lost her. He only prays that Ra will keep her safe. 'Maybe she's with Bakura, I never know. If only I knew where that was, I could go check. Oh, Anzu where are you?' he thought to himself as he paced around some more. 'I shouldn't have let you go with San; I shouldn't have let you go see Yami. This is my entire fault!' he continued to think. He stopped pacing and took a seat on the floor. What was he to do, Anzu was all he had left, she was like a sister to him, and losing her would be devastating. He couldn't bear it! "Oh Anzu, he whispered silently. Everything was quiet and Seto's eyes were beginning to water. Losing her would be like losing his whole life, it would be the same when he lost Mokuba. It was just too much to accept.   
  
After what seem like forever he heard footsteps, and they were coming close. He wiped the tears form his eyes and put on his usual scowl, he would no let anyone see him cry. He heard the footstep near him and soon they stopped right behind him. He stood up and turned around looking angry, wondering who dared to disturb him. He turned around and his eyes shot wide open, it was Anzu and Bakura. He didn't know whether his eyes were playing tricks on him or if that was real. He moved back a bit and observed them. He then whispered Anzu's name softly, "Anzu?"  
  
"Hi Seto you look like you've seen a ghost," Anzu said as she smile at him.  
  
"It really is you!" Seto said as he ran to her and embraced her tightly. Bakura didn't know whether he should allow this or not, he was hugging his girl after all, but he would rather not be the jealous type, only with the pharaoh since he wanted Anzu.   
  
"Of course it's me Seto. Who else would I be?" Anzu asked as she hugged him back. Seto let her go and explained to her what he meant.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that, I was worried that something happened to you. I heard that you did something to the pharaoh and you ran away. I tried to find you but I didn't know where you were. I thought I lost you," Seto explained hugging her once again. Anzu just looked worried. What did he hear? Did he hear what Yami tried to do to her? She didn't think too much on that, because if he did, Yami would be dead by now. She moved away from him and decided it was best to explain.   
  
"It's okay Seto, I'm alright, see? Nothing really happened, it's just that Yami tried to do something and I had to run from him so I ran and I went to Bakura's house. I stayed the night there. But I wasn't hurt or anything, so you don't have to worry," she told him as she smiled at him to reassure him. Seto wondered what she meant by Yami trying to do something, but decided not to ask.   
  
"I see, well, thanks Bakura, for taking care of her," he said looking at him. Bakura just nodded his head.  
  
"Oh, there something we need to tell you," Anzu budded in. Seto looked at her and gave her a look to continue. "Well, while I was at Bakura's we told each other how we felt and now were together," she said straight forward. Seto just looked surprised and began to laugh a bit, and then he looked at Bakura, who assured him it was true.   
  
"I can't believe it, you guys are finally together? That's great!" Seto said as he hugged Anzu once again. He was happy for her now that she was finally with the person she loves. It was great news to hear. Now he wondered if Malik knew, he for sure would be happy as well. After all he and Malik wanted the two together, it was just about time they were. "Does Malik know about this?" he asked.  
  
"Actually we haven't seen him all morning," Bakura finally spoke.  
  
"Yeah that's right, I wonder where he could be?" Anzu wondered as the two just shrugged their shoulders. Then they heard a voice yelling at someone.   
  
"Hey you there! You can't take that!! Put it back!" the voice said and it seemed he was now chasing the person he just yelled at. "Hey don't go in there!" Anzu, Bakura, and Seto looked puzzled and looked at door at the far end; the voice was coming form the other side. Then, someone burst into the room; he was wearing a cloak like Anzu and Bakura's. This gave a clue to who it was. None other that Malik, of course. Malik ran to where they were but he didn't notice them and ran into Bakura and Seto. The three fell flat on their bums, and were groaning with anger.   
  
"Watch where you're going, Malik!" Bakura yelled at him. Malik just looked confused.  
  
"Huh, how do you know my name?" he said a he looked up, "oh, it's you Bakura. What are you doing here?" Malik asked as he looked at Anzu and Seto.  
  
"Visiting, and I'd say you were visiting and stealing," Bakura pointed out, as he looked at the thing Malik was holding.  
  
"Hey is that a candle holder. What the hell do you think you're doing? All the items in this temple are holy! You can't take that!" Seto said as he took the item away form Malik.  
  
"But it's gold and shiny! I like things that shine!" Malik protested as he tried to take it back.  
  
"That doesn't matter," Seto said as he held on to the candle holder. Malik gave up and just sat down on the floor, he was tire since he had to run from a priest. Speaking of priest, wasn't he right behind him?  
  
"He should be in here!" never mind he was still behind him. When Malik and Bakura heard him coming they quickly put on their hoods and stood their quietly. "There he is" said the priest as he and some guards came into the room. "Master Seto, you caught the thief. Thank Ra; I thought he would have gotten away. Seize him guards."  
  
"No, stand down. He is not a thief. He is someone I know and must not be harmed. He was only looking at this candle holder, but when you called out to him you scared him and made him run. So he really didn't mean to take it," Seto said, defending Malik.  
  
"I see. I'm sorry, Master Seto, I did not know. Please excuse me," the lower priest said as he and the guards left the room.   
  
"Phew, I thought I was caught there for a second," Malik said as he sat down on the floor again.  
  
"Yeah well next time don't take anything because I won't save you next time," Seto warned as Anzu and Bakura nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
"Alright, alright, I won't," he promised.  
  
"Good, now Bakura and Anzu have some good news," Seto told him as he looked at the couple.  
  
"Really, do tell," Malik said curious as to know what it is.  
  
"We are a couple now," Bakura said simply. Malik just grinned and laughed a bit witlessly.   
  
"I can't believe it. I did it, I got the two together. With my high intelligent brain, I was able to get the two together and now I can reward myself with a candy!" Malik said conceitedly. Anzu just whacked him across the head and he cringed. "What was that for?!"  
  
"You did not get us together you conceited little dumbass. We got together on our own, without you," Anzu told him and Malik got up and looked at her straight in the eye.   
  
"Yeah right, it was all my doing, bitch!" Malik countered.  
  
"No it wasn't, so stop saying it was or I'll…"   
  
"You'll what, call me dumbass, ha ha, go ahead," Malik said, but then she kicked him where it hurts the most, right in between the legs. Mali held tightly to where she hurt him and he fell down with complete pain.   
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha, I guess she showed you dumbass," Bakura said as he laughed at his friend. Seto didn't say anything but laughed silently.   
  
"Now who got us together?" Anzu asked Malik. Malik just pointed to her, for fear of what she would do to him. "Good, now that that's settled, let's go to my house and do something there. All of them agreed, well it was uncertain for Malik, since he was in a lot of pain and couldn't really move. But after he was over the pain, they all left the temple and walked to Anzu's house. Anzu and Bakura were closely together, while Malik was complaining to Seto about Anzu, and Seto could only sigh. Anzu couldn't help but giggle and then her thoughts went to her and Bakura. They were finally together, and she had a feeling they would be for a long time. Whatever the future holds, she will be ready for it and hopefully she will share it with Bakura. It seemed he was the one for her, and she for him. Nothing could destroy it, but then why did she feel differently about that?  
  
*End of Chapter!! Yay! I was beginning to get bored with this chapter, I think it was quite boring, but I needed Seto and Malik to know about them. Anyway, like I said before, my guess is that the lemon scene is either in the next chapter or the one after. I don't know as of yet, but chances are that it will be the one after, and the I hope you understood that, anyway, got to go think now. Bye!! 


	11. The question, the love, and the worries

*Finally, I got the next chapter up. I know it took long, but because of my tardiness, I made this chapter extra long. I think there are about 4000 words or so. Anyway, I was wrong about the lemon, yup, that's right; the lemon is in this chapter. I really didn't want to do it now, but my mind can't think right now. It's really odd, I knew exactly how I was going to start this fic, and I know how I'm going to end it, but I never really think about the body of the story. Everything that I type as of now, just pops in my head and I write it down. Hopefully it isn't too bad. Anyway, I would like to tell you guys that there are probably going to be 19-20 chapters in this story. So, about 8-9 chapters are left. I might even make a sequel, depending on how I feel. Anyway I should really stop talking, so read and enjoy!!  
  
*Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! *  
  
Ok people, I hope your reading this. As you can see from the rating, the chapter is now rated R. The reason? Because it has a sex scene. I also mention that above, but if you didn't read it then I hope the warnings caught your attention. Anywho, I have warned you in the beginning of this story about there being a lemon. So hopefully, you knew and are ready for what comes next. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. Thank you.  
  
*Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning!*  
  
By the way, does anyone know about another story that has Bakura and Anzu/Tea lemon. I really want to know. I have read Malik/Marik and Tea lemons, but I still haven't found any Bakura and Anzu. If you know of one, please, please tell me. Thanks.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 11~ The question, the love, and the worries  
  
"Seto come in, the water's great!" Anzu yelled to her long time friend. Seto just looked at her and said he rather not. But to his dismay, Malik came, grabbed him and threw, with all his force, Seto into the lake of Hikari. Seto splashed violently and soon stopped and looked at Malik with menacing eyes. This reminded Malik of the day he interrupted Bakura form telling Anzu how he felt, and because of that he suffered greatly. So, he was no fool when it came to someone looking at him like that, without a word he dashed away and Seto chased after him screaming, "Wait until I get my hands on you!!"   
  
Anzu just giggled and then felt something tug at her foot form the bottom of the lake. She got nervous, and screamed when something pulled her in. She splashed the water fiercely and struggle to get up to the surface. When she was finally able to gasp for air, she wiped the water form her face and heard someone laughing. It was Bakura. She gave a glare just like Seto had and charged at Bakura. Bakura couldn't even dodge her and she managed to jump on him, making him struggle. After that she let him go and laughed as well. Bakura just smirked and grabbed her into an embrace and gave her a loving kiss.   
  
"Oh get a room!" Malik said from the top of a tree, apparently trying to stay away from Seto, who was trying to climb the tree, but with no success. Anzu just giggled once more and Bakura smiled. He left her side and swan out of the water, and went to help Seto. Seto and Bakura shook the tree violently and Malik was struggling not to fall off. Anzu just laughed and observed. She loved this day; actually she was the one who planned it. She had told Bakura that she wanted to swim, but she wanted everyone to come. Bakura was alright with it, and Malik was glad to come, but Seto was forced to come. Anzu begged him to come, telling him that he needed a day away from the temple, of course, Seto didn't believe that. But after an hour of pleading he finally came, saying he was forced. Anzu was glad, the four of them would always meet everyday, but they wouldn't do much except talk. So Anzu decided to have a fun day.   
  
"He can't hold on forever," Bakura said, still shaking the tree. Anzu looked at him and soon dozed off into her thoughts. It's almost been a year that Bakura and she have been together. They were all now seventeen years old, and Anzu and Bakura met each other when they were sixteen. Time sure does fly by. She was worried though, she didn't want time to go by so quickly, she wanted tie go slow and be with Bakura for as long as she could. Her thoughts soon became memories of the night she and Bakura shared their first kiss, then to two days later, when she was faced with a problem, a major problem. The reason she didn't want time to quickly pass was because of Yami. She had faced him two days after he tried to rape her, and what he told her caused her to worry.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Anzu walked slowly to the temple. She was so happy, and felt that nothing could ruin it for her. She was finally with the one she loved and couldn't stop smiling at that. She didn't believe anything could ruin this perfectly happy day and the rest of her days, well that's how she felt, but as soon as she saw Yami, riding a horse, coming towards her, her smile sank. He was the last person she wanted to see, and right now she didn't want to talk to him. But as soon as he saw her he galloped toward her quickly, got off the horse and stood in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers.   
  
"Anzu, thank Ra, I found you. I was beginning to think you ran far and got hurt," Yami told her. She just looked away and stared at her sandals, but he continued, "Anzu…I want to tell you that I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?!" Anzu looked up at him furiously. "Sorry doesn't do anything, Yami. I feel violated, embarrassed…ashamed! You tried to rape me. You wouldn't stop and I was terrified. All you could do was…was smile and you think you can just say sorry and make it all better! Sorry doesn't do anything." Anzu was tearing, furious with Yami. Yami just looked at her, and what he said next made Anzu gasped, she couldn't believe it.  
  
"That's true. But you know Anzu, it's better that you forget and forgive," he began looking at her with a very serious look, "I won't try to repeat what happened two nights ago anymore, but…I told you before, you will become my bride. As pharaoh I have chosen you as my future wife, and there is nothing you can do about it. Nothing at all, what I say, goes." Anzu froze with disbelief; he was going to force her to marry him? He can't! But in her mind, she knew he could. Her tears were coming quicker and she couldn't speak. "When we reach the age of twenty, you and I will marry. No other man is to ever have you, you belong to me…now, and forever more," Yami warned her, "or else, you can say goodbye to the one who dares to love you." Yami walked away and climbed his horse, giving her one last glance he left and she stood there, shocked and miserable.   
  
She stared at the ground and soon fell to her knees crying. "This can't be…I …I can't believe it," she whispered silently to herself. The weather seemed to have known what she was feeling, because rain started to fall, softly at first, and then it fell hard. Raindrops fell on her face, mixing with her tears. She cried for about an hour and her heart felt as if someone had pierced it. But then she thought of Bakura. There was no way that Yami was going to stop her from being with him. She would just have to see what the future will hold for her, and whatever it held, she would face it head on. But how was she to tell Bakura? Would he understand the problem? "Hopefully he will," Anzu said to herself, "if only I could get out of this. It's just not fair, why did Yami choose me…why?" Anzu looked up to the sky and cried a bit more, hoping for the best.  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Anzu shuddered at the memory and shook her head. She still didn't tell Bakura about what Yami told her, she didn't know if she should. She worried that he will go and do something to Yami, and the problem was that if Yami found out they were together, he would surely kill Bakura. She hated being in this situation and always feared the next day, because once tomorrow comes, the closer she is to being twenty years old. Sighing, she looked at her own reflection in the water, and pondered.  
  
'What do men see in me? I'm not pretty like other women, so why did Yami fall in love with me, of all people? Why?' she could feel one tear starting to form and wiped it away quickly. The last thing she wanted was for Bakura, or the other two to worry. She looked up from her reflection and watched Seto hold Malik in an arm lock. It seems Bakura and Seto managed to get Malik out of the tree. Seto had a really wide grin and without saying anything he threw Malik into the lake, followed him in the water, and dunk Malik's head into the water, only letting him out for a few short breaths of air.   
  
Anzu quickly forgot the memory for now and thought best to worry about it later. She just stared at Seto and heard Bakura laughing hard. She felt sorry for Malik, but he knew better than to piss Seto off. She smiled, and was very happy for Seto. He only had one friend, which was her, but ever since he met Bakura and Malik, they became good friends, mostly because, she thought, they all had one thing in common, they hated Yami. She sighed again and got out of the water. She walked to Bakura and gave him a kiss.  
  
"I'm going to make lunch," she told him and before leaving she looked at Seto, who was still dunking Malik's head in the water, "I think he's had enough Seto!"  
  
"Yeah maybe you're right," said Seto, letting Malik go and getting out of the water. Anzu just smiled at him and left the area. Seto and Bakura just watched her leave then turn around to see a very upset Malik. Both of them just smiled and sat down to relax. Malik cooled off a bit the joined them. The three sat there silently. Bakura wanted to tell them something but he was nervous. He didn't know how they will take it, but he had to tell them.  
  
"Um, I need to tell you guys something," he began. Seto and Malik turned to face him.  
  
"What is it?" Seto asked.  
  
"Wait a minute, are you going to tell us your gay, and that you're going to dump Anzu for one of us?," Malik said as the other two looked at him funny. They both were thinking the same thing, 'there is definitely something wrong with Malk's head.'  
  
"No you idiot! Now let me talk," Bakura said, "Now I wanted to tell you that I think I am going to…to ask Anzu to marry me."  
  
"What?!" both Seto and Malik said at the same time.   
  
"Marry you? But you have only known each other for about a year, you can't be serious. You're still too young," Seto said. He didn't know why he didn't like the idea. Was it because he felt he was going to lose Anzu? He didn't know. Malik for once stayed quiet, he didn't know what to say.  
  
"I know that, Seto, but…" Bakura was cut off.  
  
"But what?" Seto asked, hoping that he had a good reason to want to marry at a young age.  
  
"It's just that…I feel that Anzu and I were destined to be together. I don't know why I feel that way, but I do. It was as if we were meant to be, that's why we're together," Bakura explained and looked at Seto seriously, "I know you're scared."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seto asked, looking away.  
  
"I know you're scared that I will take her away from you. She has been like a sister to you, and she is practically all you have left, but Seto I assure you, and I mean it, I'm not going to take her away from you. She will still be around, actually both of us will be. It seems we all were united for a reason, and we will remain that way. So please, let me know that I have your full support and blessing of this," Seto turned to look at him, and something told him that Bakura was telling the truth. He slowly nodded his head and smiled.  
  
"Hey, don't you want my support and blessing?" Malik asked.  
  
"I don't really need it since you can't do anything about it," Bakura said and Malik put his head down, twirling his finger on the ground.  
  
"Geez, I just wanted to feel important," Malik said in a childish tone.  
  
"You will, however, be the best man, how's that?" Bakura asked him, hoping he won't start crying. To his relief, Malik cheered up and smiled, wide.  
  
"That's fine with me!" Malik said as he stood up, "now if you'll excuse me, I believe your future wife is preparing lunch and I'm starving."  
  
"Hey I haven't even asked her yet, there is still no certainty that she'll say yes," Bakura told him as he got up. Malik just grinned, knowing that Anzu will say yes, and left. Bakura was about to do the same when Seto stopped him.  
  
"Bakura," Bakura turned to face him, "take care of Anzu, don't ever make her sad. She means everything to me, and I know I can trust you to take care of her."  
  
"You have my word Seto. I will never let anything happen to her, I would lay my life for her," Bakura said as Seto nodded, and left to get lunch. Bakura stayed a little longer and looked at the lake. He took something out of his pocket and stared at it for while, it was the ring he would soon give to Anzu when he proposed. Hopefully, her answer will be yes. He put it back in his pocket and left to eat lunch as well. Now, he wondered when he should ask her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*about two month's later*~*   
  
Bakura lay on his bed wide awake, wondering about many things. Among those thoughts was when to propose to Anzu and how. It had been about two months since he told Seto and Malik that he was going to ask Anzu to marry him. They were patiently waiting and wondered when he will do it. They really wanted to know what Anzu's answer will be. "It's not easy," Bakura said to himself, "to go up to someone and ask them to marry you. I wish it was, though." He sighed, sitting up and looking out his window, the moon was shining brilliantly. He stared at it for a long time and soon realized that he cannot go to sleep, so without any other thought he got out of bed and left the house, carefully as not to wake Malik.   
  
Bakura walked slowly across Crime, not paying attention to anyone who greeted him. He walked and soon he was out of Crime without realizing it, and he walked some more, not knowing where he was going, just letting his feet take him wherever they wanted to go. He soon stopped and couldn't believe where he was. He was at Anzu's house. 'How did I get here? How long have I been walking?' he asked himself as he kept on staring at the house. He wondered f Anzu was still awake. "I doubt it' he thought as he began to climb into the house.   
  
He carefully pulled himself in from the window and when he was finally inside he looked to where the bed was. To his surprise, Anzu wasn't there. Wondering where she could be, he went to search for her. He went to the first place he thought she would be in, the kitchen. He was right, there, sitting on a chair was Anzu, looking as if she was deep in thought. He smirked and slowly walked up behind her, he never got tired of sneaking up to her and scaring her. Once he was right behind her he grabbed her and she shrieked.   
  
"It's okay, it's only me," he said soothingly. She calmed down and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You scared me; you really got to stop doing that," she told him as she got up and turn to face him, "so what brings you here?"  
  
"You of course," Bakura said as he kissed her.   
  
"That's sweet, but I bet you couldn't sleep and you wanted me to tuck you in," she teased him.   
  
"Hmm, the first part was right, but not the second. Anyway why are you up?" he asked as they both sat down facing each other.  
  
"I couldn't get to sleep. Too much on my mind," she told him. He could completely understand her; since that was the reason he couldn't go to sleep too.  
  
"I see, well I hope you don't mind if I keep you company," he said, and Anzu just smiled. The two talked about a lot of things for about an hour and soon they felt a bit tired, but entirely.   
  
"You look sleepy, Bakura. You're more than welcome to stay the night," Anzu told him.   
  
"Thanks," he said simply and got up from his seat. He went up to Anzu and held out his hand. She just looked at him oddly and then placed her hand on his. He helped her stand and they went to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and motioned for him to sit beside her. They sat there for a while, not saying anything, until Bakura asked something, "When will your parents be returning?"  
  
"My parents? Well, I received a letter from them a long time ago, and my mom said dad and she won't be back for at least a few more years. It seems our family has grown large," she answered.   
  
"I see," Bakura said simply, and it fell silent again. Anzu was observing her room as if it was the first time she saw it. Bakura looked at her, she didn't notice him. He watched her as the moon shone brightly upon her face. He couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as her was with him. To him she looked like a goddess, everything about her was gorgeous, every curve and every feature. He couldn't seem to take his eyes away from her, and felt different; his body was reacting to what he is seeing. 'How long has it been since I had been with a woman,' he thought to himself as he was growing a bit uncomfortable. Unknown to him, Anzu was feeling the same way, but for her it was a new sensation, she was, after all a virgin.   
  
"Baku-chan?" Anzu called Bakura the nick name she had given him many months ago, "is it me or did it get warm in here?" Bakura just stared at her, and he felt warm too, it was odd, he never felt like this around her…well, not this strongly.   
  
"Anzu…" Bakura didn't know what to do, and he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned over and gave Anzu a kiss, one he has never given her. Anzu felt a bit awkward, but she couldn't help but like what she felt. Their tongues danced between their mouths and soon Bakura had entered his tongue in her mouth. He explored it, not letting anything go untouched. Anzu moaned and they stayed like that until Bakura slowly pushed Anzu towards the bed so that she was lying down. He didn't brake the kiss, but when he did, he began to kiss down Anzu's neck slowly, and then started to nip her earlobe. She moaned again and felt very hot.  
  
"Bakura," that's all she could whisper, until Bakura placed his mouth on hers.   
  
"Anzu…I want you," Bakura couldn't believe what he said but that was how he really felt. He wanted her many times before and he could fight the urge, but this time he felt like he couldn't stop himself.   
  
"Bakura…I," Anzu had to think for moment, then she realized how much she wanted him. She looked into Bakura's eyes and was sure that Bakura wouldn't be so hard on her. "I want you, too. I want you…in me." Bakura stared at her and saw that she was sure on what she wanted. Without another word he laid another kiss but he did it with more passion, almost roughly. She groaned and soon he left her lips and began to assault her neck again, planting small kisses here and there. His hands began to roam her body, and soon they reached her breast. Anzu gasp for a moment, this was reminding her of when Yami touched her like that as well, she didn't like it then, but she knew this was Bakura and she wanted it this time.   
  
Slowly, Bakura stroke her breast, every inch of them. Anzu jolted a bit upwards and she felt even warmer. Bakura stopped touching one of her breast and that hand started to slowly descend. Upon reaching its destination, he moved her robe upwards and now touching in between her legs, he stroked softly and making her moan a bit more. He touched it a bit harder and then moved her undergarment away, having access to her womanhood. Two fingers began to move into her, making Anzu gasped a bit louder, never has she felt anything like this. Bakura kept thrusting in and out of her with his fingers and he could see that Anzu face was flushed, even if it was dark. He could feel her honey around his fingers and brought his fingers to his mouth tasting her. After doing that he stopped and grabbed hold on to her robe. He slowly began lifting it up and Anzu sat up so it was easier for him to take it off. Once it was removed, Anzu's breasts were exposed and Bakura just observed her for a while.   
  
Anzu blushed then tried to cover herself but Bakura stopped her form doing so. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and put her hands on top of her head as he leaned in and began to suck on one of her nipples. The sensation felt good for Anzu, and she couldn't help but yelp softly. He massaged one breast that was left alone, and he would lick and blow on the other, making hard and firm. Anzu could feel small goosebumps run down her spine and sighed a little. Bakura soon switched to the next breast and gave it the same treatment.  
  
After doing that, he stopped and slowly kissed down her abdomen. He went down and down until he finally reached his goal. Anzu was still wearing the undergarment, but he removed it quickly, leaving Anzu completely naked. He observed her for a minute, then he leaned down to her womanhood and began to lick around her sex and found many sensitive spots. He made his tongue go deep, tasting every inch of her, not wanting anything to be left untouched. She jerked up a few times, mostly when he touched the very sensitive parts, but in all she felt good. Bakura continued his assault for a while, but when he stopped he licked around his mouth then planted a kiss on Anzu's lips, it was deep and passionate.   
  
Bakura stopped and looked at her, then he removed his own clothing and stood before her naked as well. She couldn't believe it, but he was big. She gave him a worry look but he just smiled and assured her everything will be alright. He leaned down again but this time to her ear, and spoke softly, "this might hurt, are you sure you want to do this." Anzu just looked at him and nodded, she was ready, so she thought.   
  
Bakura spread her legs and went in between her. Slowly he brought his length closely to her entrance and began to enter. At first Anzu jolted a bit, it hurt and she held on tightly to her bed sheets. Bakura held her closely and then with one swift move he entered her fully, breaking the barrier and taking her virginity. Anzu yelled softly and Bakura held her close, remaining still until she was adjusted. Then he began to thrust in and out of her, creating a rhythm. Anzu felt pain for a while longer, but soon it was turning into pleasure, and she too followed the rhythm. Bakura did it softly at first, but he was picking up speed and soon was thrusting hard in her. He could hear Anzu calling his name, moaning with pure pleasure. This was making him go over the edge. Harder and harder he plunged, knowing he would soon cum.   
  
"Bakura! I…" Anzu tried to talk but she couldn't say much, she was deep in the moment. Bakura whispered her name softly, enjoying everything. But with one more thrust, he groaned loudly, as did she, and his seed spilled in her. Both were now gasping for they were out of breath and tired. Bakura lay down beside her, panting heavily, getting out of her as he did so. He embraced her, holding her tightly. Anzu snuggled closely to his chest, listening to his heart beat. She sighed one last time and felt as if she would fall asleep. But Bakura moved away for a moment, reaching for something. When he grabbed something from his clothing, he lay back down and held her closely again. He looked at the top of Anzu's head and then spoke.  
  
"Anzu?" he said, and when he saw her looking at him he continued, "I need to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
First, Bakura moved down to face her and looked her straight in the eye, "Anzu Mazaki, will…will," he was hesitant for a moment then he said it, "will you marry me?" Anzu gasped when he asked the question and showed her the ring. She was shocked and couldn't believe what was happening. She thought for a moment, then remembered about Yami. He was going to force her to marry him, how could she possibly marry Bakura. But deep down inside, she didn't care, there was no way she would marry Yami, no matter what he said. Yami would not kill Bakura just as long as he didn't see him, and Bakura wouldn't have a hard time hiding from the pharaoh, especially since he was doing it now.   
  
Anzu looked at Bakura, her eyes were beginning to water, she loved him so much, and she felt that it was fate that they were together. She let a few tears fall, then said, "yes! Yes I will." Bakura smiled and kissed her passionately again. Once they finished they lay silently on bed. Bakura fell asleep soon, but Anzu was thinking. How was she to tell Bakura about her problem? Should she even tell him? She really didn't know, but right now, she rather just enjoy the moment and wait for the day she marries her true love, Bakura. Maybe then, she can tell him everything. Slowly she drifted off to sleep and forgot all her problems.   
  
*… … … … … … … … I really don't know what to say about this chapter… …I don't know how in the world I came up with it all. I just typed whatever was in my head, and I hope it wasn't too bad. This is my first time typing a lemon, so please bear with me. Anywho, I will try to get the next chapter up soon, it will probably be about Bakura and Anzu trying to get everything organized for the wedding, I think a lot of problems will occur. Who knows, anyway, bye. 


	12. Preparations

*Okay people another chapter for all of you to read. Hurray! Anywho, I must say, I am very happy with all the reviews I have been getting, you guys are so great. You act like you like the story and tell me so many wonderful comments! Thank you! Great, I feel like a tear is coming out. Sniff Anyway, before I start crying a like a baby, I would like to say something. There are so many reviews that make me laugh. I'm not trying to be mean; it's just that there are some people who really make me laugh when they call Yami a horny bastard. I mean every time I read that, a smile will be on face. I don't know whether you hate Yami, or you really think he is nothing more than a horny bastard. But whatever you think that's up to you. I actually like hearing what you say about him and won't you all be surprised when you find out something about him. Hehe, I already told a friend of mine from school and her expression was hilarious. But you guys won't find out why Yami is like that until the third part of this story. That's right people, there is going to be a sequel to this story and sequel to the sequel. But I must warn you that the third sequel will be kind of odd. Anywho, you will know more about the sequel when I finish this story which has about 7-8 chapter left. So read and enjoy!  
  
Oh by the way, Lady Blade War Angel, I think your poem was very nice. You did a great job writing it, and about Tea, I understand. It's your own opinion. And I believe everyone is entitled to their own opinion, so if you think Tea sucks, that's fine with me. But what I don't like is when people bash her, and if you do that, just make sure you don't do it in front me. 'Kay, 'kay. It annoys me for some reason. Thanks, and don't stop writing beautiful poems.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 12~ Preparations   
  
Night soon turned into day, as the sun began to rise in the city of Egypt. Most people were waking up, ready to start there day of work. Bakura and Anzu however, were still lying in bed side by side, probably dreaming about each other. They were both tired from last night's activity and all the two want is sleep. The two kept on sleeping until noon, and when one finally opened an eye, he smiled, remembering everything that happened last night. Bakura slowly sat up, careful not to wake Anzu. He stretched and yawned, then looked at the girl that was lying beside him. He still couldn't believe that someone like her was with him. He sighed as he got out of bed and stretched some more. Last night really took a lot out of him, he felt exhausted. Yawning one more time he left the room, feeling as though he forgot to do something, but he shrugged it off, and then went to the kitchen where he decided to try and make breakfast, or rather lunch. He knew he couldn't cook anything, but he wanted to do something for Anzu since she did make him the happiest man alive. She said she would marry him, and that couldn't have made him any happier. Just thinking that he was going to marry her gave him a giddy feeling, but he knew how to restrain it.   
  
Bakura stood still when he got into the kitchen; he had to figure out how to use the items in the kitchen. He sighed and went to work. Meanwhile, Anzu was beginning to wake up from her slumber. She felt the sun hitting her face and her eyes began to move slowly, trying to adjust to her surroundings. When she opened her eyes fully, she sat up and looked around, remembering as well about what happened last night. She remembered the pleasure and the pain, actually she felt pain right now, "must be normal," she said to herself as she slowly got out of bed. It hurt when she stood up, but she knew she would be able to handle the pain, she then looked at her finger. There was the ring that Bakura had given her. It was beautiful and looked very rare. The jewel in the middle didn't look familiar, but it was beautiful, and on the sides of the jewel there were smaller gems. This ring itself was gold and altogether the ring was gorgeous. She looked at it for a bit longer but ten thought, 'Now where is Bakura?' as she got dressed and went to look for him, ignoring the mild pain she felt.   
  
When she arrived in the kitchen, she saw Bakura, but was shocked at what she saw. She wasn't shocked that he was trying to cook, well…some of the shock was because of that, but what shocked her the most was the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Anzu stood there for awhile, admiring his behind. Bakura felt someone watching him and turned around smiling when he saw Anzu, oblivious to fact he forget to put on his clothes.  
  
"Good afternoon, Anzu," he said as he looked at her. For some reason she seemed like she was dazed. After a moment of silence, Anzu shook her head and looked away, blushing. "Is something wrong Anzu?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Baku-chan, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Anzu asked as she tried not to look at him. Bakura had no clue what she was talking about and then looked down wide eyed, knowing now that is what he forgot. He looked up at Anzu and smirked. He wasn't embarrassed, Anzu already saw him naked, so why was she avoiding looking at him.   
  
"I guess I forgot, no wonder I was feeling a strong breeze," he joked. Anzu just kept looking away.  
  
"You forgot? Well, will you please go get dressed, and don't worry about lunch, I'll do it," she said as she knew there was no way she was going to eat something he made.  
  
"Why are you looking away, Anzu? This isn't something you haven't seen. I'm sure you enjoy watching, or did you rather enjoy watching my behind, seeing as you were staring at it for a while," Bakura teased, making Anzu turn more red.   
  
"Bakura!" she said as she looked at him in the eye. Bakura laughed and walked to Anzu, kissing her on the lips.   
  
"I was joking. I'll go get dressed now, and if you want to make lunch that's fine with me. I tried to, but everything seemed to turn black for some odd reason," he said as he kissed her one last time and left the room. Anzu just took one last glance at his behind and went to prepare lunch. She couldn't believe the mess he did, and he wasn't kidding when he said that his food turned black. Sighing at how terrible a cook Bakura was, she began to clean the mess and make lunch.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After eating and cleaning their dishes, Anzu and Bakura talked about what they should do. Anzu really wanted to talk about the wedding and Bakura agreed, but they decided they would go and visit Seto first and tell him of the news. He will probably be very happy for the two, but Anzu wasn't too sure. She has known Seto for a very long time and has come to know him as someone who doesn't like weddings, especially when it deals with her. She had a feeling that Seto was probably just worried that she was probably going to marry the wrong guy or that she will forget about him. She knew, though, that would never happen. She loved Seto as a brother and it probably will remain that. Hopefully Seto will understand.   
  
Bakura looked at Anzu and had a feeling he knew what she was thinking. "Seto knows that I was going to ask you. I told him everything, and he was perfectly fine with it." Anzu looked up to face him and had a relief look.  
  
"You did? And he understood? That's great!" Anzu said cheerfully, "Well, then lets go see him and tell him that we are planning to get married." As Anzu said that, she stood up and Bakura did as well. The both began to walk out the house, when Bakura he stooped quickly. 'What is it?" Anzu asked.  
  
"It's the middle of the day. People will recognize me," he told her. Anzu just nodded her head in understanding and went to her room. When she got back she handed him her own cloak. He took it and put it on and soon the two were off to see Seto.  
  
It didn't take long for Anzu and Bakura to arrive at the temple. They climbed the stairs that lead them to the front doors of the temple and once they reached the doors they went inside. Everything was quiet, which was natural, since the temple was a praying place. Slowly Anzu and Bakura walked by the priests and apprentices and went to look for Seto. It didn't take them long to figure out where Seto was, for some reason he was shouting. It seemed he was shouting at someone, making Anzu and Bakura look at each other, having a feeling they knew who he was shouting at. They quickly ran to the room where Seto was and soon stopped when they saw the other person. They were right; it was who they thought it was, Malik.   
  
"Malik, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't steal anything from this place?!" Seto said as Anzu and Bakura watched in amusement. "I don't care if it's made out of gold or you want it because it's shiny! You can't take it for any reason and that's final!"  
  
"But I want it!" Malik complained like a three year old. He wanted to steal a golden frame, but Seto wouldn't allow it. He sighed as he gave up and walked a few feet away and sat down on the floor with his head down. Anzu gave a small giggle which caught the attention of Seto and Malik's. The two just looked at her and wondered how long she and Bakura, who they just noticed, were standing there.  
  
"Hi, Anzu. Hi, Bakura, how long have you been there," Seto asked as he walked up to them.  
  
"Long enough to see Malik act childish," Bakura commented.  
  
"I was not acting childish!" Malik said as he quickly stood up and looked angrily at Bakura.  
  
"Of course you were Malik. You always act childish when you don't get what you want," Anzu added.  
  
"No I don't!!" Malik said, now angry with Anzu.  
  
"Whatever, anyway, Seto, Bakura and I have something to tell you," Anzu said as she turned to face Seto.  
  
"Hey, what about me? Don't you want to tell me, too?" Malik budded in, forgetting he was angry with her and Bakura.   
  
"No," Bakura said simply, smirking at Malik's expression, Anzu giggled.  
  
"Yes, Malik we want to tell you too, since you will be apart of it," Anzu said as Malik's face brightened up.   
  
"Well, what is it Anzu?" Seto asked really wanting to know.  
  
"Okay, here goes," Anzu took a breath and spoke, "Bakura and I are getting married!"  
  
"Really?! So you finally asked her Bakura?" Malik said as he smiled. He was happy for the two. Seto on the other hand…didn't look too happy, but after he smiled.  
  
"Congratulations, Anzu, Bakura. I'm happy for the both of you," Seto said as he smiled broadly. Anzu was so happy to hear that, so she embraced him in a tight hug. Seto hugged her back and knew he didn't do the wrong thing of letting her marry Bakura. As long as she was happy, he was too.   
  
"Well, I'm guessing you guys will have to plan the wedding right?" Malik said trying to get Seto and Anzu's attention. Bakura just sighed and nodded his head.   
  
"Yeah, and I bet that's the part I will not like at all," Bakura complained. Anzu just looked at him.  
  
"Well, that's what you get when you ask someone to marry you. Anyway, I want to plan this wedding now. I believe it will only take one day to plan since we really don't want to make it a huge wedding," Anzu told them. Bakura just nodded as she spoke, "I mean no one is to know that Bakura and I are to marry. Heck, no one even knows we're together. So, the wedding can't be done where people can find us."  
  
"Okay, I think I can arrange that. But before we go any further, let's sit down and get comfortable. Something tells me that you won't stop talking until everything is arranged," Seto said looking at Anzu as she just smiled innocently.   
  
After going into a room where the four could get comfortable and brace themselves for Anzu's chatter, the three men listen to all of Anzu's plans. Everything was actually done in less than three hours, which was a relief to the three males. The wedding was going to be two months after Anzu's eighteenth birthday, which by then Bakura, Seto, and Malik will be eighteen. Anzu really wanted to get married at nineteen, but Bakura didn't want to wait that long for some reason. The place that they will hold the wedding is in an area which Seto won't say where it is. Anzu, Bakura, and Malik would find out on the day of the wedding. Malik was going to be best man and a witness, and Seto was of course going to be the priest to marry the couple. Other than that, each one had responsibilities, such as getting food or getting the decorations, to do. Anzu knew it wasn't going to be a huge wedding and that there were only going to be four of them there, but she wanted the wedding to be fun for them, a day to remember. She wanted it to be the greatest day of her life.   
  
"I don't think there really is anything else to say. I will get my wedding gown and Bakura I leave it to you to get your best clothing. You too, Malik." She glared at them as to say "you better look nice or I'll make you suffer." The two just nodded their heads quickly not wanting to argue. She smiled at that, and tried to think of something that was needed for the wedding. Without thinking of anything, she got up told the guys that she will get started on the shopping. She wanted to buy everything they would need today, so she wouldn't have to worry about it later. She went up to Bakura and kissed him, saying goodbye to the others, and left the room. Bakura, Seto, and Malik looked at each other, and the three felt like this wedding was going to kill them. But there was only one person to blame, Bakura. Seto and Malik looked at him in a deadly glare.  
  
"What?" that was the only thing he could say as the other two males sighed and left the room to do something to get their minds off the wedding. Bakura just stared at the spot they were sitting at. He didn't care what they thought right now. He was happy, even if there was a lot of work to be done, he was happy he was going to marry the one he loved. Never did he ever think that he would ever find someone he would love and marry. He smiled, and then went to do something himself, anything that would get his mind off the wedding for now.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu quickly ran to her house, she had to get some money for the items she would bye, but really she was only going to buy her wedding dress for now. She ran inside her home and went to her room. She stopped when she neared a carpet, bends down on her knees and lifted the mat up. There was a piece of wood there and she lifted that as well. Underneath it was a little jar; quickly she grabbed it and opened it. Inside there was many gold and silver coins. It was Anzu's little savings account. She saved up money, not knowing really why. Her family was not too rich, nor were they poor. She jut thought having money saved was a good idea. She counted the money and smiled. It was enough to buy one well brand dress, and there would be enough to buy other necessary items. Quickly Anzu stood up and walked out her home, the first thing on her list, the dress.  
  
Anzu walked across the market. People were roaming around the area, trying to buy all their necessities. People pushed and shoved trying to get through, which was mostly like this during this time of the day, some stores had many people trying to buy some items and other stores barely had any. Luckily for Anzu, the store she wanted to go in was not full. People rarely went in there since not many people had time to buy clothing. People were just too busy, and felt they were satisfied with the amount of clothing they had now. Anzu was just relieved and quickly ran inside, trying hard to push her way through the crowd. When, at last, she reached the entrance, she slipped inside the store. Many different types of clothing and fabric were displayed everywhere. Anzu walked slowly around, observing everything, but she gasped when someone spoke.  
  
"May I help you?" a voice said behind her. Anzu just twirled around and saw a young woman with brown eyes and blonde hair looking at her. Anzu just let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a dress," Anzu told her. The young woman smiled.  
  
"Well you came to the right place. Now what type of dress would you like," she asked sounding very friendly.   
  
"Well, I'm actually looking for a wedding gown," Anzu answered.  
  
"Oh really? Well I'm happy to hear you're getting married. Very well, follow me and I'll show you the many types of wedding dresses we have or would you rather choose a fabric and have the dress specially made?" the female asked, never letting the smile fade away.  
  
"I'll see the dresses first then, maybe I'll see the types of fabric," Anzu told her as the woman guided her to the back of the store.   
  
Anzu had tried on about a few dresses. She had hated a few, liked three, and just adored one. So she picked the one she adored. It was a sleeveless gown, all white, of course, it shimmered depending on how the light hit it, and it reached all the way down to her feet. There were slits at both sides, which reached up to her knees, and small gems ran across the edge at the top of the gown. Anzu just loved it. The veil wasn't long but it fit well with the dress. Anzu twirled around to see herself in the mirror and couldn't help to think she looked great in the dress. After looking at the gown for a long while, she turned to the woman, who never stopped smiling, and told her she would take it. The woman nodded and told her she made a fine choice.   
  
Before leaving, the young female had to fix up the dress a bit, so it would fit Anzu perfectly. Once she was done she handed the dress to Anzu and Anzu paid. It was expensive, but Anzu had more than enough. She held the dress gently and walked away, out of the store, but when she got out she only wished she hadn't at that time. She bumped into someone, which made some people gasped, almost falling backwards, but she held her balance. She had her eyes closed, then opened them to see who she bumped into. To her total horror it was Yami. People, who saw her bash into him, just walked away and decided not to watch. They were too busy to care and they didn't want the pharaoh to say anything to them right now. Anzu just wished she could do the same.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? Usually you would be with that big headed high priest, Seto at this time of day. Were you shopping?" Yami asked as he looked at the dress Anzu was holding on to tightly. "I guess you were. May I take a look at what you just bought?"  
  
"I would rather you not pharaoh Yami," Anzu said simply, looking for a way out.   
  
"Now, now, I insist," he said as he tried to take away the dress. Anzu knew she could not resist, especially when there were people out here. Yami took the dress and look at it. He was now suspicious. "Why, may I ask, do you have a dress that looks like it is used for weddings?" Anzu just stared at him for a while trying to come up with a lie.  
  
"Well, it is. It's for our wedding. You know since I'm going to marry you when we turn twenty, I thought it would be best to buy a wedding dress," Anzu lied, hoping he would buy it.  
  
"Really?" Yami said simply, observing very angle of the dress, "well, I really don't like it."  
  
"What?" Anzu asked, not understanding what he was getting at.   
  
"It's not fit for a future queen," he said and without warning he ripped the dress. He ripped as many parts as he could. Every strand of string that was loose he pulled on. After he was done with it, he threw it on the ground, right on front of a very shocked Anzu. She was speechless, angry, and shaking. Thoughts ran through her head, wondering how he could do this, or why did he do it. As if Yami heard her questions, he spoke, "You really shouldn't worry about the wedding, Anzu. Everything will be ready on the day of our marriage ceremony. The dress will be much better than what you chose, so don't worry about it. Just wait and see," Anzu just looked at him, not believing what he was saying. This was not good. She spent most of her money on the dress that was now slaughter into bits, and there was no way she would be able to buy another. She tried desperately to hold back tears and wished Yami would just leave.   
  
"Please excuse me Yami, I have to go," Anzu finally found her voice, but it was shaking a bit. Looking away from him, she ran and Yami just stared at her. He felt like she was hiding something. 'Whatever it is I will find out, sooner or later,' he thought to himself as he walked the opposite direction.  
  
Anzu ran and ran; she would not stop until she reached the place she wanted to be at. After a long run, she finally made it to the temple. She ran inside and didn't stop until she found the person she was looking for. After she went to most of the rooms, she finally found Bakura in one of the dormitories, and Malik and Seto were also inside. She just ran to him and embraced him. She held on tightly and cried in his chest. Bakura was just shocked and looked at her for a while, and then he snapped out of it and hugged her back. Seto and Malik just looked at her, worried about her.  
  
"Anzu, what's wrong?" Bakura asked patting her softly on the back trying to calm her. Anzu continued crying but after she had stopped a little she told them everything that had happened. The three males looked like they were going to kill someone. They didn't think it was possible to hate the pharaoh even more, but h has proven they can.   
  
'That bastard pharaoh! Does he always have to be so damn…damn evil? I should just kill him right now, it's been a while since I have killed anyone, and he seems to be the perfect victim right now," Malik said, hoping so much that he could finally kill Yami. It was true he hadn't killed anyone for very long time. The reason for that is because of Anzu. She didn't force him to stop, but something about her made him.  
  
"No, don't, it won't change anything," Anzu said simply. She didn't know why she was saving the pharaoh.   
  
"Aww, but I really wanted to," Malik said as he sat down and pouted. "Well, I could always steal another dress, since you can't afford another," Seto elbowed him and Malik just looked at him as if to ask 'What?'  
  
'No, that's okay. I don't think I would be comfortable wearing something stolen. Besides it's not worth the trouble," Anzu said.   
  
"You're right, Anzu, it's not," Bakura said, Anzu just looked at him questionably, "the reason we are getting married is because we love each other. It doesn't what we wear or how we look at the wedding, as long as we get married and are happy, I think that's all that matters." Anzu was surprised at what he said. Everything he said was right. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"You're right it doesn't matter what I wear, as long as we are getting married, I shouldn't worry about a stupid dress," she said, holding on closely. Seto and Malik just looked at each other and decided to leave. Once they left they began to talk and they came up with an idea, one that they were sure would make Anzu thrilled. So now it was about a year of waiting until the wedding day.  
  
*Hmmm…is it me or did Yami seem to act more evil. Anyway, hoped you liked that chapter, I know there must be many people drooling over the naked Bakura at the beginning of this chapter. Hehe, just a little gift for all of the Bakura fans. Anywho, I hope I will get the next chapter up soon; it will most likely be the wedding. I feel like I'm rushing though this story, but really I have nothing to write in between, so I guess I can't do anything there. Well, until next time! 


	13. Thoughts and the Wedding

*Hello people! Here you have the next chapter of this story. I really hope you like it! I have to warn you that the wedding scene isn't the best thing. Firstly, I do not know how Egyptian gets married, so please don't tell me that isn't how they do it. Because I know it isn't, unless it was, and I just don't know. Secondly, I don't even know what the priest say in weddings. I haven't really been in one, but I think it goes something like that. So I hope you people don't mind. Oh and when Abkura says something about a poem, it's actually a song, I just didn't want him to be singing, I'm not the type to embarrass my favorite couple. ^-^ Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter. So read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "Angel's Wings" by Westlife.  
  
Chapter 13~ Thoughts and the Wedding  
  
Two days left. Two days until Anzu is going to get married. Two days and she will be a wife to a man she loves dearly. But what she fears is that in two more years, Yami will force her to marry him. After all this time, Anzu still has not told Bakura and the others about the little arrangement that Yami has made. True she told them about a year ago he ripped the dress, but she was careful not to tell them why he did it. She merely told them that she ran into Yami and he ripped the dress she bought for no practical reason, and that's why they were so mad, but she knew if they knew that Yami was forcing her to marry him, then they would probably have killed Yami, and nothing would have stopped them. Sometimes she wonders why she just doesn't let them, but something is telling her not to. She couldn't explain it, but there was something about Yami that didn't seem normal. Something she can't figure out. Anzu thought for a minute then decided to ignore it.   
  
"Whatever happens in the future…happens. I can't change anything, but hopefully nothing bad will happen," she said to herself. She sat up, now sitting on her bed, thinking. She was in her room wondering about the wedding that was soon to come. Everything that was needed for the ceremony was bought and ready. She didn't need to plan much of the decorations since it was Seto and Malik who did it. Seto only told Malik where the ceremony was to be held and Anzu really wanted to know, especially to see how they decorated the area. She hoped they didn't screw anything up, and if they did, she would probably murder them. But Bakura was the one to tell her that she should just calm down and not worry so much about how everything was going to look. They were getting married because they loved each other, the wedding was just so that they can always be together, so that no one can come in between them, and as one of the wedding vows say, until death do you part. Anzu thought hard on that.   
  
"What if Yami were to find out we were married, would he really kill Bakura?" she asked herself, remembering the words that Yami said to her about two years ago, 'or else, you can say goodbye to the one who dares to love you.' Those words haunted her the most. Say goodbye to the one that dares love her? For sure he meant he would kill anyone that falls in love with her. It just wasn't fair. But that's life, always unfair. Anzu sighed and thought abut more things. She really should have told Bakura about everything that is to come, but what if he…he tries something foolish, getting himself killed. She couldn't bear to loose him. Sighing again she lay down, thoughts still running in her mind.   
  
"Should I really go through with this? Should I really put my dear Bakura in danger? True he is a wanted man in Egypt, but this will give Yami all the more reason to kill him. What am I to do? I already said yes to Bakura, changing my mind would hurt him, and I couldn't do that. I love him, and I want to marry him, so why am I afraid? I should just stop worrying; Bakura would surely find a way to make me change how I feel, so there is no point in fighting with myself. I'm going to marry him, and whatever happens, I will protect him, no matter what," Anzu looked at the ceiling, and smiled.   
  
She never really thought her wedding day would be so soon. She had always dreamed of having a big wedding and that all her friends and family would be there to watch. But due to some circumstances, it had to be a wedding where no one was ever to know it happened. Anzu wasn't all to thrilled, but as Bakura would put it, they were getting married because of love; also it's for them, not for anyone else. She continued smiling and wondered how someone like him was with someone like her. He was a wonderful person, except for the fact he used to be a thief, well…he still is, but he rarely steals anything anymore. But other than that, Bakura was a person that seemed fit for someone else, yet he chose her, he fell in love with her, and that made Anzu really happy.   
  
"All this time I thought I would never find someone I would love, but I proved myself wrong. Well, hopefully everything will turn out great. I pray to Ra to help us through this," Anzu said as she got up from her bed and went to get something to eat, thinking of how her life will be once she is married in two days.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was today, the wedding was today. Anzu was still asleep, dreaming of her wedding, not knowing that it was already morning and today her dream will come true. She tossed and turned murmuring an 'I do' in her sleep. The wedding was to be at noon and if she didn't wake up, she would miss it. It was really odd that she didn't wake early, since she usually does, but her dream kept her asleep, making her smile a few times. Bakura really believed that she would be the first to wake up on this day but since he wasn't sure he had sent Malik to get her. He would have done it but he wasn't allowed to see her, not until the ceremony. So Malik, who argued, was sent to get her and make sure she was ready, but when he arrived at her house, she as still asleep to his surprise.   
  
"And all this time I thought you were thrilled about this day," he said to the sleeping form, "well, I better find a way to wake you up." Bakura left the room and came back with a bucket full of water. He was going to do the same thing she had done to Seto, but he never knew that. With a huge grin he quickly dumped the water on top of Anzu, causing her to jump in surprise, fall of the bed, and look like her life was scared out of her. Malik just laughed and when Anzu heard him, she looked at him and gave him the scariest look anyone has ever given. He quickly stopped and looked at her terrified, if he knew those glares very well, which he does; he knew he would have to run. So run he did, and Anzu chased after him. The house wasn't so big, so Malik barely had any room to run, and because of his misfortune, he soon was stuck in a room, Anzu right behind him.  
  
"Malik, you better give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you, and I mean a really good reason!" Anzu said, never letting her deadly stare leave the blond male. Malik just gulped and tried hard to think of something. But being sometimes slow, he took a long time to think, but he finally came up with something.   
  
"Uh, uh, be…because it's your wedding day," he said cowering into the deeps of the corner of the room. Anzu just looked at him, and then her face lit up.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're right! Today is the wedding! Oh Ra what time is it? I have to get ready!" Anzu said as she ran out of the room. Malik just sighed with relief and stood up, but Anzu came back, "By the way, I'll kill you later." Malik just looked at the spot where she was and bowed his head. He was too young to die.   
  
"Note to self, remember never to dump water on psychotic woman," Malik said to himself as he left the room and waited in the kitchen.   
  
Malik was sitting on a chair waiting patiently for Anzu to get ready. He thought it would be night time by the time she was ready. He was bored and soon fell asleep while sitting, his head was leaning backwards and he was slouching trying to get comfortable. Once he was deep in slumber Anzu had finished preparing herself, and walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry I took too long I couldn't fin…" Anzu didn't finish her sentence since she saw Malik sleeping. She walked to him, observing him to confirm he was asleep. When she knew that he was snoozing for sure, she smirked. It was pay back time. She left the room making sure not to make a noise. Upon returning, she held a bucket full of water. Revenge was sweet and she could really taste it. "Well Malik this is what you get for dumping water on me," she whispered as she smiled evilly.  
  
Without any time to spare, she quickly dumped the water on Malik and he immediately woke up, startled and in pain as well, since he fell of the chair and hit his head on the table. He was in shock not understanding what was happening, but when he heard the laughter of Anzu, he knew what was going on. He stood up and rubbed his head, looking very angry. "What? Don't look at me like that, you deserved it."  
  
"You know two don't make a right. You really didn't have to do that," Malik said as he sat back on the chair.  
  
"Well, you didn't have to dump water on me, either. You only got what you deserved," she said, smiling at the very upset blonde boy in front of her. Malik just sighed and let it go.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked hoping she was. She nodded her head and Malik as glad. "Finally, I thought you would take forever."  
  
"Quiet you! I had to make sure I looked nice," Anzu told him as she walked away and opened the front door. But she stopped from going outside. She couldn't let anyone see her, especially Yami if he was out there. She was wearing a beautiful dress that she had found in her other's room. It probably was her mother's wedding dress, so Anzu took it. It was as beautiful as the one she had chosen a long time ago, but it was still good to use. Anzu left her hair down, but it had some hair pins all around it, pins with little gems. She put on white paint for eye shadow, and her lips were painted a nice reddish colour. He also noticed something vey beautiful on her wrist, it was the bracelet Seto had given her. It shined brilliantly and Malik really wanted it, but he knew it was Anzu's and she would probably kill him if he tried to steal it. All in all Anzu looked beautiful, something that Malik actually noticed, but he rather not say anything since it was his best friends soon to be wife.   
  
"What's wrong? Can we go now?" Malik said as he was becoming restless. Bakura was probably wondering what was taking so long.   
  
"I can't go out like this. What if Yami was out there? If he saw me dressed like this, he will get suspicious. The last thing we want is for Yami to be wondering what is going on. I have to cover my identity," Anzu explained and Malik just smiled.  
  
"Bakura figure as much," Malik said as he took something out from underneath his cloak. He threw it to her and she caught. It was her cloak, she remembered letting Bakura borrowed it since he didn't have his. She sighed with relief and put it on. She covered her face with the hood and Malik did the same with his. Soon both were out of the house and walked at normal pace to the temple.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura was pacing back and forth, and there were many reasons for it. One, he was nervous about getting married, two Anzu wasn't there yet, and three he wondered if something happened to Anzu. "I swear I will kill Malik if something happened to Anzu," Bakura said out loud. Seto just looked at him and knew it would really be best to stay away from the almost crazy man. Seto had been in the same room with Bakura for over an hour. He tried to calm the thief down trying to get him to stop worrying, but no matter how hard Seto tried, Bakura was becoming more and more fidgety. Seto continued to watch Bakura pace about, wondering himself why Anzu wasn't there yet, and if something did happened; he would most certainly kill Malik. But for some reason he had faith in the Malik, and it scared him.   
  
"I'm sure Malik and Anzu are coming here right now. They are probably already at the doors, so I'll go check, while you stay here, alright?" Seto told him as he got up. Bakura just looked at him and continued pacing back and forth. Seto just shook his head, and couldn't believe how nervous this person was. 'And to think, he is the most dangerous and wanted thief in Egypt…Why does that sound wrong? My Ra, I can't believe I'm letting Anzu marry him. Well, it was either him or the pharaoh," Seto thought as he walked out of the room. He quickly got to the font doors of the temple, and he didn't see Anzu anywhere. The wedding is supposed to start soon, he could see the time on the sundial. ""Where could she be?" Seto said to himself. Then he heard something, voices, voices that were bickering about something. It was definitely Malik and Anzu. Those two always had something to argue about, like that's all they can do. Seto sighed and hoped it wouldn't be like this forever.   
  
Seto opened the doors to greet them and said, "Guys do you have to fight. It a special day, so stop arguing and get inside quickly. Once Bakura finds out you are here, he will stop making a whole on my floor." The two argumentative friends just looked at him, silent for a moment, then began to argue some more. Seto could feel his anger rising, he could always keep himself under control but he has never met people who can be so…so, he couldn't find the word so he did the next best thing. "Will you two just shut up, get inside, get ready, and live happily!! Right now I had to be with a guy who can't stop pacing around and by Ra it was as annoying as it can get, and I really don't want to hear from you two! You act like two year olds for Ra sake! Just shut up and get inside!" both Malik and Anzu looked at him oddly.   
  
"Geez you didn't have to scream. You could have just asked us politely," Malik said as he walked passed Seto and went inside.   
  
"I think the stress is getting to you Seto, you have never acted this way with me before. Are you sure you will be able to do your job today?" Anzu asked as she walked by hi as well. Seto just looked at the sky and sighed. 'Why me?' he thought to himself. He let out another sigh and went inside.  
  
Anzu was looking around; she still had no clue where the wedding would be held. She looked around for decorations, but there was no room that she has seen so far with decorations. She looked behind her to see Seto catching up to her and Malik, the only way to find out where the wedding would be was to ask him.   
  
"So Seto, where is this wedding going to be?" she asked as she walked beside him. Seto looked at her then responded.   
  
"Remember that time when you dumped water on me?" Anzu nodded her head, and Malik chuckled a bit, he never knew she did that to him. "Well remember that dead end you stumbled upon?" again, Anzu nodded her, and knew what he was talking about.  
  
"So it's in that secret area?" Anzu asked. She remembered about it clearly, because of it she had suffered a tickle attack. Seto nodded at her and she couldn't believe it. 'So that secret area wasn't a place he kept his secrets. Oh well, at least no one will find us there,' Anzu thought as the three waked for a while longer.  
  
Upon arriving Seto scanned the wall and he pressed one tile that made the wall slide to the side. At first Anzu was amazed, but then shook it off and carefully followed Seto and Malik close behind. "Are you the only one that knows this place Seto?" Anzu asked as she looked around.  
  
"No, all the other priests know of this place. The reason we have it is because it is a place where one can take refuge or for those who want to be alone. Sometimes it is used for the same reason you are using it," Seto explained.  
  
"So Bakura and I aren't the only ones who had to have a secret wedding?"   
  
"Well, no. There were many cases where some wanted to get married but since their parents wouldn't allow it, they would come to the temple and ask for a private wedding," Seto said as he stopped. Anzu just looked at the doors they were all in front of. It had a beautiful carving of two angels. Anzu was really amazed.   
  
"Before we go in, don't you think we should give her the little gift," Malik said, shaking Anzu out of her amazement.   
  
"Yeah, you're right," Seto agreed. Anzu just looked at the two puzzled and wondered what they were talking about. Malik and Seto just grabbed both her hands and dragged her into a room. Anzu kept looking at them puzzled and really wished they would explain.   
  
"Guys, what are you doing? Why are we here?" she asked as they made her stand in one spot. Seto turned to her and began to explain.  
  
"When you told us what Yami did a year ago for no practical reason, we were outraged, and we felt sorry for you. We wished we could have done something."  
  
"Yeah, so that's what we did, something. With my genius mind I came up with a great idea," Malik said, and Seto whacked him across the head. "What?" Malik wailed.   
  
"You mean my idea," Seto corrected, Anzu just giggled. Seto then continued, "so anyway, my great idea was that since you really wanted all of us to look great on this day, we knew you wanted to as well, so we out together our money and we you this," Seto moved out the way and showed Anzu the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a gown that flowed so freely to the ground, one slit could be seen at the side, there were no sleeves, and it shimmered so nicely when the light hit it. Anzu was so shocked and speechless. She felt tears begin to form and felt herself shaking. The dress was more beautiful than the one she had bought.   
  
"Oh Seto…Malik, it's gorgeous. Simply gorgeous," she said as she let her tears fall and hugged both of them. Both blushed and were happy to know she like it.   
  
"I knew you would like it, I'm the one who chose it," Malik said. Anzu looked to Seto who nodded his head, agreeing with Malik that he was the one to choose the dress. Anzu was kind of shocked; who knew Malik had good taste. She just hugged him one more time and went to the dress. She observed every bit of it, loving it.  
  
"Well, I guess we should leave you to get dressed. So, we'll be with Bakura. Malik here will escort you to the aisle," Seto said as he dragged Malik out of the room, which seemed to have wanted to stay. Anzu smiled and then got dressed when they left. It didn't take long to put on and she finally noticed the veil that came with it. It flowed right down to ground and it covered her face up to the neck. She loved how she looked in it and was so thankful that she had great friend like Malik and Seto. She felt like crying but decided to leave it for later. She quickly went to the doors, opened them, and stepped outside, where she found Malik waiting for her.   
  
"About time!" he said jokingly. Anzu playfully smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
"I didn't take that long! Anyway what do you think?" Anzu said as she twirled around, modeling for him. He just looked at her and wanted to say she really looked gorgeous, but he feared Bakura.  
  
"You look nice," he told her instead. Anzu smiled, happy to hear that.   
  
'Well, then let's go. Is Bakura ready?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, he is already waiting for you the altar. He's ready to get married," he said. Anzu took a deep breath.   
  
"Okay then, I'm ready too," she said and was ready to leave, but Malik stopped her.   
  
"Wait, Anzu there's something I want to give you," he said as he took something out of his pocket. Anzu gasped at what she saw. "I didn't know you had one, but I guess I might as well give to you anyway," Malik handed it to her and she looked at it. It was a bracelet, just like the one Seto gave her, but the only difference was that it was gold. She looked at it for a while then at the one Seto gave her. The bracelet that Seto gave her, was silver, and it had five gem, red, blue, green, white, and black, the one Malik gave her had the same coloured gems. She just looked at it for a bit longer, then without warning she hugged Malik tightly. Malik was surprised but hugged her back. "So I'm guessing you like it?" Anzu nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful, now we better get going," she said as she put the bracelet on her left arm, the other was one her right.   
  
"Alrighty then, let's go," Malik said as he handed her his arm. She took it and both were off. Malik would be the one to walk her down the aisle.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura waited for her bride to arrive. When Seto told him she was here, he got more nervous. He was scared, but he would not admit it. He knew he was doing the right thing, but he wondered if Anzu really wanted to marry him. He couldn't stop squirming and he felt he was going to faint. He wondered if Anzu felt the same way.   
  
"Relax, Bakura, everything will be alright. You'll see, once Anzu walks down that aisle you will be gawking all through this ceremony because you are the luckiest man to have her, and you won't feel nervous anymore. So don't worry," Seto tried comforting him. Bakura kept shaking but he felt a bit better. He really wanted to know how she looked like. 'Probably as gorgeous as can be,' he thought, calming down a bit. "I think there coming," Seto said, making Bakura look to the door.   
  
Everything went silent in his head and all around him. When the doors opened he couldn't believe what he saw! Either he was looking at an angel or that was his Anzu. He went with Anzu, and he watched as she gracefully walked down the aisle. Everything went dark around him and all he could see was her. No one else. It was her he saw, it was her he would marry, and it was her he would love for all eternity. His heart leaped a couple of times; he never felt like this in his whole entire life, he never felt so great. He knew this feeling will never go away, as long as Anzu was with him, it will remain with him.   
  
After what seemed forever, Anzu finally arrived at the altar. Smiling at her soon to be husband. Bakura did the same and he lifted the veil that covered her beautiful face. He was gawking at her and couldn't seem to stop. Anzu giggled at this and Seto cleared his throat. Bakura snapped out of it and looked at Seto.   
  
"Well, are we ready to begin?" the bride and groom nodded. So Seto began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of Anzu and Bakura as they take their relationship to the next step. They have decided to join in holy matrimony, due to the love they share. Now, if there is anyone here that thinks they should not be married, speak now or forever hold their peace." Anzu, Bakura, ad Seto looked at Malik, since he was the only person witnessing their marriage, he was the only one who could say something. He looked at them as if they were accusing him of something.  
  
"I'm cool with it, so continue," Malik said as he looked away form them. Seto nodded and went looked at the couple.   
  
"Now we'll distribute the rings and vows, and I believe Bakura has his own wedding vow," Seto said and Bakura took the ring that Malik was holding. Anzu looked at Bakura and couldn't believe he made his own vow. Bakura, who looked at her with loving eyes, said.  
  
"Anzu, I want you to know that everything I tell you, I really mean it, and the only way I could express it is by a poem," Bakura took a deep breath, and continued,  
  
"I would die for you  
  
Lay down my life for you  
  
The only thing that means everything to me  
  
'Cause when you're in my arms  
  
You make me prouder than   
  
Than anything I ever could achieve  
  
And you make everything that used to seem so big  
  
Seem to be so small since you arrived  
  
On angel's winds, an angelical formation  
  
Angel's wings, like letters in the sky  
  
Now I know no matter what the question  
  
Love is the answer  
  
It's written on angel's wings  
  
And I often wonder why,  
  
Someone as flawed as I   
  
Deserves to be as happy as you make me  
  
So as the years roll by  
  
I'll be there by your side  
  
I'll follow you wherever your heart takes me  
  
Cause you make everything that used to be so big  
  
Seem to be so small since you arrived  
  
On angel's winds, an angelical formation  
  
Angel's wings, like letters in the sky  
  
Now I know no matter what the question  
  
Love is the answer  
  
It's written on angel's wings  
  
Now anyone who's felt the touch of heaven in their lives   
  
Will know the way I'm feeling, looking  
  
In my baby's eyes  
  
That's why I can't bear to be too far away  
  
I know that god must love me cause  
  
He sent you to me on angel's wings   
  
On angel's winds, an angelical formation  
  
Angel's wings, like letters in the sky  
  
Now I know no matter what the question  
  
Love is the answer  
  
It's written on angel's wings  
  
Love is the answer  
  
It's written on angel's wings"  
  
When Bakura was done, Anzu eyes were filled with tears. Never did she think she made him feel that way. Never did she think she was loved so much. Her heart was full of love and joy, she couldn't stop crying. If only she could say something like that, but she couldn't talk, all she could say was that she felt the same way, and Bakura understood. He knew she how she felt and he wouldn't want her to say anymore. Anzu and Bakura just looked in each others eyes, and knew form this point on, that they have made the choice, they both knew they had done the best thing. As Anzu stopped crying Seto continued.   
  
"Well, now that you have both have your rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Seto looked at Anzu and smiled, then he looked at Bakura, "you may kiss the bride." Without another thought, both Anzu and Bakura were locked in a passionate kiss, not wanting to let go. Seto and Malik just watched and wondered how long they could go at it. After what seemed so long, the couple separated and smiled at each other. Anzu was teary and Bakura was as happy as can be.  
  
After the ceremony, the four enjoyed themselves with a small feast, talked about future plans. They enjoyed the day, and really hoped the best from now on. When all was done everything was cleaned up and they all left the area. Upon arriving at the front doors of the temple, Malik said goodbye to everyone and left to go to Crime. Anzu and Bakura on the other hand went to Anzu's house. Saying their goodbyes to Seto, they left. Side by side they walked home, never wanting to leave each other side. When they arrived, at Anzu's home, Bakura lifted Anzu of her feet and carried her to her room, where he made the whole day a lot better for the both of them.   
  
**Sniff* that was beautiful…well whatever. I don't know how the hell I thought of it, but hey at least their married. I just wish that was possible in the show. *sigh* I just know they belong with each other. Anyway, hoped you liked it. I was really having a hard time writing this, especially since I don't know what the priest say on wedding and I don't know how Egyptians get married. So please don't be so hard on me! Anywho, bye! 


	14. Little Discoveries

*Hello people! I have the new chapter done and ready to be read. I hope you like it, it isn't really all that great, but…it's okay. Anyway, read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
Chapter 14~ Little Discoveries   
  
Anzu looked up at the sky as she walked to the temple. She was smiling and thinking about how her life was. She was happy, that was for sure, and she never felt better. She was now married for six months and she felt that her marriage would last forever. But what she didn't like was that she and Bakura could not have a normal married couple life. Since no one was to know about it, Bakura couldn't live with her in her house, especially since Yami has been visiting every day. It irritated her that the pharaoh came to her house for no reason whatsoever. She thinks it is because he doesn't trust her, or thinks she was hiding something. It was true that she was, but was that such a crime? She couldn't live with Bakura either, it would cause too much suspicion if she just disappeared. Yami for sure would go look for her, and it would cause problems if he found out where Crime was. She sighed, if only there was no Yami to bother her. What was worse she still hadn't told Bakura or anyone else about what was to come in approximately one and a half years from now.   
  
"If I told Bakura, he would for sure freak, hell, knowing him, he would make sure it would not happen, he would most likely kill the pharaoh," Anzu sighed again. She knew that Bakura would find out sooner or later, but she didn't know if she should say anything. She didn't understand why it was so hard for her to tell Bakura, Seto, and Malik about it all, Was it because she feared for Yami's safety? But why would she feel that way? 'That pharaoh has caused me nothing but pain, but yet I still don't want him to die,' Anzu thought, 'he used to be such a nice person. I wonder what happened to him. We used to be such good friends, but he now scares me. What happened to him?' Anzu couldn't understand much of it, but she believed the reason for his actions and the way he is all due to the fact that his father died.   
  
Anzu could remember when she and Yami were nine years old, they enjoyed each others company. They would play everyday with each other, but when they turned ten, the former pharaoh, his father, passed away. Actually he was assassinated. Anzu could remember the sadness in Yami's eyes. They were so full of pain and hurt, and also something that scared Anzu, anger. Yami's father was killed by a gang that was known to be ruthless thieves. All Anzu knew was that Yami wanted revenge for sure, and he did get it. But she realized it changed him.   
  
Yami turned pharaoh when he was ten years old, something she knew he wasn't ready for, and she knew for sure when Bakura told her that Yami had killed his parents when he was ten. It seemed Yami was making drastic decisions when he was young, and most of those reasons were due to the fact he hated thieves, or those who broke the law. Since his father died by thieves, Yami does not tolerate them. Anzu knew it was wrong, especially when he also kills children, like Mokuba. Mokuba had died because he had stolen something, and because Yami cannot stand thievery, he was sentenced to death. Anzu could remember how Seto tried so hard to save his brother, but he couldn't. It was heartbreaking to see Seto the way he was after Mokuba's death, it really was.   
  
Anzu sighed; thinking of the past really put her down. 'Yami acts so cruel to thieves, but in the past he used to be a person who cared for everyone, even thieves. He's changed, just looking into his eyes, I know he has changed. Those deep violet eyes…they're not like they use to be. They're so…empty now,' Anzu didn't know what to do. She shrugged to all and decided to worry about it later. She quickened her pace and soon arrived at the temple.   
  
Anzu opened the big doors of the temple and entered, as usual it was quiet. She walked deep inside and then started to look around for Seto. She looked around and couldn't find him, which was kind of odd since he was always in the temple. She walked around for few more minutes then spotted Zylon, who was kneeling and praying. She didn't want to disturb him so she waiting until he was done. It didn't take long, which was a relief, since Anzu wasn't really patient. When Zylon stood up she walked up to him and bowed.  
  
"Good morning sir Zylon," Anzu greeted. Zylon just smiled.  
  
"Good morning child," He greeted as well, "I take it you are here to see Seto?"   
  
"Yes, yes I am. Have you seen him? I can't find him anywhere," Anzu said.   
  
"You will not find him in the temple, dear girl, for he is at the palace," Zylon told her. Anzu's eyebrow rose, wondering why Seto was at the palace.   
  
"Why is he at the palace, sir Zylon? He's not the type to visit the pharaoh," Anzu asked him.   
  
"True, but he was call for by Pharaoh Yami. I don't know why, but it seemed to have been urgent. Seto was reluctant to go, it took about twenty minutes to convince him," Zylon said to her. She nodded in understanding and wondered what was so urgent.   
  
"When did he leave?" Anzu asked another question.   
  
"Not too long ago, but if I knew him he would try his best to get back here as quickly as possible. Like we know, he is not the type to be around the pharaoh for a long time, he hates him too much," Zylon said.  
  
"You're right. Well I hope you don't mind me sitting here and waiting for him," Anzu told him. Zylon nodded and held her hand so that they could both sit and talk some more, while waiting for Seto.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto walked into the throne room with a big frown on his face. He wasn't happy one bit. The last thing he wanted was to see the damn pharaoh, the one who took away his beloved brother. He walked in looking around the room. The pharaoh wanted to see him and he wasn't even there. This angered Seto even more, he knew he could be doing other things than waste his time here. He let a low growl escape from his mouth. He really wanted to leave.   
  
After a few seconds more, Seto heard the doors open. He quickly turned and there was the pharaoh, with his very good friend, Jounouchi. Seto kept on frowning then when Yami was near him, he reluctantly bowed. Yami just looked at him and smirked. Then the pharaoh went to sit at his throne, Jou following behind. When Yami was seated Seto just stood before him and then spoke.  
  
"You asked for me, pharaoh?" Seto asked with an unkind tone. Yami's smirk just grew wider.   
  
"Yes, there is something I need you to do for me," Yami told him, Seto wasn't happy at all. 'How dare he ask me for a favor?! After what he has done!' Seto thought as he looked at Yami with an evil stare. This only amused Yami.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked, gritting his teeth a little.   
  
"Well, you see, within two years I'm going to get married," Seto looked at him questionably, as did Jou, who didn't even know about it.   
  
"Married?" was all Seto could say.   
  
"Yes, hasn't Anzu told you?" Yami asked, knowing by the look on Seto's face that she didn't tell him. Yami just continued smirking, "by the look on your face I'd say she hasn't."  
  
"Why would she know about this anyway? Why does it concern her?" Seto asked, not liking where this was going.  
  
"Well, you see, it concerns her because she is going to be the bride," Yami said and Seto gasped.  
  
"What?!" Seto couldn't believe what he just heard. How long had Anzu known about this? Anzu couldn't possibly be marrying Yami by her own free will, then that would mean…Yami was forcing her. "You're forcing her to marry you!"  
  
"Forcing is such a harsh word. I would rather say I persuaded her, because you see, she cannot fall for anyone, nor can anyone fall for her. If that so happens, I told her that she will be saying goodbye to the one that dares love her. And I mean anyone who loves her will be killed. Knowing Anzu, her good heart, she would never put another person in danger, so really there is nothing she can do about the marriage," Yami explained, but Seto was still angry.   
  
"That's still forcing her. You can't do such a thing!" Seto complained.  
  
"Oh, but I can," Yami told him. Seto looked at him, and then wondered why he was summoned here.  
  
"Did you call me to tell me that or is there another reason. What is this favor that you want from me?"   
  
"Ah, yes, you will play a special role in this marriage. As a long time friend of Anzu's, I thought it would be great if you performed the ceremony," Seto could not believe what he just heard.   
  
"You want me be the priest for the ceremony? For a wedding I don't even agree on? I could never…" Seto was but of by Yami.  
  
"You will do it Seto, unless you want to suffer the same fate as your brother. I am pharaoh and as pharaoh you will do as I ask. No questions about it," Yami warned. Seto looked to the ground. He didn't like that Yami mentioned his brother, he was furious now, and only wished for the death of Yami, but he couldn't kill him, not now. "Understood?" Yami asked making sure everything was planned.  
  
Seto nodded then looked up to Pharaoh Yami, and simply said, "Yes." Yami smiled triumphantly.   
  
"Good, you are dismissed," Yami told Seto and without another word, Seto left very furious, stomping away. Yami continued to smile, satisfied how everything went.  
  
"When did you plan this out?" Jounouchi finally said a word.  
  
"I think about two years ago," Yami replied.   
  
"And you didn't even tell me?" Jou wondered what else Yami kept form him.  
  
"Well, I didn't think you really needed to know, but I'm sorry if I made you upset," Yami apologized. Jou just shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Jou said then walked away. Yami watched him leave then thought of Anzu.  
  
"My dear, dear Anzu," he said to himself, wondering of what she was doing right now. He truly did love her, but how long would take for her to feel the same way. "She can't go on much longer like this. She will someday learn to accept her faith. But then again, maybe she has already controlled her faith. I know she is hiding something. Whatever it is, it won't be hidden forever, and sooner or later I will find out." Yami sat on his chair for a while longer, thinking of what the future will hold. He smiled then went to his room.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto was beyond furious. If anyone dares to speak to him right now he would sure kill them. He couldn't believe that damn pharaoh was forcing Anzu to marry him, and what was worse Anzu didn't even tell him. Right now he wanted to talk to Anzu and wanted to know for sure if Yami was telling the truth, but despite that he hoped it wasn't, he knew it was.   
  
Seto soon arrived at the temple and opened the front doors with such force that it made everyone in the room jump from the loud noise. Everyone knew and could see that Seto was very angry, so without any thoughts everyone cleared out of the room and ran from the very angry man. Seto walked in, his eyes were full of flames, and some misfortunate apprentices who didn't know of Seto's mood, suffered for it. Seto would either push them hard to the wall, or growl fiercely at them. He wasn't in the mood for anyone. His only concern was talking to Anzu, hopefully she was there. Seto walked and walked then heard something, voices. He followed the voices and heard them laughing, and both those laughs were recognizable, one was Zylon the other, Anzu.   
  
Without a second thought Seto ran and when he neared the doors from the room which Anzu and Zylon were he opened them, with as much force as he opened the front doors of the temple. The loud noise caused Anzu and Zylon to jump and when they saw Seto, Anzu sighed with relief, while Zylon could see the anger in Seto's eyes.  
  
"Hello Seto, I'm glad you're finally here," Anzu said, smiling, not noticing how angry he was. Zylon on the other hand was very nervous and knew very well of Seto's mood.  
  
"I need to talk to you in private, Anzu," Seto said with through gritted teeth, Zylon took this as a sign to leave and did so.  
  
"Well, my dear Anzu, I bid you good day. Hope we can talk another day," Zylon said as he bowed his head to her and left the room quickly. Once he was gone Seto shut the door and looked at Anzu with the same look he was giving everyone. Anzu now noticed it.  
  
"Seto what's wrong? You look angry. Did Yami do something?" Anzu asked, but Seto was quiet for a while.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Seto yelled at Anzu, who was taken aback.   
  
"Tell you what?" Anzu asked, this was the first time Seto ever yelled at her like this. She has never seen him so angry.  
  
"Tell me that you were going to marry Yami!" Anzu gasped, she couldn't believe Yami told him. She didn't know what to say. "So it's true. Everything he told me was true. The why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"Because I…I don't know, I just couldn't," Anzu responded, looking down.  
  
"Because you couldn't? Anzu, do you not know what you have done? Do you not know the dishonour…the disgrace you are bringing to yourself? You are married to Bakura, and you knew that you had to marry Yami! You can't marry two people, Anzu!" Seto couldn't clam down, he wasn't angry with Anzu; it was just that…that he couldn't believe what was going on.  
  
"I know that, Seto. I know I can't marry two people, and I' not going to do that. I already married the one I chose, which is Bakura. I don't intend on marrying Yami at all. I' sorry I didn't tell you Seto, I'm so sorry," Anzu ran to Seto and embraced him, crying on his chest. Seto just looked down at her and hugged her back. He really shouldn't have yelled at her, but he was so angry with everything, he couldn't control himself.  
  
"Does Bakura know?" Seto asked as he patted her on the back.  
  
"No, I haven't told him yet. I'm too afraid to."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because knowing him, he would definitely try to harm Yami, and if he did that he could be captured. Yami would surely kill him, and I couldn't bear to lose him, Seto! I just couldn't," she explained, and Seto just hugged her a bit more.  
  
"Well, what do you plan to do when the wedding day comes?" Seto looked at her and he could see that she was thinking.  
  
"I haven't thought of anything. I really don't know what to do, I'm scared, Seto," Anzu told him as she let more tears fall. Seto really felt sorry for her, she didn't deserve a life like this, she was too good of a person, she deserved better. But in all, there was nothing he could do. Nothing at all.  
  
"Don't worry about it for now Anzu, we'll think of something," Seto assured her, "now, you have been waiting for me, is there something that you needed?"  
  
"Yeah, I need a check up. I think I'm getting sick," Anzu told him and Seto looked worried. Without another word he guided Anzu out the door and walked with her to his dorm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto touched Anzu stomach trying to feel for anything unusual. He did sense something and something told him he knew what it was. Seto wasn't really a physician, but he knew about medical things, and he was eligible to be a physician. He took note to all that Anzu had told him. Firstly, she always woke up vomiting in the morning, secondly, she felt sometimes queasy after eating something she would always eat, and thirdly, she hasn't had her period in a very long time. He kept touching her stomach asking if anything hurt, there were a few spots, so he took note of it. He soon stopped touching her stomach and then looked In Anzu's eyes.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Seto asked.  
  
"I think about two weeks," Anzu answered. Seto then sighed; he didn't seem to like this.  
  
"Anzu, you're pregnant," Seto told her, and she gasped. Anzu was thrilled but she knew this wasn't good.  
  
"Seto, if I'm pregnant, then…"  
  
"I know…Yami will find out," Seto looked away form her.  
  
"If he finds out, he will know about everything. There's no way to hide this, especially when it starts to show. Yami will surely try and kill Bakura if he knows who the father is, and the baby, I don't know what Yami will do," Anzu said worry in her voice.  
  
"I know, but we can't let him find out," Seto said.  
  
'Then what do we do?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Find Bakura, and tell him everything. About the marriage and the baby. Once you have told him, come back to the temple and find me. I have plan," Seto told her, assuring her everything will be alright.   
  
*Well, that's it. Guess you saw something like that coming. Anyway, you are all probably wondering what Seto's plan is, well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Anywho, hoped you liked it. Bye. 


	15. The Plan

*Hello people! Another chapter has finally arrived. I must say it isn't the greatest chapter, but I still like. Anyway, I need to say that the next chapter the baby will probably be born, but I will write what happens during the nine months. I'm sorry to those who wanted the baby to be a specific gender, I actually already know what the baby will be, I mean I had know before I even wrote this story down. You will have to wait and find out the gender; hopefully you people will like the child. Anywho, on with the story. Read and enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
Chapter 15~ The Plan   
  
"A plan? What is it?" Anzu asked, so relieved that Seto had a plan.   
  
"I'll tell you once you find Bakura and come back. Now you better go," Seto told her and she agreed She stood up and walked to the door, but before leaving she looked back at Seto. She could see that he was worried, and she hated to see him like that, she always wants to see him to be happy. She looked at him for a while monger then left. Seto sighed when she saw that she was gone. "I hope this works," was all he could say as he left to do some work.   
  
Anzu walked out of the temple, but she wasn't in any rush. She really wanted to tell Bakura about the baby, but she didn't want to tell him of the arranged marriage. She sighed, wishing that life wasn't like this. Everything would have been fine if only Yami wasn't in the way. She sighed again, she couldn't keep blaming Yami for everything, he may be part of the problem, but wasn't she to blame as well? After all, she married Bakura, she now bears his child, and she knew that Yami was forcing her to marry him. So wasn't it her fault as well. She should have just said no to Bakura, but then…she knew she couldn't. The reason she married Bakura was because she loved him, there was no doubt about it, she already told herself this, she had fought with herself before saying how much she needed Bakura and really there was no point in contemplating if she should have married Bakura or not, because it would only end up with one solution…she should have and she did. Anzu sighed once again; life seemed to get more cruel and cruel everyday.   
  
As Anzu walked she thought of laces where Bakura could be. There was his home, Hikari, her place, and then there was anywhere if he was not in those places. Anzu decided to first check her house since it was near. She hurried to her house and when she got there, it was the same as she left it, empty. She sighed again and before leaving she grabbed her cloak, put it on and walked out of the house. When going to crime she had to make sure no one saw her, and sometimes it was best to hide her identity, just in case Yami was ever around.   
  
She took longer than it should take to arrive at Crime, but could anyone blame her. She was nervous of telling Bakura that he was going to be a father, and scared of his reaction when she told him what Yami had planned for her. If only she had courage, then maybe it would have all been easy for her. As she walked up to the main entrance of Crime, Lume stood there stopping her form entering.   
  
"Halt, who goes there?" Lume asked, trying to see Anzu's face form under the hood.  
  
"It's only me Lume, don't worry," Anzu responded taking off her hood. Lume just gave a nervous glance.  
  
"Oh, Miss Anzu, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. Well, go right in," Lume stepped aside, he was really nervous around her, especially since she was the wife of Bakura. Bakura after all was the most feared thief in Crime, and even though he hasn't stolen anything in a very long time, he still had a temper that scared not only Lume but everyone else in Crime. Because of that, he was well respected and if anyone ever gave a wrong look at Anzu, they will surely suffer at the hands of Bakura.   
  
"It's alright, Lume. You don't have to apologize, you didn't know it was me, you're just doing your job," Anzu told him as she bowed and entered the city. She looked around and could see everyone was busy, as usual. People were running about trying to sell some things they had stolen form other cities. It was really odd how in Crime no one was allowed to steal anything in this city and everyone who lived there obeyed the rule. Well, if they stole something from here as well they wouldn't be able to make a living.   
  
Anzu kept on walking and someone bumped into her it was a small boy, about four years old. He had been chasing another child, and he didn't watch where he was going. "Are you okay?" Anzu asked as she helped him up. The boy just looked at her and nodded his head. Once he was up he bowed as an apology and ran off. Anzu felt like the boy was really nervous when he saw her. Did everyone Crime know who she was married to? Anzu shrugged it off and kept walking. As she walked she saw other children playing, and she soon thought of her own. She wondered what it was going to be, a boy or a girl. She hoped for a girl, but she would love him or her, no matter what the gender. She patted her stomach for while and hoped Bakura would be happy.   
  
Finally she arrived at Bakura and Malik's house and entered it. She looked around, but there was no one in there. That was odd; she thought for sure one of them would be in here. She looked around some more, trying to find a clue to where they may be. Without finding anything, she left the house and decided to go to Hikari, if he wasn't in there, then she really didn't know where he could be. She walked quickly, and soon arrived at the cave. Entering it, she could here voices from inside, ones that were recognizable. She ran and soon enough she found who she was looking for. Bakura was lying on the ground while Malik was taking a swim. She felt her nervousness returning and didn't think she could tell Bakura. She stood there for what seemed like hours, but in reality only a few minutes passed.   
  
"Malik I'm leaving. I really want to see Anzu," Anzu could hear Bakura say. She felt he heart beating quickly, knowing he would see her, and that she had no choice but to tell him. She really had no clue which was harder to tell him, the fact they were going to have a child or that Yami has arranged a wedding where she is the bride.She sigh as she saw Bakura walking towards her, it was now or never. She walked up to him and Bakura saw her, having a smile, glad that she was here. Anzu forgot her nervousness and gave a smile, but she soon looked away and Bakura could tell something was wrong. He ran up to her and she looked at him again, but this time she looked nervous.  
  
"Is something wrong Anzu?" Bakura asked, but she kept on looking at him.   
  
"Bakura we need to talk," Anzu said. Bakura didn't like her tone, it sounded like she was going to tell her some bad news.   
  
"Talk about what?" said Malik who went unnoticed until now. Bakura just gave him a stare that said 'bud out of this.' Malik understood and walked away.   
  
"Wait, Malik," Anzu stopped him and he turn to face her, "go to Seto. He's at the temple, he'll explain everything. I would let you hear it from me, but I really need to tell Bakura alone." Malik nodded and ran off.  
  
"Anzu what is it that you need to tell me?" Bakura asked, worried what the answer would be. Anzu took a breath and told him that they should sit down. When they sat at the edge of the lake she began to tell him everything.  
  
"Bakura, there is something I should have told you long time ago," she paused and Bakura looked at her, telling her to continue, "about two years ago, two days after Yami tried to…rape me, he had arranged something."  
  
"Arranged? What do you mean?" Bakura asked, not liking where this was going.  
  
"He arranged…arranged a wedding that will take place within two years," Bakura looked at her questionably, what was she getting at? Anzu continued, "And I found out that I am going to be playing a major role in this wedding."  
  
"And that would be?" Bakura raised a brow, if she said the word he was thinking, he knew he was going to kill soon.  
  
"The bride, Yami wants me to marry him," she finally told him. Tears could be seen forming, and Bakura breathing heavily. He was furious.   
  
"So he's forcing you to marry him?" he asked though gritted teeth. Anzu could feel the anger building up. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"Because…because I was afraid, afraid for your safety. Yami would kill you if he found about us," Anzu was crying now, but she tried to keep herself under control, "He told me that if any other man dares to love me, he would kill them. I knew if I told you, you would go and try and hurt him, or try to kill him. I was worried that you would get caught, I didn't want that, I don't want to lose you," Anzu cried freely now, shaking, and Bakura calmed down a bit. He felt horrible, all this was affecting Anzu, and he really didn't want to see her like this.   
  
"That bastard, he never knows when to stop," he looked at Anzu and hugged her, trying to calm her, "shhh, it's okay, Anzu, I'm not going to try and kill him, because I know there is no way he is going to know about us, and there is no way he can take you away from me. I won't let you marry him; you belong to me, and no one else. I promise you that," he assured her. Anzu cried for a little longer than thought it was best to tell him about the other news.   
  
"There something else, Bakura," Anzu paused for a moment then continued, "I'm…I'm pregnant." Bakura turned pale, all the fury he felt before was gone, and the only thing he felt was shock. His eyes had widened and his mouth was opened, he was so surprised. This was something he didn't expect.  
  
"Ar..are you sure?" Bakura asked, trying so hard to believe what was said. Anzu nodded her head.  
  
"You're going to be a father. We are going to be parents," Anzu looked at him and really thought he was going to faint, but he did something she didn't expect, he laughed, softly at first, but then he went hysterical. Either he was going crazy, or he was happy with the news. The next thing Anzu knew, she was grabbed by the waist and he stood up, picking her up while doing so. He held her high above and began to twirl her, she could hear his laughter dying down, but by how things look she knew he was happy.   
  
"A father? A father! Never did I think of ever being a father, but now…I never felt this way before," Bakura told her, putting her down and hugging her tightly. Anzu hugged back and had tears falling down, but they were tears of joy.  
  
"I'm so glad you're happy," Anzu struggled to say; her tears were flowing more and more by the second.   
  
"Of course I am. How did you think I would feel?" Bakura asked smiling at her, Anzu did the same. But then the worry came back to her.   
  
"Bakura, all this is great! All of it, but there is a problem," Anzu told him, his face now showed concern.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.   
  
"Soon I will be showing that I'm pregnant. It won't go unnoticed, and if Yami finds out…" she didn't have to continue, Bakura already knew what she meant.   
  
"You're right. What should we do?" Anzu looked up at him and told him that Seto had a plan and that he was waiting for them. He agreed to go and they both left, both hoping for the best.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While Anzu explained everything to Bakura, Malik was at the temple, bothering Seto. He arrived really wanting to know what was happening, and he told Seto that Anzu told him to get all the information from him. Seto didn't believe him, however, and didn't really want to tell Malik something that wasn't his business. It took very long for Malik to get Seto to say something, and it took every means necessary. Malik had to fall on his knees and beg Seto to tell him. Seto couldn't take Malik's annoying voice any more so he told him. Malik was very shock with all the information. He wasn't as furious as Seto or Bakura was when he heard of what Yami is making Anzu do, but he was still mad. But when he heard that Anzu was pregnant, he began to laugh. Seto could only raise a brow at that and look at him as if he were crazy.   
  
"What is so funny about that?" Seto had asked.  
  
"Just the fact that Bakura is going to be a father. I mean, him a father? Hahaha. I know Bakura and he really isn't good with children. You should have seen one time when he almost killed a kid," Malik began to tell Seto the little incident that happened with Bakura and a child. It seemed that some seven years old boy was dared to make fun of Bakura. The things that the kid said to him were very insulting and hilarious, but to Bakura they were just insulting. He practically wanted to kill the kid when he came up to him, but Malik grabbed him before he could, and the kid didn't even stop there, he went up to the Bakura again and stomped on his foot. This aggravated him even more. It took more people to stop Bakura and the boy managed to get away safely. "With that little incident, I don't think he could stand his own child. He even said that he hated children and hoped that he never had any."  
  
"He really said that?" Seto asked, not knowing whether to believe him.  
  
"Well, not really, he just said that he didn't like children and hoped that they would leave him alone. I really don't know how he would act with his own kid," Malik honestly said.   
  
"Well, hopefully he will be happy, because the last thing I want is for Anzu to be upset that her husband doesn't want the child," Seto said, and Malik just looked at him understanding Seto.   
  
"Well, he probably will love the child either. I wonder what it'll be. My bet it is a boy," Malik said, Seto jut looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Well, I'll think it's a girl," Seto told him.  
  
"Nah, a boy," Malik insisted.   
  
"No, a girl," Seto also insisted. The two just glared at each other, believing that one of them was right.   
  
"Fine, let's bet on it," Malik said and Seto looked curious.  
  
"Fine, what do you want to bet?" Seto urged.  
  
"If it's a boy, you become my slave for one week," Malik said.  
  
"Fine, if it's a girl, you have to be my slave for one week," Malik agreed and shook hands with him. They both smirked; they couldn't wait for the child to be born. They both began to chuckle and that's when Anzu and Bakura came in, and they didn't notice.   
  
"What the hell are you guys chuckling about?" Bakura asked rudely as he stared at them weirdly. This got their attention.   
  
"Uh…nothing, we were just thinking," Malik answered. Seto nodded his head, agreeing with Malik. Bakura just raised a brow and shrugged it off.  
  
"Well, since you guys are finally here, I'm guessing everyone knows what is possibly going to happen," Seto said and everyone nodded their heads.   
  
"Yeah, now I really hope you're plan is going to work Seto," Anzu said, looking a bit worried.  
  
"Don't worry, I know it will. So listen up, this is quite simple to understand," Seto said and all of them gave him their full attention, "Anzu, you have to fake your own death." Everyone gasped, thinking he was crazy, "I know it sounds absurd, but it may be the only way to protect the child and Bakura."  
  
"But what do I do when people think I'm dead?" Anzu asked.  
  
"You'll have to leave, Anzu. I suggest you move in with Bakura and after that, you better not come back to this city. If you do, someone could see you and it would screw up the whole plan," Seto explained. Bakura wasn't to sure if Anzu should do that, but Anzu knew it was the only thing she could do. If she just left the city, Yami would go look for her, but if she was presumed dead, then Yami wouldn't go around looking for her. She didn't care if she had to leave her home; as long as it meant that her husband and child will be safe, she would make that sacrifice.   
  
"Well, if that's all I can do, then I'll do it," Anzu said.  
  
"But Anzu, I don't think…" Bakura was cut off by Anzu.  
  
"Bakura please, this only is the only way. I know I will be leaving everything behind, but I'm willing to do that. I'm willing to do it for you and this child, because I want both of you to be safe. I don't care what I have to do, just as long as I know that I know that you are safe, you and the baby," Anzu told him, but Bakura was still reluctant. He knew, however he couldn't change her mind, so he sighed and agreed. Anzu smiled and hugged him; she knew that life may get a little better.   
  
Seto smiled at the two then decided the plan should begin soon, "okay guys, I think we should get this plan into action now."  
  
"How are you going to convince people to believe Anzu is dead?" Malik asked.  
  
"I'll have to kill an animal, spread its blood all around Anzu's room. I am going to make it seem like someone broke into her house and that they murdered her, that way people will think she is dead," Seto explained. Malik's eyes widen and he grinned widely.  
  
"Oh please, let me be the one to kill the animal, you don't know how long it's been since I killed someone, and killing this animal will make up for it, pleeeaaase," Malik practically begged and Seto sighed nodding his head. Malik smiled and began to walk away.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Bakura asked.   
  
"I'm going to kill an animal, want to join?" Malik answered, as joyfully as he possibly could. The three just gave him a weird look.  
  
"I'll go with you, you can't just kill any animal," Seto told him, and he and Malik soon left. Anzu and Bakura just watched them leave and then looked at each other, hoping this was going to work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun was almost setting and the gang had to make sure no one saw them go into Anzu's house, and when they did that they went in and began the plan. They decided to wait until dusk, so that when Anzu left it was dark and no one would see her. Seto had placed the blood anywhere he thought was a good place. Malik was supposed to help him, but he said if he touched blood he would have the urge to go kill, and this time a person. Seto just sighed and thought it was a pathetic excuse, but Anzu helped instead. She didn't like to touch the blood but it had to look as if it was hers, so she would leave some hand prints around her room, making it seem as if she was hurt and needed to hold on to something. Bakura and Malik just scattered some of things around the room, making it seem as if she was struggling. Seto had even gotten a blade to make it look like she was stabbed; it would truly convince people that she was killed.   
  
When they were done, they looked at the room and the job they had done. It really looked like someone was killed in this room, and that made all four smile, they got the look they wanted. Looking at each other, and smiling for a job well done, they went to the kitchen waiting until it was completely dark. They didn't wait long, for soon the sun was completely gone and the moon and stars began to glow brightly in the dark sky.   
  
"Well, I guess we better leave, now," Anzu said as she stood up. Everyone nodded and got up as well. She grabbed a little sac that contained some of her clothing, she couldn't take everything that belonged to her, or that will raise suspicion. People just have to think that she was murdered and nothing more, so if people found that her stuff was gone, it would look weird. Bakura grabbed the sac she held and told her he would carry it for her, she said thank you and then went to Seto, hugging him and beginning to shed some tears.   
  
"Come on, Anzu, be strong, everything is going to be alright," Seto assured her.  
  
"I know it's just that I'm going to miss you and I'm going to miss this city…" she couldn't continue, it would only make her sadder.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see me again, I'll come visit whenever I can. I promise that I'll visit everyday, if I have to. Don't cry Anzu, everything will be alright, I promise," Seto hugged her tightly and Anzu stopped crying.  
  
"Can you promise me something else?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Anything," Seto said.  
  
"Tell my parents I love them. They are going to come back within two years, and well, I won't be here," Anzu said, and this made Bakura feel really bad, he had forgotten that she had to leave her parents, all because of him. He'll have to make it up to her some how.   
  
"I promise I'll tell them, now you better get going," Seto said and soon Anzu let go and walked beside Bakura. They exited the house from the window, and when they were outside, Anzu took one last glance at her home and waved at Seto. Seto did the same and whispered, "goodbye Anzu. Bakura take good care of her, I leave her in your hands now." Soon Seto left, making sure no one saw him leave the house and went running to the temple, hoping that morning wouldn't come so quickly.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning came and Seto didn't get any sleep. He was worried about Anzu, wondering if she got to Crime safely. Sighing he got out of bed and stretched. He wondered how long it would take for the pharaoh to find out that Anzu was dead. He smirked, knowing he would laugh at how Yami will look when he thinks Anzu is dead. But he had to remember that he had to act shocked. He stretched a bit more and left his dorm.   
  
He walked to the main room of the temple and saw San talking to Zylon. He raised a brow curious about what they were talking about. HE walked up to them and he could see Zylon had a very sad look, could it be that they already know about Anzu?   
  
"Zylon, what's wrong?" Seto asked.  
  
"Seto, you must go with San, the pharaoh requests that you investigate something. It seems Anzu…Anzu is…" Zylon couldn't finish, but Seto understood. He turned to San and told him to begin walking, and he will follow.   
  
It didn't take long until they arrived at Anzu's house. When Seto entered, he saw many guards all around the house. 'What time did the pharaoh come to her house,' Seto thought as he looked around. He heard San say that Yami was in Anzu's room, so that's where Seto went. When he arrived there, he made sure he looked shocked at what he saw. So upon entering he acted surprised and was wide eyed. Yami looked distraught, he was looking at everything and really couldn't believe what he saw, Seto however was amused by the way he looked, but he wouldn't show it, he just kept on looking surprised.   
  
It was silent for a moment then Yami spoke, "I came to see Anzu, but I found that her door was opened and when I entered I went to her room and…and saw this. What do you think happened?" Seto looked around, making it seem as if he was trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"Well, it looks as if someone broke into her house," Seto said a bit shakily, still acting, "my guess, is that someone attacked her, stabbed her to be more precise." Seto pointed at the blade that was on the floor and Yami just stared at it with hated. Seto continue, "it seems Anzu was probably…probably struggling. She was wounded and couldn't keep her balance. By the looks of it as well, she was dragged." Seto began to walk out the room and followed the blood, Yami also followed.   
  
"As you can see it ends, here at this window. Whoever attacked her probably took her body, I…doubt she is still alive," Seto said, acting as if he was sad. Yami looked out the window with total disgust and felt miserable.   
  
"Whoever did this, will pay. I swear it on my grave, I will avenge her death," Yami said, "I'll have to make sure the guards work harder, that criminal will suffer!" Yami's made his hands into fists, making his hands bleed due to his nails digging into his hand. One could really tell that he was upset, but Seto knew that he wouldn't go and look for the criminal, which was relieving. Seto backed away from the pharaoh, and in the corner of his face there was a small smirk, the plan had worked.   
  
*Well, that's it. The next chapter will probably take me long to write, depending if I can think straight. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, I got to go now. 


	16. 9 month chaos, a bundle of joy, and happ...

Yay, I finally finished the next chapter. But I must warn you, it is long and it is kind of boring. Also it goes through everything quick. I really just anted to briefly describe what happens during the pregnancy, so that's why it is the way it is. Ok, people this is the chapter where the child is born, and you must read on to find out what it is. I would like to say that I am sooooo sorry if the baby wasn't the gender you wanted. But the thing is, I already knew what the baby was suppose to be before I even began to write this story, so please don't be upset. I have my reasons for choosing the gender I did. Anyway, a reviewer once asked where to find Malik/Anzu fics, and I was suppose to say in the previous chapter, so I am sooooo sorry I didn't answer. But if you still want to know, there is one story called 'Alone,' it's a Malik and Anzu lemon. If you want to find more look in my reviews and check out the authors there. There are some who write Malik/Anzu stories which are very good. There are many to choose from, so I hope you find them. Anyway, I talk too much. Read and enjoy!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!  
  
Chapter 16~ 9 month chaos, a bundle of joy, and happy years   
  
*~*Month One and Two*~*  
  
Anzu was well adjusted to her new home when she got there. When she arrived the night the plan took place she went to bed and slept. She felt tired and a little scared. She worried about the plan, wondering if it was going to be a success or not. When the next day came, Seto had visited late that evening, telling her, Bakura, and Malik that the plan had worked perfectly. She was happy to know that and never felt more relieved. Seto stayed for the night, saying he had arranged with many of the priest that he had to go somewhere, and would be back the next day. No priest dared ask where he was going, fearing they would anger him with a stupid question and knowing it was none of their business. Anzu was surprised he would actually tell people that he would be gone for a while, she knew Seto didn't like to leave the temple, but maybe it was because he cared too much for her. If that was the reason, she was really thankful to know someone like him.  
  
Anzu didn't really have any problems in the first month of her pregnancy. She did, however, wake up early in the morning to throw up. Malik would try his hardest to ignore it and go back to sleep. Bakura also woke up, but it was hard do go back to sleep since he was worried about Anzu. Other than the morning sickness, Anzu was alright. Seto would check on her once a week, and so far so good. Bakura did everything he could to help Anzu, but Anzu really didn't think it was necessary. Malik also tried to help, but Anzu really didn't want it, he would end up messing things up.   
  
The first month went by quickly, and Anzu was glad. She really wanted her child to be born. She wondered always of what it would be, she hoped for a girl, but a boy would be great also. The second month not much really happened, but cravings started to come. Anzu would always have different cravings everyday, asking Bakura for foods that are impossible to find in Crime, but he would try to get it no matter what it took. Also, during this month, Anzu kept hearing Seto and Malik arguing of what the baby will be. Malik believed it would be a boy and Seto believed it would be a girl. She didn't know why they cared so much for the gender of the infant. She sighed during their arguments, and usually would get Bakura to take walks with her while the ex-murderer and high priest argued. By the end of that month, Anzu knew where most things are in Crime. She still didn't know people, though.  
  
*~*Month Three, Four, and Five*~*  
  
Cravings were getting weirder, stomach was beginning to grow (but barely noticeable), mood swings were beginning, and arguments between Seto and Malik have stopped. Anzu lay in her bed one morning; really feeling tired and didn't want to be bothered. Bakura, however made a mistake when he entered the room and woke her up to ask if she wanted anything to eat. Anzu got really upset and began throwing things, saying that she had finally fallen asleep and he disturbed her. Bakura never made that mistake again. He decided that he would only go to her when she called for him; it was really scary to see an upset pregnant woman. Bakura wasn't the only one to suffer however, Malik and Seto got in trouble once. Once Malik dropped a plate and when it touched the floor, it shattered and woke up a sleeping Anzu, which was hell for Malik. Seto got Anzu mad just by checking up on her, she said he took too long and wished she could just go to sleep. Seto tried hard to hurry, but she was throwing a fit and it was hard to examine. By the end of the third month, Bakura, Seto, and Malik couldn't wait until the baby was born, that way Anzu would be back to normal, to the nice person everyone knew.  
  
Anzu knew she was really being mean to her husband and friends and thought she would give them a brake, so she decided to leave the house for walks and tried to meet some people. It would be good to meet mothers or soon to be mothers. She really wondered if Crime was a good place to raise her kid, especially when there were so many thieves around. Well, it was better than no where. She would usually spend most of her days watching other children play, and she could really see her own child one day playing with his/her friends. What she liked the most when she walked around the city, was how the children took care of each other, it was almost as they know they can't leave anyone behind and that they were all the same, they thought of themselves as equals. That was something she never really saw in her old home, people always thought it was best to keep to yourself and thought they were higher than criminals, or poor people. Anzu then thought that maybe this was the best place to raise her kid, whoever thought that thieves treated their kind like that. But Anzu knew that not all thieves were like that, Bakura told her, saying he was one of them, but not anymore. She smiled, glad to hear that Bakura changed for his cruel way, but then it made her think. Did he change because of her, or was it because he chose to. She never meant to change anyone; she would have loved him no matter what, so she really hoped that it wasn't her fault that he changed, but if he wanted to, then maybe she shouldn't worry.  
  
Anzu never stopped going for walks, she really wanted to meet some women, so she had someone she could talk to. But most of the females were busy with their own lives; they needed to take care of their children, do house work, and make sure they prepared dinner for their families. But she did manage to meet someone. She was a soon to be mother, and was really nice. Anzu just saw her sitting in front of her house watching some children, which Anzu assumed it was hers. She was taller than Anzu, had blond hair, and blue eyes. Anzu was shy to go up to her, but she did it. When she greeted her, the woman greeted back, and that's when Anzu started a conversation. It seemed that the children she was watching belonged to other mothers. She was actually going to have her first child soon. Anzu was glad to hear that. She now knew someone that was like her. The woman's name was Saphine, and Anzu and she became good friends. They would talk about how they were so worried to be mothers and about their husbands. At the very end of the month, Saphine had found out that Bakura was Anzu's husband, at first she was very shocked, knowing Bakura as the most dangerous thief, but she was more surprised at how Anzu had changed him. Saphine really respected Anzu, and Anzu knew they would be really good friends.   
  
*~*Month Six, Seven, and Eight*~*  
  
Anzu felt depressed, her mood swings were worse. She felt depressed because she thought she was fat and looked horrible. Bakura would always try to convince her that she was beautiful and that she really didn't need to worry about how she looked. She would cheer up, but every time she looked at her stomach, negative thoughts came back to her mind. She didn't know why she cared so much, and this wasn't the month when she started showing a big belly. During the fifth month she was already showing that she was pregnant, but she didn't care then. She just felt that she had gotten bigger and that Bakura didn't like her like this. But Bakura kept trying to tell her that he still loved her and that she didn't look bad. Anzu didn't think he understood her so she decided to visit Saphine for most of the month. The two were actually feeling the same way. The two would complain, but by the end of the month, the two laughed at how they acted, and decided to apologize to their poor husbands. But this was some of the consequences when having a baby, but at the end, everyone will be happy. Bakura was glad about that.  
  
Anzu was now bigger than before, but she didn't care much about that, not like last month. She actually accepted it and knew that she would be back to her normal size once this baby was out. She was actually in a very happy mood throughout the month. Bakura, Seto and Malik were finally able to get some peace and wished it would last that way. Anzu was very nice to them, and it was almost as if she wasn't pregnant at all, she was acting the way she did before. All three males were very happy, they always thought they had to wait until the baby was born, but they got a break. Other than the kindness that Anzu was showing, nothing really happened on the seventh month. Everything was almost as if nothing was going on, it was a month where the gang could just relax.  
  
Anzu was sitting on a rocking chair that Bakura had bought for her. Actually, it was something she had made Bakura get for her or she would have been really upset. As she sat, rocking back and forth, she was knitting some clothing for the baby. She had learned from other mothers how to knit; it was when she gathered with some of her friends, the ones Saphine introduce her to. There were mothers of different ages but so far Saphine and she were the youngest, they were both nineteen. Anzu really enjoyed knitting for some reason, it made her take things off her mind, and she felt she didn't have to worry so much. She knitted for only few weeks and she became very good. She only hoped the clothes fit the baby. But there was day where she was thinking about something important, and that was the name of the child. She thought hard of what to name him or her, but it wasn't easy. She thought about the name during the eighth month, but by the end of it, she didn't think of one and decided that she would give the baby a name when it was born, and hopefully Bakura would help.  
  
*~*Month Nine*~*  
  
The ninth month of Anzu's pregnancy was going by quickly. Any day now, and the baby will soon come. Anzu was really nervous; she couldn't get her mind off the baby. Even when she knitted she couldn't help feel scared. She was worried about the pain, wondered if the baby will be born alright, and really hoped that she wasn't going to give birth when no one was around. So Anzu made sure that Seto came everyday during this month, since he was the one who was to deliver the baby. Bakura, however wanted to do it, but Anzu said he didn't know how to, so she refused for him to deliver. But that was the least of her worries.  
  
One sunny day, Anzu did the usual, knit. But something didn't feel right. Her stomach began to hurt, either it was normal and there was nothing to worry about, or something was wrong and she should panic. Anzu stood and put her knitting equipment aside. She walked around the house for a while to see if the pain would go away but it seemed to get worse, then she felt it, her water broke. That surely wasn't good, especially since Bakura or Seto wasn't here, the only person here was Malik. She felt her eye twitch in disbelief. The only person in the house was Malik, who was sleeping, and she needed Seto. She knew that Seto won't be coming until later, and Bakura had gone for a walk. Anzu held on to her stomach and wondered what she should do. With no options at all, she did the only thing she could think off.  
  
"MALIK!" Anzu yelled as loud as she could. She knew Malik wasn't a heavy sleeper, but she wanted to make he woke up. When she heard a bang from his room, she knew he fell off his bed and he was up. After a few moments, he came out of the room and looked alarmed.   
  
"What's wrong?!" he howled at her as he ran to her. He was annoyed and really hoped this was urgent. Anzu just looked at him then pointed to her belly. Malik went pale. "You're kidding! You're…you're having the."  
  
"Yes, now help me to my bed; I really can't seem to move. I feel a lot of pain," Anzu told him, so he quickly grabbed her, and with all his might he carried her to her bed. He gently laid her down and asked if she needed anything, right now he was really nervous, not knowing what he was going to do. She said she really wanted water so he went to fetch some.   
  
He soon returned with the water and handed it to her. Malik was getting nervous, if Seto wasn't here, who was going to deliver the baby? If he did, Bakura would surely get angry, for reasons he only knows. But what was he to do? Just let Anzu lie there in pain, or help deliver the child? He didn't know what to do, and it was driving him crazy. If only he was out there with Bakura. If only Seto was here! He paced the room wondering what he should do. He could see that Anzu was feeling pain and knew that the baby would want to come out any minute.   
  
"Anzu, how are you feeling?" Malik asked, hoping she didn't it was time for the child to be delivered.  
  
"I'm in pain, but I think it's not time yet. I need Seto and Bakura to be here. You have to get them!" She said trying so hard to forget the pain.   
  
"If I leave you, Bakura would be yelling at me, saying I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm not taking that chance," Malik said.   
  
"It's either him or me," Anzu warned, gritting her teeth as she tried to bear the pain. Malik sighed, wishing he wasn't in this situation.  
  
"What if I deliver the kid?" Malik had to ask, he thought it would be the best thing.  
  
"You don't know how, and there is no way I…" Anzu stopped for she felt a jolt of pain run down her stomach. Malik got even more nervous. He tried to calm her as she yelled and cursed. This was something he had never heard form her. He prayed to Ra that Seto would be here soon.  
  
After a few moments, it was as if his prayers were answered. He heard someone coming in the house and he ran out the room to check who it was. When he saw the person, or rather persons, he never felt gladder. He ran up to them and hugged them saying how glad he was to see them.   
  
"Would you mind letting go?" Seto said annoyed with Malik. Bakura just wondered if Malik had finally lost it.   
  
"You don't know how glad I am to see you!" Malik said as he smiled, happy that he wouldn't have to deliver the child.  
  
"And why is that?" Bakura asked, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Oh, right. It's Anzu, she going to have the baby!" Malik said.  
  
"What?!!!" both Bakura and Seto yelled. Without even warning they ran to where Anzu was, knocking Malik down.   
  
"Geez, I didn't think they would react that way," Malik said as he stood up and went back to the room as well.   
  
When he got there, he saw Bakura at Anzu's side holding her hand and he saw Seto…well…he was where he needed to be to deliver the child. Bakura was trying hard to calm Anzu, and Seto was checking if it was time for the baby to come out.   
  
"You seem to be doing fine Anzu, just a little bit longer, and the baby will be ready to come," Seto said soothingly, trying to make her relax. Anzu was breathing hard, trying so hard to think of something else. She held on to Bakura's hand tightly, not knowing that she was hurting him.   
  
After a few more minutes and Seto said it was time. He made sure Anzu was positioned properly and then positioned himself. After they both were ready he told Anzu to push, so she did. Bakura held on to her hand, but the way she was squeezing it, he thought she would break it. Malik saw Bakura's face and wondered if Bakura was feeling the pain too, because it sure looked like it.   
  
"I didn't know you would feel the pain, too," Malik said to Bakura. Bakura wanted to say something, but the pain on his hand was preventing him.   
  
"Ok, Anzu, a few more pushes. I can see the head," Anzu nodded her head and pushed harder. Malik was feeling a bit queasy, form all the blood that he saw. He didn't know why it bothered him, after all he was a murderer before, but all that blood, knowing where it came form, he felt like he was gong to be sick.  
  
"Uh, you know what? I think I'm going to leave, maybe get something to drink…" he said as he backed away slowly.   
  
"If you're leaving," Seto said, without looking away, "get some towels or something. Once this baby is born we'll need to wrap it with something." Malik nodded and left, happy to be out of the room. Everything was going smoothly, but Anzu was feeling a bit tired, she didn't know whether she could keep doing this.   
  
"Hold on Anzu," Bakura began to talk; the grip that was on his hand was loosening. He knew she was tired. "You can do this. Don't stop."  
  
"That's it Anzu, a few more pushes, and it'll be out. Come on, keep going," Seto encouraged. But Anzu didn't think she can do it, she stopped, trying to catch her breath, trying so hard to continue.   
  
"I…I can't…I can't do it. I'm too tired…I just can't," she kept saying, and Bakura held on tightly to her hand.  
  
"You can, Anzu, you can. Just try, it's almost over, I promise. Now keep going and you'll see that it was worth it," Bakura assured her, and Anzu nodded, feeling a bit of tears coming down her face. The pain was unbearable, she was tired, and she didn't think she could do it, but she had to. She had to do this.  
  
"Come on Anzu, just one more," Seto said, as Malik came back closed his eyes and placed the towels he brought beside Seto. Malik looked at Anzu, and smiled, knowing had been gong on. He knew she could do it. Anzu looked at the three, and nodded her head again. She sat up, having a bit of help form Bakura, and she pushed. With one final agonizing push, she heard her child crying for the first time, her heart jumping with joy, as well as Bakura's. She cried, feeling so happy, so glad this was over. She lay down, and tried to catch her breath, Bakura remained at her side, and Malik just watched the two. Unknown to them, Seto didn't look too happy. He actually looked shocked. Anzu looked to see him and then was worried.  
  
"Seto is something wrong with the baby?" Anzu asked, getting Bakura and Malik's attention toward Seto.   
  
"No, everything's fine…the baby is okay. He is healthy," With what he said, Malik jump up, and never looked happier.  
  
"You said 'he,' that means…it's…it's a boy! Hahahaha," Malik was jumping around, and Bakura and Anzu just looked at him oddly, but ignored him.  
  
"So, I have…a son…a son," Bakura kept on saying that, but no matter how he said it, he couldn't believe it. Anzu just smiled and wanted to hold the child. Seto just handed the boy to her and went to sit down, slouching. Malik, however, was jumping around him, not believing how things are going. Seto just ignored him as well, thinking how he could kill him before he begins to serve him.   
  
Bakura wondered what was wrong, but after he let it go and looked at his son. He reached out his hand to touch his face, but his son grabbed on to his finger, there, he felt something he had never felt. It was as if his whole life changed, he now believed and knew he was a father. As the boy held tightly to his hand, Bakura smiled, and knew he would protect this child, and his wife. They both were everything to him. He looked at Anzu and he saw that she was tearing a bit and smiling.  
  
"You were right," she started to say; "it was worth it." Bakura smiled then kissed her. None could have been any happier. After a few moments a silence…well, except for the fact Malik was laughing, Anzu looked at Seto wondering really what was wrong. "Seto, what's wrong aren't you happy?"   
  
"Of course I am. I really am happy for you Anzu, it's just that…" he was cut off by Malik.  
  
"He is going to be my slave!!! Hahahahaha," Malik said and went out the room when he saw them looking at them weirdly, thinking it was best to cool off and get something to drink. Anzu and Bakura really didn't understand. Seto sighed and told them everything. Bakura just shook his head and Anzu smiled.  
  
"Well…a bet is a bet. You know you got to do it," Anzu told Seto, who just smiled after a while.   
  
"Yeah, I know," he said and he went up to Anzu kissed her on the cheek, patted the baby on the head, and shook Bakura's hand. "Congratulations," he said to them, smiling and walking away, "I think I'll go find a way to get Malik to change his mind." With that said he left the couple.   
  
"Oh!" Anzu exclaimed, getting Bakura's attention.  
  
"What is it?" He asked worried something was wrong.  
  
"We still didn't give him a name," Anzu said, "I once was thinking on it, but couldn't think of anything."  
  
"Hmm, how about…" Bakura thought for a moment, "…Yasuo."  
  
"Yasuo Ryou…I like it," Anzu said and hugged her little bundle of joy, knowing she has the greatest gift, a family of her own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four years since that day Anzu gave birth were some of the happiest, saddest, annoying, prideful years, and the week that Seto served Malik went by quick, which was very disappointing to Malik. As the baby was only a new born, the parents suffered through the night when it would wake up and cry. But he didn't always cry, no his parents knew that he was a strong child, he would get hurt sometimes, but merely think of it as a minor scratch. Yasuo was a cute boy with the same type of hair as his father, but his bangs were brown, and his eyes were blue, he almost looked like a miniature Bakura. As years go, Bakura became a very proud father, he loved his son, and even if this was his first child, he felt he had been one forever. Anzu felt the same, she loved her son dearly.   
  
But what Bakura loved the most was training his son. He would teach him what he knew and Bakura was a very good fighter. He knew Egyptian techniques that no one else knew how to do. He learned them when he was young, to use them against the pharaoh when he was ready to get revenge for his parents death. He taught his son whenever he could when he turned four years old, but Anzu thought Yasuo was too young. Bakura told her the younger the better, so she let it go, just as long as he doesn't teach him how to steal. That was something she definitely didn't want him to know. But unknown to her and Bakura, Yasuo has some skills on how to steal, something he learned form other children. But he would never use theses skills, surprising it was because he was a good boy.   
  
Everyone was actually very shocked to know that the son of Bakura had really good manners and was a gentle boy. He wasn't at all how his father was, he wasn't mischievous, and tried hard to stay out of trouble. Some people think it's because of his mother, and they all wished their sons or daughter cold be that way. Sometimes other mothers would ask how Anzu did it, and she would merely say that that was how he turned up. Yasuo was polite when he talked to other people, but that doesn't mean he wasn't rude to others. Every time he saw someone bothering someone else, he would help out, and most of the time would end up winning, either because some are afraid his father will get them or he would use what his father taught him. It was amazing what this four year old boy could do.  
  
Bakura and Anzu weren't the only ones who loved the boy. Malik had become close to their son as well as Seto. Yasuo cared about them a lot, he would often call Seto 'Uncle Seto' and Malik 'Mawik' since he could not say Malik's name properly, but Malik didn't mind. Malik was like an older brother and would always try to teach the kid to be tough and well, he didn't like the fact the he was always so polite, so he tried to teach him how to be…like him. It doesn't really work but it was always fun to try. Seto however, tries to teach Yasuo, tries to tell him right from wrong, and he succeeds in getting the message through Yasuo's head. Yasuo actually enjoys what Seto says. Sometimes he likes it when Malik interrupts and starts teasing Seto. He really liked being with them both.  
  
There was one day, however, where Malik became the teacher and it was due to one little question Yasuo thought of. He was curious to know something that he heard the other kids talk about. He heard something about babies, and then it got him thinking, where do babies come from? He went to his mother, who was in the kitchen, and sat on a chair, watching her cook. Then he spoke.  
  
"Momma?" he said to get her attention.   
  
"Yes, dear," Anzu said, not looking at him as she kept chopping some food.   
  
"Were do babies come from," he asked, but Anzu was concentrating more on the food, she knew Bakura was going to be hungry. He was working out back; try to plant something she told him to.   
  
"Please ask you're father, dear. I'm kind of busy," Yasuo understood and went to find his father. When he was found him, his father smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, Yasuo, come help me?" Bakura asked as he was digging a small hole.  
  
"Not reawwy," Yasuo said mispronouncing his 'Ls'. "I just wanted to know, where do babies come from?" Bakura looked up and didn't really know how to explain that, but he knew that Seto would.   
  
"You should ask Seto, but he isn't here right now, so you have to wait," Bakura told him as he continued his work. Yasuo sighed.  
  
"Okay," he said simply and left. He went to his room, which he shared with Malik. Then he thought, 'why not ask Malik?' To his luck Malik was in their room.  
  
"Mawik, Mawik!!" Yasuo cried out jumping on Malik's bed.  
  
"Whoah, there," Malik said trying to get calm the boy, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I need to ask you something," Yasuo told him.  
  
"Okay, ask away," Malik said.  
  
"Where do babies come from?" Malik looked at him then thought it was best they got comfortable.   
  
"Well kid, sit comfortably, it's quite a long story," Malik said as he began to tell Yasuo where babies come from. It took about ten or so minutes because Malik explained the processes with detail and Yasuo looked a bit disgusted, but he now knew where babies came from.  
  
"Is that where I came from, from momma and papa?" Yasou asked to make sure, Malik nodded his head and Yasuo got off the bed, "Okay then, thank you, Mawik." He left the room and went to see his mother.   
  
"Momma, momma, Mawik told me where babies come from, and he said…" Yasuo began explaining everything that Malik had said. When he was done, Anzu face was pale; she was going to kill Malik. Without warning she yelled.  
  
"MALIK!!!!!" Yasuo had to hold on to his ear because she yelled so loud. Malik came as quickly as he could, believing something was wrong.   
  
"What is it?!!" he asked alarmed.  
  
"Told my son, did you, where babies come from," Malik looked scared, "I'm going to kill you!!!" Malik didn't think twice, he ran as fast as he could, Anzu following behind with a blade. Yasuo just looked on confused then he heard his father come in.   
  
"What's going on? I heard your mother yelling," Bakura said. Then Yasuo explained to him what Malik told him and how he told Anzu about it. His face went as pale as Anzu's and without warning he yelled.  
  
"MALIK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Bakura said as he ran out to help his wife. Yasuo just looked more confused. Then Seto came into the house, which Yasuo was happy to see.   
  
"Hewwo, Uncle Seto," he greeted.   
  
"Hey Yasuo, what's going on, I heard you're mother form afar, and you're father," Yasuo just looked at him and then told him everything. He looked even more confused as Seto's face went the same way as his parent's faces, pale. Again, without warning, Seto yelled too.  
  
"MALIK, YOU'RE DEAD!!" Yasuo was now even more confused.  
  
"Why is everyone trying to kill Mawik?" He didn't understand at all. He went after his family and saw that Malik was in a tree trying to stay away form the mad people who were reaching out to get him. They were yelling at him, saying that Yasuo was too young to know such things. Yasuo thought all of this was funny, and began to laugh hysterically. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, they thought something was wrong with him but the way they looked was funny so soon all of them began to laugh. Malik, however, thought it was a trick and stayed on the tree looking at them, wondering if he'll get out alive.  
  
Everything seemed to be going great for the family and friends. They lived really happy and it seemed it would last forever, they knew days like these would never be forgotten. But the thing was, would it always remain this way. Would these happy years stay forever, or would something come and shatter it. To Anzu, it almost felt that way; she would always feel like something was going to happen, ever since she met Bakura. But all she wanted to do was forget about it, and enjoy the happy years.   
  
*Finally done! I really don't know why I chose that name, but I kind of like it, I think it means peaceful one, which I don't think really suits the boy. Anyway, I would like to say again, that I am soooooo sorry I didn't make the child a girl for those who wanted it, really I'm sorry. Anywho, hoped you liked it, I promise the next chapter will be better; I can really promise you that. Hehehe. 


	17. Mistake

*Well, people, right here I have the next chapter for you. I really hope you like this one, it is quite good. But the next three, I can't wait to type them. I can't believe I only have three more chapters to type. I'm so happy! I'm actually going to finish this story! Anywho, I hope I get the next chapter up soon; I can't wait to hear your comments. But I must warn you that the next chapter won't be pretty…and if you want to know why, be patient, I'll get it done ASAP. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter, so read it and enjoy it!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 17~ Mistake  
  
Seven wonderful years have past since the day of Yasuo's birth. Anzu and the three males were now twenty-six years old, and were living happy lives. They always were together enjoying what life had to offer. Anzu and Bakura have become protective parents and love their son dearly. They all have changed, in some ways. Malik was still immature, but he improved a bit. Seto was the same, still the high priest, but he learned to loosen up and he and Malik were best friends. They were always together trying to create mischief…well Malik is, Seto just follows. Anzu and Bakura have become great parents, and are somewhat the same as they were before. Yasuo was still the same. Polite to those he likes, rude to those who anger him. He showed great respect for his parents and loved to hang around with Malik and Seto. All five were one big family, who cared for one another and always try to have a fun day. But something seemed to bother Anzu, and it didn't go unnoticed.  
  
Actually, she has been feeling depressed for a few days, Bakura and the others tried their best to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work. She wouldn't say what was bothering her, and they couldn't figure it out at all. Bakura was worried that she felt unhappy and wishes to leave, but what were the chances of that. But he couldn't help to ask her one day, and it made her laugh, which was the first in quite a while. She told him she would never think of leaving him, and she was happy, but something just made her feel a bit sad. He really wanted her to tell him, but she rather not.  
  
Bakura wasn't the only one who wanted to know, Yasuo tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't say anything. Malik almost got her to say, but when he tricked her she got angry and started to shout at him. Seto wanted to know too, but he knew it wasn't his business; he will wait until she is ready to talk. Malik agreed with Seto after a while, he thought Anzu was acting this way because it was a woman thing or something. Bakura didn't give up, but he didn't pressure Anzu to tell him, Yasuo did the same.  
  
A month and Anzu still felt the way she did, but she tried to act differently. She didn't want her family and friends to worry anymore, so she tried acting cheery and normal. It worked, but Bakura still knew something was wrong and really hoped that she will tell him soon. But she never said anything, so he had to ask again, he had to know. He though it would be best to ask her when they were alone, most likely it would be best to ask her when they were going to sleep. So one night, he finally began the conversation.  
  
"Anzu?" he asked, as he lay on his bed. Anzu who was changing into her night clothes, just hummed. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," Anzu simply said as she was done dressing herself and got on the bed. She made sure she was facing him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bakura asked simply, but Anzu acted as if she didn't understand.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean. You have been acting quite gloomy during the past month. You really should tell me, let it out, maybe you'll feel better," Bakura hoped that worked, but she looked a little hesitant.  
  
"It's really no big deal, it's just…just don' worry about it," Anzu told him, but Bakura didn't give up.  
  
"Anzu, tell me what's bothering you and I'm sure I can help," Anzu looked at him. She knew she could tell him, but then she knew that they wouldn't b able to do it. She really wants to do on thing, and it has been bothering because she can't do it. It was all said during Seto's plan.  
  
"I want," Anzu began and Bakura looked attentively at her, "I really wish to see my parents. I want to go back and see them, but…"  
  
"We can't," Bakura finished, but he saw how sad Anzu had become because of that. So this was the reason she was feeling depressed, she missed her family. Why wouldn't she, it's been about ten years since she has last seen them.  
  
He felt bad for Anzu, but what could he do? If they go back to that city, there are chances they could get caught. Ever since they faked Anzu's death, Seto had told them that the pharaoh had made the guards work harder. There were more roaming the city, they were better trained and it showed. There have been cases where thieves have been caught, and usually they would be able to get away, even those who are experts at thievery were caught. It is rare for anyone who lived in Crime to go to that city, most of the time, people would to other cuties that are a bit farther. It was too risky to go to Chao, but he couldn't stand seeing Anzu this way.  
  
"We should go," Bakura said simply but Anzu looked surprised at what he said.  
  
"Are you serious, but we can't, if we go…" Anzu was stopped by Bakura, he already the risks.  
  
"I know that, Anzu. But I really think you should see you're parents. But, they'll be very surprised when they see you, since you are supposed to be dead."  
  
"That's true, but are you sure I should go?" Anzu asked, she really wanted to, but if it was too risky, she wouldn't go.  
  
"You're not going on your own. I'm coming too, as well as Yasuo," Bakura said, and he could see that she was about to protest, but he stopped her, "I know if all of us go, it'll be hard to get by. But, I think your parents deserve to see their grandchild, and I might be able to get you to the house without being noticed."  
  
"Alright, then, we go. But we better not tell Seto, he will not allow it," Anzu told him. Bakura nodded his head, kissed her, said goodnight, and they both went to sleep. Anzu was happy, but she couldn't get the feeling something is going to happen…something bad. She wished she didn't tell Bakura what was bothering her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the next day, and at the city of Chao, a special event is going to take place tomorrow. Yami, sitting calmly, is listening to all of his workers about the event. It was going to be a parade, something that Yami had thought of. The reason for it is because he realized that the people of this city looked very gloomy and thought this could cheer them up. He also thought it might cheer him up. Ever since Anzu died, he couldn't get his mind off of her, he has been depressed ever since her death. He missed her and only wished that he could have saved her the night she was attacked. If only she was still here, right now he'd be enjoying himself with her, preparing this event.  
  
Yami stood up from his throne, the people who were talking all left, and went to finish off some things off. He walked around the palace observing what people were doing. It has been very busy in the palace, movement everywhere, and the parade was all the people could talk about in the city. Well, he might as well enjoy himself, it might help to get mind off of things. He sighed as he walked some more and then he spotted Jounouchi, trying hard to control some horses. Yami didn't know he wandered out of the palace.  
  
"Need help, Jou?" he asked the struggling Jou.  
  
"Nah, Yami, its okay," Jou said when he finally got the horse calmed down. "That's the last time I insult this horse," Yami couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"So how is everything going here?" he asked.  
  
"Great, these horses should be ready by parade time," Jou answered.  
  
"Good to hear. I hope that everything will go well on that day."  
  
"I'm sure it will, don't worry," Jou assured. Yami nodded his head, and left Jou to his work. Yami didn't know why, but he really felt that something was going to happen, and it involved someone he knew. But who could it be? He didn't know whether to worry or not.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Anzu and Bakura woke up the next morning they quickly remembered what they discussed last night. They talked a bit more about in the morning and have decided that they would go back that day. It would be a short visit, depending how everything goes. They both told Malik and Yasuo about it, Malik didn't think it was a good idea but Yasuo really wanted to go.   
  
"You mean I can meet my grandparents! That's great, we should go," Yasuo cheered and really hoped to go.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea, you don't know what might happen," Malik pointed out, "and besides, what are you going to tell Seto. You know he is going to be upset about it, and if he comes and you're not here, I'm going to have to suffer."  
  
"But Seto won't come, Mawik," Yasuo said, he knew how to pronounce his name properly, but he was used to calling him that.   
  
"What do you mean, dear," Anzu asked.  
  
"Seto said that he won't be coming for the next few days. He said an event was going to happen and he needed to be there, especially since the pharaoh told him to. Seto told you that," Yasuo said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's true he did," Anzu remembered, he said it a few days ago.  
  
"So, we can go and Seto won't know, are you happy now, Malik?" Bakura said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but I still think you shouldn't go. You never know what might happen," Malik warned.  
  
"We know that, but I really want to see my parents, Malik. I miss them, I really just want to know how they are," Anzu told him, and Malik understood, but he really hoped they got there safely.   
  
"Fine, just go, it's not like I can stop you," he said as he went to get something to eat. Anzu smiled and she looked at Bakura and Yasuo who were also smiling. They all decided to leave when they finished breakfast.  
  
Once they were full of food in their stomach, they all went to get ready to leave. Anzu and Bakura wore their cloaks, as well as Yasuo who got one form his mother, since he asked for one. He knew someday it would come in handy. The three looked at each other and were ready to leave; hopefully they wouldn't attract attention to themselves.  
  
"I'm sure you won't," said Malik, "I heard a lot of people have been wearing cloaks, its fashion to them." Anzu and Bakura just though tit ws weird, but they were thankful.  
  
"Okay, then let's go," Bakura said and the three went out the door, and walked to Chao.   
  
It didn't take long to get there, they were rushing, but when they reached the edge of the hill and looked down at the city they had to be careful. Bakura went into the city first and told Anzu and Yasuo to follow when he told them to. He had to make there where no guards around. Luckily for them, none were in sight. They moved quickly, they would ignore places where there were many people, and when they finally could see Anzu house far in the distance, they stopped. They didn't realize, but they stopped in the alley where they first met.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'm nervous," she said honestly.   
  
"Don't worry mother, everything will be fine. We're here, so we might as well go," Yasuo comforted her. She smiled, took a deep breath and nodded to Bakura that she was ready to go. Bakura nodded as well, and left there side as he went quickly to the next building. He looked around, no one to be seen; he could tell that there was probably no one near Anzu's old house. So he told his family to follow him, and they went directly to the house. When they were in front of it, Anzu didn't know whether she could knock, but she had to, they were there; this is why they took this risk. Bakura looked at her, it was now or never.  
  
"Come on, Anzu, knock on the door and you'll see them. They will be thrilled to see you," he told her, so she took a deep breath and knocked.   
  
They waited for a few moments, and then the door opened. At the door stood Anzu's mother, who had gotten quite old, Anzu noticed that hr hair was getting white and wrinkles were noticeable. But she still looked the same to Anzu, she was so happy to see her.  
  
"May I help you," Mrs. Mazaki asked. With hesitation, Anzu took off her hood and it made the old woman gasped. She knew who it was, even if Anzu's hair was much longer than before and looked much older, she knew by looking at her eyes that this was her daughter. "A…An…Anzu?" The woman felt like she was about to cry, her daughter was suppose to be dead, but here before her stood her daughter, older and healthy.   
  
"Hello mom," Anzu could only say, but saying 'mom' made Mrs. Mazaki begin to tear.   
  
"It is you, I can't believe it. Oh Anzu," Anzu's mother embraced her daughter and held her tightly, crying, never feeling so happy. Anzu hugged her back and could feel a bit of tears fall from her eyes. After staying like that for a while, Mrs. Mazaki let go and just looked at Anzu. "Oh my, I'm sorry, I can't believe I let you stay out here, come in, come in. I want to hear everything; I want to know what happened."  
  
"Mom, wait, before…I need you to meet some people," Anzu told her, her mother looked confused, then she finally noticed two other figures standing at her door. She didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Alright, dear, then get inside," she told them and they all came in. All of them took a seat at the table and sat down quietly for a moment. "Well, before you begin, I should get you're father." Mrs. Mazaki got up and went to her room, where a sleeping Mr. Mazaki was. After a few moments they heard a yell and Mr. Mazaki came in running and couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Hi, dad," Anzu said, and her father practically did the same thing as her mother, he embraced her and held her tightly. Bakura and Yasuo, who still had their hoods on, just looked at each other, feeling a bit sorry for Anzu.   
  
"I can't believe it's you. I thought…thought you were, oh Anzu, you don't know how much we missed you," Mr. Mazaki said to her, Anzu just smiled and hugged him.   
  
"Anzu, you have a lot to explain," Anzu's mom said, and Anzu nodded her head.   
  
"Yeah, so you guys better take a seat," both her parents did that, looking at the hooded figures, wondering who they were. "Well you must be wondering who these people are," both her parents nodded. "Before I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't freak, okay."  
  
"All right, we promise," Mr. Mazaki said.  
  
"Guys take off you're hoods," Bakura and Yasuo did as she said and revealed their faces. Anzu's parents only knew one, and seeing him they freaked out.  
  
"Oh my Ra, it's you! That thief…you took her didn't you…" Mrs. Mazaki accused. Her husband was trying to calm her down, but he was glaring at Bakura as if he was accusing him of something too.  
  
"Mom, you promised you wouldn't freak and he didn't take me anywhere," Anzu's mother calmed down a bit.  
  
"Why is he here Anzu?" Mrs. Mazaki strictly said.  
  
"Because, mom, he's my husband," Anzu really thought it would be hard to say those words in front of her parents, but she managed it.  
  
"What?!!" both her parents shouted.  
  
"You have to be joking," Mr. Mazaki said.  
  
"No, I'm not, and the boy you see is my son," Anzu told them, now they were more shocked, but they didn't say anything. The room was in a very uncomfortable silence, but Bakura broke it.  
  
"You shouldn't be upset with Anzu," he began, "she only did what she thought was best. I love your daughter, she loves me, and we have a son, who we love. I just hope you can accept that."   
  
"Did he rape you; is that the reason why you married him?" Mrs. Mazaki asked.  
  
"No, of course not! Mother, I married him because I love him, like he said. We met and we fell in love," Anzu told her.  
  
"But, Anzu, of all people, I thought you…" Mr. Mazaki was cut off.  
  
"Dad, you love mom and she loves you, and that's why you married her. That's the reason I married Bakura. You may not agree with it, but I don't care. I have been living a happy life with my family, they are everything to me, and even if you say something it wouldn't matter. I only came here to see you guys again because I missed you, but if you never want me to come back, I understand," Anzu parents looked at each other, they knew their daughter well enough to know that she would make decisions carefully, so maybe her decision was very well thought out.  
  
"We want to see you again, but we want to know why you had to fake your own death?" her mother asked.   
  
Anzu began to explain everything, first by how she met Bakura, until she had Yasuo. Her parents couldn't believe the story she had told them. It was very odd how Yami was acting while they were gone and how everything turned out. Soon they were beginning to accept the things that happened, and now they were happy for Anzu, the way they should feel. They were happy that Anzu was alive and happy.   
  
"That was quite a story, Anzu. I would like to say then," Mr. Mazaki turned to Bakura, "welcome to the family Bakura." He extended his hand out and Bakura shook it and smiled.   
  
"Yes, welcome both of you," Mrs. Mazaki said as she went to hug Bakura then Yasuo. Anzu couldn't help but tear a bit and smile. She was so happy that her parents accepted her family. "Well, we have so much catching up to do. I want to hear everything that's happened," Anzu's mother said taking a seat once again. Anzu just looked at Bakura and they began to tell the many things that happened.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After talking for many hours, they decided to have dinner. Anzu went to help her mother prepare dinner and Anzu's father talked with Bakura, asking many questions. Yasuo sat and listened to them. He was bored but what could he possibly do. Mrs. Mazaki saw that and wondered what she can let him do.  
  
"Your son looks bored; maybe he should help us," Anzu turned around to look at Yasuo, it was true, he did look bored.   
  
"Yasuo, come help me cut these vegetables," Anzu told him.  
  
"But, Anzu, he's only seven, he shouldn't be near knives," Anzu's mother said worriedly.   
  
"He's done it before, mom, and he's careful, don't worry," her mother was skeptical, but let Yasuo cut the vegetables.   
  
As Yasuo helped with dinner, he started talking with his grandmother, asking so many questions about her. They talked about many things, and Anzu listened, knowing they would get along very well. After preparing dinner everyone sat at the table again and started eating, as well as starting conversations. All five got along very well; a few times there would be laughter.   
  
When they were done eating, they split up again, Anzu and her mother sat at the table having a conversation and Bakura and Anzu's father sat at the seats that were across from the kitchen. Yasuo sat with his father, drawing on some paper that his grandmother gave him. It seemed that they had a lot to talk about, they talked until sundown, and that's when Anzu thought it was time to leave.   
  
"I think it's time we left. It's a long walk home, and Yasuo seems to be getting tired."  
  
"Stay for the night, Anzu, its way to late. Plus, tomorrow there is going to be a parade. You can take Yasuo, I'm sure he would like that," Yasuo heard what she said and ran up to them.  
  
"A parade, I've never been to one. It'd be great if I could see it," Yasuo said as he looked to his mother.  
  
"I don't know. There would be too many people. We could get caught, it's too risky," Anzu said, and Yasuo looked disappointed.   
  
"I understand, mother," he said.  
  
"Oh come now, it was too risky to come here, so I don't see why you can't let him see the parade. As long as you don't draw attention to yourself you'll be fine," Mrs. Mazaki said, having pleading eyes, and Yasuo copied. Anzu couldn't stand the way they looked at her, she didn't know what to do, and then she looked at Bakura who was listening to the conversation. He just nodded, so Anzu agreed.  
  
"Alright, we'll go. But only for a short while," she said and Yasuo's face lighten up with a smile.   
  
"Thank you, mom," he hugged her and jumped around.  
  
"Alright, then, it's time for bed. I'm sure that parade will be early in the morning, so you better get some sleep," Anzu said. But Yasuo wouldn't stop jumping around, so Bakura had to grab him. He lifted him up and went to put him in bed, but he didn't know where exactly he was going to sleep.   
  
"Um, where is he sleeping?" Mrs. Mazaki told him to follow him and they left.   
  
"He really loves Yasuo, doesn't he?" Mrs. Mazaki asked.  
  
"He is very proud of him and loves dearly," Anzu answered, "well, goodnight mom." Anzu kissed her mom on the cheek then left to go to her room. There she saw that her father was making a bed for Yasuo. Her bed was still there, thankfully, so she went to it and lay down. Bakura smiled at her and once Mr. Mazaki was done, he said goodnight to all three and left the room. Yasuo soon fell asleep when he lay down. Bakura kissed him on the cheek and went to sleep beside Anzu, he said goodnight, and they both fell asleep quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was soon morning, and the whole family began to wake up. Yasuo was the first up and he was actually the one waking everyone up, since he was jumping around and yelling parade. He was excited and couldn't wait to go. Anzu could only shut him by making him breakfast, as Yasuo showed manners when eating. Anzu made breakfast for everyone and soon they were all full. But when Yasuo was done eating, he began to jump around again. Bakura couldn't really take and wanted to know when the parade will begin.   
  
"It'll start soon, dear," Mrs. Mazaki told him and they all sat for a while, talking again. Yasuo stopped his noise and thought he should save some energy, he couldn't wait to go.  
  
When Yasuo saw people starting to gather he knew the parade was going to begin soon, so it was time to leave.  
  
"Ok, Yasuo, get your cloak and we'll go," Yasuo did as he was told, and quickly returned. Soon the family was ready to leave.  
  
"Well, it was great seeing you again dear. But don't act like strangers, come visit whenever you can," Mrs. Mazaki told them, as she hugged Anzu, Yasuo, and even Bakura.   
  
"We would go, but I think we're getting a bit too old. Plus all that noise, I don't think our ears could stand it," Mr. Mazaki told them.   
  
"Its okay dad, but I'll make sure we visit. I just hope we don't get caught," Anzu said as she hugged her father. As everyone said goodbye, the three left and tried to blend in with the crowed that was beginning to form.   
  
"Mom, I want to be all the way at the front, so let's hurry," Yasuo cried out as he ran.  
  
"Yasuo, come back," Anzu cried after him. She looked at Bakura and they both ran after him. They found him standing in the crowed and son joined him.  
  
"Yasuo, don't run form us like that, alright, especially here," Bakura told him.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm very excited!" Yasuo told him. Bakura just smiled, as did Anzu.  
  
After a while of waiting the parade was beginning, and Yasuo enjoyed seeing everything. There were people who were flipping around, people who were throwing some gold coins, and other many great things. Yasuo would sometimes cry out 'look' or 'wow.' Anzu and Bakura were glad he was enjoying himself.   
  
"Everything is so great," Yasuo said, and someone agreed with him.  
  
"It really is," a small girl, looking about the same age as him, said to him. Yasuo looked at her and smiled.   
  
"Hi, this is the first time I ever seen a parade. How about you?" Yasuo asked the little girl.  
  
"First time, too," she told him. Yasuo noticed something in her arms it was a small cat.   
  
"Cute cat," he commented, she smiled.   
  
"Thanks," that was the last thing she said as she began watching the parade again. Yasuo did that as well. It was about an hour long and soon the main attraction was coming. It was the pharaoh riding his horse as many other horses surrounded him. They were all wearing some nice golden jewelry, and then there were some elephants that followed. As the pharaoh neared Anzu, Bakura and Yasuo, Anzu and Bakura made sure there faces were covered very well. Anzu could see Yami's face quite well in the distance, and there was something that didn't seem right, something about his eyes, but she preferred to ignore it, she just hoped nothing went wrong. But something happened that made everything go horribly wrong.   
  
The little kitten that the little girl was holding was trying to get away. It had managed; it jumped out of her arms and ran off. The girl chased after it, and as she chased it, it had guided her to the middle of the parade making everything stop. All the animals got scared and it took many people to calm them down. The little girl was paralyzed with fear as she held her kitten tightly and one horse was going out of control. The horses lifted its front legs, and when it was going to bring it down, it would surely step on the girl. But Yasuo wouldn't allow it.   
  
"Get out of the way!" Yasuo yelled as he ran to the girl. Anzu and Bakura tried calling him after him, telling him to come back, but Yasuo wouldn't listen. He ran up to the girl, his hood coming off, and as the horse was about to step on her, he pushed her and both of them fell. He held the girl tightly and when some people were able to calm all the animals, Yasuo looked around. He stood up and helped the girl up as well. "Are you okay?" He asked, the girl nodded her head, she was shaking, but she was alright. "You better go back to your parents, go now," he told her and she did as she was told. She ran off and Yasuo was about to go to is parents, but someone stopped him.   
  
"You there!" a voice called out. Yasuo turned to face the person and saw that it was one of the guards, the one known as Bedius. He was on a horse, looking at him, almost like he was accusing him of something.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Yasuo asked politely.   
  
"You caused this entire commotion, didn't you?" Bedius said, so sure of himself.   
  
"No sir, I didn't!" Yasuo looked away form him and at his parents. He could see them saying to him to keep calm. He nodded his head, and just waited.  
  
"Liar!" Bedius yelled out.  
  
"But I seriously didn't do anything! It's wasn't…" Yasuo was cut off by another voice.  
  
"Bedius! What's going on?" the voice belonged to Yami, who looked quite angry; he as well was on a stallion.  
  
"This boy is denying that he is responsible for this chaos, sir," Bedius said. Yami looked at Yasuo and went wide eyed, the boy looked almost familiar.  
  
"What is your name, boy?" Yami asked him.   
  
"Why should I tell you?" Yasuo rudely responded. Bakura and Anzu gasped, that wasn't going to make anything better.   
  
"How dare you, talk to the pharaoh that way!" Bedius exclaimed as he took out his whip. Bedius was about to whip Yasuo, but Bakura wouldn't allow it. Bakura wasn't about to let his son get hurt by one of the pharaoh's goons. He ran as quickly as he could and he stood in front of Yasuo, just in time to have the whip roll around his arm and he was able to pull it away from the guard.   
  
"Don't you ever try to hurt him," Bakura said to Bedius with a murderous tone. Bedius back away, but Yami wanted to know who this person, for he couldn't see the face due to the hood.   
  
"The boy was merely being punished, and you have no right to stop it. Now stranger show me who you are," Bakura was hesitant, but if he didn't do as asked, he would be punished, showing who he was, h would still be punished. Yami yelled at him to hurry, so Bakura finally took off his hood. When everyone saw who it was, whipers could be heard all around. Some people saying, 'isn't that that great thief' or 'I haven't heard form him in a long time.' Bakura looked angrily at Yami and Yami could only smirk.   
  
Bakura looked away and looked at Anzu, who had fear in her eyes. She was shaking knowing that Bakura was caught, meaning it was certain death. Bakura was looking at her telling her to not come near or say anything, but Anzu didn't just want to stand there. Maybe she had a chance to save them. Maybe she can convince Yami to let them go, but what were the chances of that. She looked around. There was no escape, guards were every where now. She began breathing hard and tried hard to think of something.   
  
"Guards," she heard Yami say, "arrest him and take the boy as well." Anzu had to act now, she had to try.   
  
"Noo!" she cried out as she ran to Bakura's side. Everyone who was watching were wondering what was going on. Yami looked at the new figure, the voice sounded familiar, but it couldn't be. "Pharaoh Yami, I beg of you, please, please let them go, I beg of you," Yami couldn't help but know the voice, but she was dead, wasn't she.   
  
"Show your face," Yami demanded, but Bakura didn't want her to.  
  
"Just arrest me and leave her out of this, leave the boy as well," Bakura said, hoping Yami would do so, but he ignored him.  
  
"Show your face, woman," Anzu had no choice, she removed the hood, and there were more gasped than before. More whispers could be heard, ones such as 'Isn't she dead,' or 'Isn't that Anzu.' Yami was beyond shocked, all these years he thought she was dead, but now he finds out she is alive. "Anzu?" he had to make sure it was her.  
  
"I beg of you to let them go," Anzu repeated. Yami face soon turned to an angry one. His eyes, to Anzu, seemed to have changed, they looked so empty now, like before, but why.  
  
"The parade is over, everyone go home. Guards," Yami began, Anzu was afraid what was coming next, "take them all. I will deal with these three at the palace."  
  
*Well, I guess that's what you guys were all waiting for, except Yami still doesn't know they are a family. He just assumes they're nothing but friends…hehe what a fool. But don't worry he'll find out soon. Yes very soon. Anywho, I want to ask you guys something:  
  
How many of you think there is going to be a happy ending?   
  
I feel like many people think that, but you guys are going to have to wait to find out how this ends. Only three more chapters people, so you'll find out soon. And I must say the last three are my favorite chapters, even if I haven't typed them out, I still know what's going to happen. I can tell you one thing, the next chapter is going to have warnings, you'll see why. I hope you people like this chapter, now I must type the next. Bye. 


	18. Consequences

*Well, people, here I have an extremely long chapter, it is actually the longest chapter I have ever written. Well, before you begin reading it, I advise you to read the warning. But first, I want to say is that, I'm sorry to those who wanted a happy ending, but with this story, that won't happen, you'll find out why soon. If you want to say something mean to me and take out all you anger on me, that's fine with me. Express how you feel; I like to hear your comments. Well, read the warning, and be prepared for what is to come.   
  
Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning!  
  
People, I am stressing this warning, and I advise you to read it. Here are the major things you should look out for.  
  
1. In the very first chapter, I had given a warning about many things. One of them is rape. This chapter contains rape, and I bet you all know who it involves…or maybe you don't. Now I hope you still continue to read the story, but if you can't stand rape, then don't read.  
  
2. I also warned about character death, now you might be wondering who is killed…well read to find out. You never know, it might not even be a major character. I just hope you guys can take it.  
  
Well, that's all I wanted to warn you about. I really hope you like this chapter, even if there are some things you need to watch out for. Well, enough of this.   
  
Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning!  
  
Okay one more thing, Tasha, I'm prepared to take your 'Waas.' So give me your best shot!!! ^-^ Raine, nice guess about what you think will happen, but…you'll have to find out what really happens. And to all those people wondering if there will be a sequel, I mentioned this in previous chapters, and I don't mind repeating it, Yes, there will be a sequel, the title is "You and I…Forever" and the sequel to that is "You and I…Eternally Forever." Soon to come once I'm done the last two chapters. So for now, read and enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 18~Consequences  
  
The words that Yami said filled Anzu with grief, after all these years, she and her family were finally caught. She could feel tears beginning to form, but she didn't want to show them, so she struggled to hold them in. She felt this was all her fault, if only she had never told Bakura what bothered her, and then they would all be safe at home. She looked at Bakura, who knew the worst is to come, and Bakura was grabbed and was handcuffed, Yasuo and Anzu didn't need to be, so they just followed the guards, Bakura behind them. Anzu was trying hard to find a way to get out of this, but there were no options, unless she could convince Yami to let them go. But again, what were the chances of that?   
  
Anzu looked at Yasuo, who looked as if he believed he was the reason for them getting caught. Anzu wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, but the guards were telling them to keep moving and not say a word. Anzu, then wondered, did Yami know that Yasuo was her son, or did he just think that Yasuo was a boy she knew. Then maybe there was a chance to save him. She needed to talk to Yasuo, but how could she talk to him without these guards listening to her. Things never seemed to go right, but to her luck, she married the right person.  
  
Behind them Bakura had gotten loose form his chains and the guards where now trying to hold him down, but he had better skills than the guards. Two of the three people who were watching Anzu and Yasuo had to go and help their comrades, so Anzu and Yasuo still couldn't escape, but she could talk to Yasuo now. The guard left to watch them was watching the others. She went close to Yasuo and quickly talked to him, knowing Bakura would soon be tied down.  
  
"Yasuo listen to me," Anzu said shakily, and Yasuo looked at her, trying hard not to look at his father, "if the pharaoh asks, who your parents are, do not, and I mean it, do not tell him I am your mother, or that Bakura is your father, understand!"   
  
"But, mom, why?" Yasuo didn't like how this was going.  
  
"It's the only way to save you, he won't do anything to you, but if he finds out that Bakura and I are your parents, I don't know what he would do," Anzu told him, but Yasuo wanted to be there, he wanted to know what was going to happen to them.   
  
"What's going to happen to you and dad?" Anzu didn't have time to tell him, Bakura was handcuffed again, and the guards were returning. She just left his side and they soon returned to following the guards. Yasuo was worried but he would do as he was told, but if something bad was going to happen to his parents he was going to do what ever he can to help them.   
  
Anzu looked at Yasuo, she had a feeling things are not going to go good, the feeling she had wouldn't go away. Was she going to lose her family today? She couldn't bear that, no she had to find a way to saved them all, even if she had to give herself up, she would do it. Isn't that what Yami wants, to marry her, then maybe she can convince him to let her family go and she would as he asked. But Bakura would never allow it. 'Why do things have to be so complicated?' Anzu thought to herself.   
  
After what seemed like a very long walk, they had arrived at the palace, the place where their faiths will be given. Anzu looked behind to see Bakura angry, she knew he didn't care what happened to him, but his only concern was his family. He looked at her as well, and he was determined to save them. But Anzu knew, he wouldn't be able to, the feeling would not go away. The guards lead them in the palace and once they had arrived at the throne room, they saw Pharaoh Yami sitting, and he looked angry.   
  
"About time you got here!" Yami's voice boomed, "Now that everyone is here, it's time to choose their sentences." Before Yami could do that, Anzu spoke up, hoping he would listen.   
  
"Yami, please, I beg of you to let them go. If I were to stay here and receive their punishment I would most willingly do it. Please, please, spare them and take me instead," Anzu ran up to Yami falling to her knees, she kept begging wishing it would help. She grabbed at his robe, "please, Yami, don't do this."  
  
"Restrain her!" Yami commanded and the guards grabbed her, but Anzu tried to get free. After a while she gave up. She looked at Bakura, who was glad that Yami did not agree with her, he wasn't about to let her stay with Yami, even if it would set him free. Anzu couldn't hold in the tear, she began to cry, but quietly. "Now, bring forth the boy," Yami said, and one of the guards pushed Yasuo forward. Yasuo showed no fear, but just looked at the pharaoh like his father would. "What is your name, boy? You better tell me, and maybe I won't punish you for what you said to me at the parade. Yasuo looked to his parents and they nodded their heads.   
  
"Yasuo, sir," he told him as politely as he could.   
  
"Yasuo…hmm…nice name. Now tell me did you cause the disturbance at the parade?" Yami asked.  
  
"No, sir, I didn't. It was a cat, and the owner just wanted to save it, so she was practically the cause of. The reason you saw me there is because I had to push her away, or she wouldn't gotten hurt. That why I was there," Yasuo explained everything.  
  
"I see, so that is why you were there. Well, then, I guess I'll have to accept that," Yami said, "Now who are parents?" Yasuo looked again to his parents, first to his father then to his mother, who nodded her head. Yasuo nodded his as well.  
  
"I don't think you know them, but I know they are probably worried about me right now. They are at home if you would like to know, and I really should get back," Yasuo lied, Yami looked skeptical. He felt the boy was lying, the way Bakura saved him it was almost as if the boy was his son. Well there was one way to find out for sure.   
  
"Very well then," Yami said simply, "guard, escort the boy home." The person Yami was looking at bowed and told Yasuo follow him. Yasuo was hesitant, but he followed taking his time. "Bring forward the thief," Yasuo heard, and he slowed down his pace, he wanted to hear what is going to happen to his father. He could see that her mother was still crying, but only a few tears fell, he could also see she was holding her breath, waiting for Bakura's sentence.  
  
"Dad…" Yasuo was worried, and the guard that was escorting had stopped too. He already knew what was going to happen but he wanted to see the reaction, so he didn't say anything to Yasuo to follow. Bakura was pushed toward the Pharaoh, and all the people could see was how happy he was, the smirk he had showed it.  
  
"Well, well, after so many years, I have finally caught you. I can finally give you what you deserve," Yami began.  
  
"But he hasn't done anything for so many years…" Anzu was trying to again to change Yami's mind. But he ignored her.  
  
"You have made many people suffer, stealing from them, killing them," Yami continued, "as well as your partner, but he, I could find later. Right now I want to enjoy what I have right now. It's true no one has heard from you for more than seven years, but the crimes you committed in the past, cannot go unpunished. So, I sentence you to…" Everyone listen attentively. Anzu was crying out not do say it, and Yasuo was scared about what he was going to say. Yami smiled for a moment then finished his sentence, "death."   
  
Anzu cried out, again begging him not to do it. Yasuo thought he heard wrong, but he knew he couldn't have. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as well, and he could feel anger build up. His anger was making him blind, he acted without thinking and that cost him dearly.  
  
"Nooo!!" Yasuo cried out running toward his father. Both his parents thought he left, and there eyes went wide when he went in between Yami and Bakura, for what he said, ruined everything, "You can't kill my father, you can't!" Anzu was now shaking uncontrollably, and Bakura looked on in disbelief. Yasuo could have gotten away safely, but it wasn't possible now. It took time for Yasuo to realize what he just said, and he didn't regret it, he wanted to help his father.   
  
"So…you lied to me. Your father is here after all. Tsk, tsk, tsk," Yami seemed pleased. "So you are Bakura's son, yes I could tell by the ugly hairstyle. But then who could your mother possibly be," Yami said in a voice that said he had a clue who. Yasuo just looked at him, angrily.  
  
"That's none of your business!" Yasuo cried out.  
  
"Well, that's true, but you know, I think I changed my mind about you. You won't go unpunished after all," saying those words made Anzu gasped; she was trying so hard to stop shaking.  
  
"He is only a child, pharaoh. He doesn't deserve any punishment, and for what reason would he deserve one," Bakura finally spoke.   
  
"Oh, there are many reasons, for one, he lied to me. Also, I can't let the son of a thief wander around. For all I know, he could become like you. I always did believe in the saying, 'like father, like son.' Yes, I can't take my chances," he told him.   
  
"But he wouldn't, he really wouldn't," Anzu tried convincing him.  
  
"You know Anzu, you have been showing so much concern for these two," Yami amusingly said, "why would you possibly show so much worry for the thief and his son, hmm? Are they dear friends of yours, or…are they more?" Anzu knew that Yami was toying with her, he knew everything now.   
  
"Please, don't do this," Anzu whispered, and didn't say anymore. Yami just smiled.  
  
"Now back to you, Yasuo," Yasuo looked at him, trying not to look at his mother, who he really wished to comfort, "because you are the son of Bakura, one of the most feared thieves, I have my concerns, and the only way to get rid of theses concerns, is to sentence you…"   
  
"Nooo, please don't do it, stop it!!!" again Anzu spoke out once again, everything that has been happening has been tearing her up inside, she couldn't control her body as it shook violently, and she wept hard, trying hard not to believe this was happening, but it was, and nothing could change it. Bakura felt the same; he didn't want to believe this.  
  
"To death," Yami finished, in the background Anzu was screaming and fury build up in Bakura. Yasuo just looked down, feeling tears begin to fall.   
  
"You bastard, he is only a child!! A seven year old kid, he hasn't done anything. He is an innocent child!! Don't you dare sentence him to death!!!" Bakura had to be restrained, and it took about five people to do so. He would kick, and struggle, but he was trapped, and couldn't get loose, he could hear Anzu crying harder.   
  
"What I said will not be changed, I have made my decision, death to both of you," he pointed at Yasuo and then at Bakura. Anzu fell to her knees, just crying as hard as she could, her face was facing the floor, wishing to shun out everything, to make everything go away. She wished it was nothing more than a dream, but only reality can be this cruel.   
  
"Bastard," Bakura whispered as he fell to his knees, trying so hard to think of a way out of this. Yasuo walked up to him and hugged him, beginning to cry on his shoulder, Yasuo was scared but he wanted to tell his father he wasn't, he wanted to show his father that he will be strong. Yami began to laugh at Bakura; it was great to see him so helpless.   
  
"Well, I'm done dealing with you two, all that's left is Anzu," Yami turned to face the shattered woman. She was still crying, laying on the floor shaking, oblivious to what Yami had said. Really, she just didn't care. Yami walked up to her, and Bakura tried to get up and so he could get him away from her, but guards were restraining him. Yasuo just watched. "My dear, dear, Anzu…So tell me, what these people mean to you? Why do cry so much for what is to happen to them? Hmm?" Anzu didn't look at him and stayed silent. "Answer me!" Yami lifted her, and made her look at him.   
  
"I don't have to tell you. You already know," she said, her voice shaking.  
  
"So, you faked your own death, married a thief, and had a son," Yami said.  
  
"Something like that," she told him. Yami just shook his head.  
  
"Well, then, I guess you haven't done much, but you still will be punished. First, however, once your family is dead, the wedding that was suppose to take place six years ago, will still go on. But that's not your punishment, no…I have a good one for you, or maybe not." Yami gave her a smile that made her shiver, one she didn't like at all. Yami let Anzu go, and went to talk to Bedius who was standing there silently for the whole time. Anzu had gone to where Yasuo and Bakura were, and she hugged them both never wanting to let them go. Her heart was filed with sadness and she just held on to them. Yami was whispering something in Bedius' ear and Bedius just bowed once he was done.  
  
'Take the boy to the dungeons, grab those two and follow me," Bedius commanded his troops.   
  
"What? No, wait, don't take him away. Stop please, don't take him away from me," Anzu held Yasuo tightly, but the guards grabbed her and tried pulling her away, and Bakura couldn't do anything since his hands were tied behind his back.   
  
"Mom! Dad! Let me go! Mom, dad, don't let them take me!" Yasuo shouted, who was being dragged as well. He was ripped apart from his mother and the guards finally were able to drag the boy out of the room. Anzu tried hard to get free, but the guards were too strong. She couldn't get free, no matter how hard she tried, but she didn't stop. One of the guards had to lift her, and she kept hitting him in the back, screaming to let her go. It took five guards to hold down Bakura as he struggled to get loose as well, but he has no success. They were taken away, but everyone who was in the room weren't the only ones who knew what was about to happen, deep in the shadows stood a figure, and soon the figure disappeared, gone to get someone.  
  
The couple was dragged around the palace, to a room where Anzu and Bakura had no idea what to expect. When the guards went into the room, Bedius told them to put Anzu over at one end and Bakura to another. When Anzu saw what she was suppose to be placed on, she began screaming harder. It was a bed, and memories of the past began to plague her. She knew why she was here; she knew what her punishment was. She struggled harder, and she struggled even harder when she was on the bed. Upon placing her there, her hands were grabbed, and the guards grabbed two chains with shackles on the wall and placed them on her wrist. Anzu was now trapped and could not escape.   
  
Bakura was chained as well, but he wasn't on a bed, he was chained to a wall, facing the bed. It took time to get him tied up, but when the guards were done they left the room, leaving the couple alone. Bakura tried to see if there was any way to get the shackles off, but they were on too tightly. He gave up after a while of pulling, and looked toward Anzu. She was watching the ceiling, tears flowing down slowly. He wondered what was going to happen, but something told him he already knew. If only he could reach Anzu. If only he could comfort her.  
  
"Anzu?" Bakura called out. Anzu turned her face to look at him. Her eyes hurt from all the crying, "Anzu, you look so tired, maybe you should get some sleep."  
  
"I don't think I'll have time. Yami will probably come soon. Bakura, I'm so scared," Anzu told him.   
  
"Hey, come on, be strong. I know it's hard, but we'll get through this. Just don't give up," Bakura tried comforting her. But who was he kidding? How were they going to get through this, he and his only son were going to be killed and his wife is going to marry that damn pharaoh. How could they possibly get through this? But he couldn't lose hope, not when they needed it the most.  
  
"Bakura?" Bakura forgot his thought and stared at Anzu, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," when he said that, the doors of the room opened. Yami had just arrived, and a wide smirk could be seen on his face. Bakura wanted to charge at him, but the chains kept him back. Yami walked up to him, just looking at him.   
  
"You look frustrated, you really should calm down," Yami said amusingly.   
  
"What are you going to do to Anzu," Bakura growled, he had a feeling what was to happen, but he didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Anzu?" Yami turned to look at her, "well, you see Anzu had really made me upset, so I know only one way she can make up for that. You know you really are a foolish person, thinking you could steal her from me, and I would never find out."  
  
"I didn't steal her from you, she was never yours," Bakura's teeth were gritting.   
  
"Wrong, she was mine, and now I plan to take her back," Yami said as he left Bakura. He walked slowly to Anzu, who whimpered as he came near. He only chuckled. Bakura could see how scared she was, and wanted to kill that pharaoh badly.  
  
"Stay away from her!!" Bakura shouted, of course Yami didn't listen. He just ignored him.  
  
"Well, Anzu, I must say you have grown quite beautifully," Yami commented, but that made Anzu begin shaking, "You look so scared. Don't worry dear Anzu everything will be alright." Yami was now on the bed, Anzu was paralyzed with fear. Yami moved closer to her and once he was right beside her, he stroke her cheek as if trying to calm her down. Bakura was now struggling against the chains, yelling out to Yami.  
  
"Please…don't…" Anzu couldn't say much. She desperately wanted to get out of this. She was trapped this time, though, and now for sure she would never escape. But what was worse, Bakura was watching, he was there and he would watch everything. That was what hurt Anzu the most.   
  
Yami didn't say anything and soon he laid a passionate kiss on Anzu's lips. She tried moving her head, but he grabbed it with both hands. Bakura was struggling harder as he saw Anzu shedding more tears. Once Yami was done kissing her, he moved on top of her, making her whimper once again. He wasted no time, grabbing the collar of her clothing; he ripped it in half, leaving her bare at the top. Anzu wanted to cover herself, but her hands were tied up, she couldn't do anything. This made more tears spill. She wouldn't even look at Bakura; she was so ashamed, so very ashamed.  
  
Yami could only smirk as he went down and began to harass her left breast. He licked the nipple and blew, making it hard and firm, while his hand busied itself with the right breast. Anzu was crying softly and would whisper to stop, but he wouldn't. When he was done, he went to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. Anzu just wished Bakura didn't have to see this; she felt she was betraying him. Bakura was pulling as hard as he could n the chains, but all that accomplished was having his wrist cut open, blood dripping down his arms, but he didn't care, Anzu was his only concern. More tears came and Yami had now stopped. He looked at Anzu and smiled, placing another kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He explored it, not letting anything go untouched, and Anzu began to gag, she could hardly breathe.  
  
When Yami was done assaulting her mouth, he began to kiss her slowly on the cheek and then went down to her neck. He placed butterfly kisses on her skin as he slowly went down. He reached her breast again and played with them for a while, then continued to go downward, to his true goal. As he reached her stomach, he placed kisses around it, then with his hands he ripped what was left of her clothing off. All that was left was Anzu's undergarments.  
  
Yami gently stroke around Anzu's womanhood, trying to find all the sensitive spots. He knew when he found one because she always jolted. He couldn't help but smile at that. Anzu was trying her best to keep herself under control; she didn't want to give Yami any satisfaction. After Yami was done searching, he put his hand inside Anzu's undergarment and began to stroke her member. Soon afterward, he placed two fingers inside her, making her groan; it wasn't of pleasure, but of pain. She was shaking again, it didn't feel good at all, and Yami just went deeper with his fingers.   
  
"Stop it, you bastard! Get off of her!!" Bakura shouted, he couldn't stand watching this, he knew Anzu was in pain. But Yami still continued.  
  
"Please, Yami, stop it. Your hurting me," Anzu tried again to stop him. Yami looked into her eyes, and smirked.  
  
"I know you want this. You're all wet and warm inside. You're ready, so let's begin," he said, as he removed his hand. He quickly took off her underwear and this is when Anzu started to resist harder. She moved her legs, keeping them together, but Yami was strong, he was able to pull them apart, leaving her womanhood in perfect view. He kept his hands on her thighs so she wouldn't be able to move, and thankfully for him, she wouldn't be able to kick him. He lowered his face and began licking her member; Anzu gasped, and closed her eyes tightly. Bakura was screaming at Yami the whole time, but nothing ever worked. Yami licked everywhere he could, tasting the one he has longed for. He stopped and looked up at Anzu, she still had her eyes closed tightly and she was breathing hard. Right now he wanted to hear her scream.   
  
"Delicious," he simply said as he licked all of Anzu's juices around his mouth. He then stood up and began to remove his clothes. Then he went back on top of Anzu. She didn't know that he had removed his clothing, sine she still had her eyes closed, but when she felt the tip of Yami's manhood she gasped and went wide eye.   
  
"No," she whispered, tears were coming back, "don't do it. Stop it!!!"  
  
"Anzu…" Bakura whispered. Yami just looked at him then with one swift move he entered Anzu, making her yell as loud as she could. It hurt, it hurt so much, Bakura was always gentle with her, but Yami did too hard. Yami stayed in her for a while, and when she stopped shaking, he began to go in and out. He trusted hard, and it made Anzu scream with every thrust. She move violently, trying so hard for him to stop, but he just went faster and harder.   
  
"It's so tight," Yami groaned as he felt his manhood go in deeper and being squished tightly. Anzu was groaning and moaning, she couldn't help it, and this made her feel horrible. She looked over to Bakura, tears still falling, and whispered something so silently.  
  
"I'm sorry," was what she said, and Bakura understood what she said. But why was she sorry? This wasn't her fault; it wasn't at all her fault. Then he wondered, 'Does she feel sorry because I have to watch this, because it's hurting me? But it must be hurting her even more. If she had never met me then she wouldn't feel so much pain. She wouldn't feel as if she is betraying me. Does she…no I can't think that…But wouldn't it have been better if she never met me. She would be hurting less if that was so…' Bakura looked up again, he could see that Anzu had given up; she was lying there so motionless. Her eyes they were full of pain, it hurt him to see her like this.  
  
As Yami continued to plunge into Anzu, he grabbed one of her breast again and pinched her nipple, while his other hand reached for something under her pillow. He finally grabbed what he was looking for; it was a key for the shackles. He unshackled Anzu, and now she was free, but she was so tired to move or do anything. Yami lifted her up from the waist, and now she was sitting up, he was still in her. He made her bounce every time he thrust into her, and he sucked on her breast as he did so. They stayed like that for a while, Yami going faster and faster, and it was evident he would give in soon.  
  
"I think I'm going to cum," Yami said, breathless. Anzu went wide eyed again.  
  
"No, don't so it, for the last time, please, stop…" but after one more thrust Yami finally gave out, he spilled his seed in her, and this made her scream once again, louder than before. Bakura had been looking away ever since Anzu apologized; it was too much for him to watch, it was too painful. When he heard her yell, he fell to his knees, wishing so hard he could help her.   
  
Yami slowly went out of Anzu, both of them were breathing hard. He kissed her one last time, and when he was completely off the bed, Anzu curled up in a ball, and continued to cry. She wept loudly, and began to rock back and forth, so ashamed with herself. She felt dirty; she felt she betrayed the ones she loves. It's true that she couldn't do anything, but she was showing she like it, with the moans and groans, she couldn't stop it.   
  
Yami quickly got dressed and looked at Anzu before he walked to where Bakura was. Yami didn't say anything, but smirked. Bakura looked at him angrily, if he wasn't chained to a wall, he would kill Yami slowly and painfully. As the pharaoh kept watching him, his smirk soon faded away and he copied the anger look that Bakura had. Without warning he punched him in the face, making Bakura's lip bleed. After that, Yami left the room.  
  
Once he left, the room was silent, except for the whimpers of Anzu. It was already dark outside and once morning came it would be time for Bakura and Yasuo's death sentences. Anzu was crying hard and was shaking. Bakura looked at her for a few more minutes, then the thought he had before came back, he really needed to know, he needed to ask.  
  
"Anzu," he called, "Anzu look at me. Please, Anzu, look at me." Anzu didn't move, she was still curled up in a ball. "Anzu, I need to ask you something," Bakura started again, "do you…regret everything? Do you regret meeting me, falling in love with me, marrying me? Do you regret having a child with me?" It hurt to ask that, but he felt this would have been less painful for Anzu if he wasn't there. He waited for an answer but none came.  
  
Anzu wanted to tell him that she didn't regret anything, she really wanted to tell, but she couldn't find her voice. All she could do is cry, cry for the fact that she was raped, cried for the act her husband had to see it, and she cried for the fact that she couldn't answer her husband. Because of the silence, Bakura believed to have gotten his answer, deep down he felt she regretted everything, if there was only a way to reverse time, then maybe everything would be different.  
  
Bakura stayed on his knees, that's he fell asleep, and Anzu, she cried herself to sleep, hoping that dreams would help her to forget everything. She prayed to Ra that Bakura and Yasuo would be safe, she only hoped there was something she could do, to make up for everything she has done, it is her fault after all…isn't it? If only she didn't open her mouth, if only she didn't look so depressed, then her friends and family wouldn't have been worried, but that's all that can be said, if only…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A figure stood at the entrance of the city. The person was wearing a cloak, hiding her identity. The figure wanted to go to the city of Crime, but there was a huge sand storm not far from here. It would be risky to walk in it, but the person had to go, she needed to get to Crime and warn him. She began walking, hoping she would not get lost, hoping she will get there in time.   
  
As the figure walked through the dessert, she knew it would practically take until morning to get to Crime, by then it might be too late but she could not give up, she had to get there. She walked further, fell a few times, and the storm was getting worse, but yet she didn't go back. His friends were in trouble, he needed to know, she needed to get to him.   
  
Further and further she walked, but she knew she was lost. The sand was making it hard to know which direction is which. She felt like hours have passed since she began, and really that was the truth. She suddenly stopped, feeling too tired. She dropped to her knees and rested for a while. She covered herself best she could so that sand wouldn't get in her eyes. It seemed the storm would never pass, but she had to keep hope.   
  
After a long time, the storm finally seemed to be stopping, and the figure was sleeping, which was quite uncomfortable. The sun was soon coming up and when the light hit her, she her eyes fluttered open. She finally noticed that the weather was now calm and it was…MORNING!   
  
"Dear Ra, I must warn him," She stood up quickly, brushing off the sand. First she looked around and wondered what direction to go in. She really didn't know, but when she turned around, the city was right there. "Dear me, it was right in front of me and I didn't know. Stupid sand! I better hurry," she said as she ran down to the city. At the entrance, of course, was Lume.  
  
"Halt, who goes there?" Lume said.   
  
"Not now, Lume," the person said, and she walked passed him. Lume just looked confused and wondered who she could possibly be, how does she know him?   
  
Quickly, the woman ran, only to ask where she can find a specific house and when she got the information she needed, she dashed off. Soon, after walking so long, she finally arrived at her destination. She ran to the house and went inside without knocking. She went into the kitchen to find the person she was looking for.   
  
"Malik," she said, and Malik looked up. He had no clue who this person was, and wondered what she was doing here. She couldn't just barge in his house. When he was about to speak, he stopped when she revealed who she was.  
  
"Isis?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning light shined on Anzu's face, waking her from her slumber. She opened her slowly, and couldn't remember where she was, but when she saw her naked body, memories of last night came back to her. Anzu lay there silently, really believing that what happened was a dream. She looked to her left, to see Bakura still sleeping. She really wanted to go over there and hug him, but she was filthy, she didn't deserve to hug him, not with what happened. So she lay on the bed, all alone, and that's how it'll stay. This morning, everything will be taken away from her. Her life, her family, and her hope, they will all be gone.   
  
Anzu closed her eyes, thinking that sleep will take everything away. Then the doors of the room opened, Anzu opened her eyes to see who it was. It was some guards. "Time to get up. Get dressed," one of them said. Many guards pinned Bakura down, as they released him of his chains. Anzu quickly got dresses and soon she and Bakura were dragged out of the room. They didn't know that the deaths were going to be this early. Anzu just wanted to talk to Bakura before everything happens and she wanted to see her son as well. To her luck, she got that at least.  
  
"Mother," she heard, and when she looked up, it was truly her son.  
  
"Yasuo," Anzu cried out as she ran to him, hugging him tightly.   
  
"I'm so glad to see you mom, and you too dad. That's all I wanted before…" Bakura was tied up, so he couldn't hug his son, he just nodded his head. Anzu kept on hugging him and didn't want to let him go.  
  
"This way," Bedius just arrived telling them to follow him. The family walked for a short while and stopped at a door. "Get inside; the priest will be in shortly."  
  
Anzu wondered what he was talking about, but decided to keep quiet and went into the room. The three took a seat on the chairs that were around the room. The room was small, pictures were on the walls, it was dimly lit, and there were no windows. Anzu felt uncomfortable in these kinds of rooms, Bakura and Yasuo were fine. Yasuo looked at the pictures on the wall and then he looked at his mother, he could see that she had been crying, a lot. He went up to her and smiled, hoping it would bring a smile to her face as well. He didn't like to see her sad, and she didn't want her to be when it came time to his death.  
  
"Mother, are you alright," he asked, Anzu just looked at him and pulled him toward her, making him sit on her lap. She hugged him tightly again, and didn't say anything. Yasuo didn't mind, he knew that she must feel worried and sad for what is about to happen. If only he could do something. The family didn't wait long until they heard voices again coming from outside.  
  
"I can't believe Pharaoh Yami called me here for nothing. Why couldn't he ask another priest to do this," it was Seto who said it.  
  
"Because he really thought you would like to know who is condemned to death. Two people you may not know, but one for sure," the other voice belonged to Jou.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seto was now curious.   
  
"You'll see," Jou simply said and left him. Seto raise an eyebrow and opened the door to the room where Anzu and her family was. When he was inside the room, he went pale, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Anzu…Bakura, Yasuo!" he could only say. Anzu knew he was going to be angry, but there was nothing she could now. "What…How…How in the world…did this happen?" Seto asked, looking at each one multiple times.   
  
"You better sit down, I'll tell you everything," Bakura told him, and once Seto was seated, Bakura explained everything. It didn't take long and when he was done, he went to Anzu and hugged her, something he wanted to do in a very long time. He just thought it was best to do it now, since she was beginning to cry again, this time he wanted to comfort her.   
  
"That bastard," Seto whispered. They all stayed silent for a moment, but Seto soon spoke, "I told you not to ever come back. I told you…"  
  
"I know…it's all my fault," Anzu spoke for once.   
  
"No, Anzu, it's not. There is only one to blame and it's that damn pharaoh," Seto told her, trying to make her feel better. It was another moment of silence after that, but Seto spoke again," well, at least Yami called to me here. Come on Bakura, Yasuo I should at least save your souls. Its time for confession, I don't think there is any escape from this, so you might as well repent for your sins." Seto motioned for the two males to move in front of him and they did so. As he began talking, Anzu just listen and a few tears fell, she now knew that what was about to happen was really going to happen. Like Seto said there was no escape.   
  
Seto finished what he was doing and now all four sat silently again. Anzu got up and went to sit beside Seto. Seto looked at her with sad eyes, he knew this was hurting her the most; soon she would losing the two people that meant everything to her. He knew how she felt, losing Mokuba was the same, and he was going to make he would be there for her as she has been for him. He grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb, it was comforting for Anzu.  
  
"Seto," Anzu began, as she saw Bakura and Yasuo talking quietly at one corner, Seto looked at her attentively, "can you do me a favour."   
  
"Anything," Seto said.  
  
"I want you to try and save Yasuo. I overheard some guards talking, saying they were going to separate us. They said I was to watch…" she began to sob, "they said I was to watch Bakura's death, while Yasuo would be killed somewhere else. And I want you to try and save him."   
  
"Anzu…I might…" Seto was cut off.  
  
"I'm not asking you to promise me that you will save him, but to at least try, please," Anzu pleaded. Seto sighed, how could he possibly save Yasuo, when he couldn't even save his own brother…but maybe this was a second chance to do something right. He couldn't save his brother; at least he could try and save Yasuo.   
  
"I promise I'll try," Seto vowed, Anzu shed more tears and hugged him. Seto hugged her back; he hoped he could save him.  
  
"Momma," Anzu stopped hugging Seto and looked at her son, and he continued, "I want you to know that I love you, mom. I know that I will die today, but I'm going to be strong, I'm not going to let them have the satisfaction they want. But before I die, I just wanted you to know that I love you."  
  
"Oh, Yasuo," Anzu embraced him, and he struggled to get out of it. When he did he turned to Seto.  
  
"Uncle Seto, I want you know that I'm going to miss you, you were the best, you taught me a lot," he told him, "and please tell Mawik, I will miss him, too, he was a great person, and I had fun with him. Promise you'll tell him."  
  
"I promise," Seto said. He knew he had to save him, no matter what…but his heart told him it wouldn't be possible. Bakura went to join them and he embraced Anzu, she did as well, Yasuo joined them. Seto watched and prayed to Ra to have mercy on their souls. Then a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"It's time," said Jou, as he told them to follow him. Yasuo and Bakura were the first out.   
  
"Please, save him…" Anzu whispered to Seto as she got up and left the room. Seto sighed, as looked at Jou angrily, and then left the room. Unknown to them, Jou had been listening to them. Once they were all gone, Jou turned around to be face to face with Yami.   
  
"Everything alright?" Yami asked.  
  
"Seto might try to be a hero," Jou told him.  
  
"Really," Yami thought for a moment, "tell the guards that all the priests are to be locked inside the temple, I don't want any interruptions."  
  
"Yes, sir," Jou bowed and left Yami's side. Yami watched him leave, and smirked as he walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure, Isis," Malik asked his sister. Isis had told him everything that happened and what will happen.   
  
"Yes, and I came here as soon as I could, but now I fear that I may have been too late. Bakura and his son will be killed for sure this morning. It's seems we have run out of time, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner," Isis said, feeling like she failed.  
  
"No, I might get there before it happens. I have to go, I must try and stop it from happening," Malik said as he got up and quickly put on his cloak.   
  
"I would come with you, brother, but I feel I would slow you down, since I am very tired," Isis told him.  
  
"That's okay, get some rest. My room is over there, and when I come back, you're going to have to explain where you've been all these years," he said as he was soon at the door.  
  
"I will, now hurry, try and save them, but be careful, don't get caught," Isis said worriedly.  
  
"I won't," that was the last thing he said as he ran out of the house and out of the city. He only hoped he wouldn't be too late, but in his mind, he felt he would be.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto walked slowly to the temple, but something caught his attention. He heard yelling coming form within the Temple of Ra. Alarmed, he ran quickly into the temple. What he saw shocked him. There were guards everywhere, and the priest and the apprentices were all gathered in the main room. He ran to one of the guards demanding an explanation on what was going on, but the guard just grabbed him telling him nothing. Seto struggled with him and flipped him, making him hit the ground hard. Other guards saw this and soon went to help their fallen comrade. It took many to bring him own. They had to tie him up so he wouldn't cause any more problems.   
  
"Let me got this instant! Who do you think you are to barge in here like this? This is a temple, a sacred place," Seto tried explaining, but none would listen.   
  
"It's our orders to lock all the priest in the temple, we are merely following them," said one of the guards. Many priests were trying to get the guards out, but the pharaoh's men were armed, and it kept the holy men away. Once they were all gathered in the main room, the guards quickly left, locking the doors of the temple, now everyone was trapped. All the priest looked at each other and then at Seto, who was very angry.   
  
"Untie me now!" Seto ordered and Zylon passed the crowed and did as he said.   
  
"What's going on? Why are they doing this," Zylon asked. Seto quickly explained, and everyone gasped.  
  
"I have to get out of here; I only came for my cloak. I must go and save the child," Seto said as one of the priests handed him his cloak. But how was Seto to get out? The doors were locked and the priest told them they locked the other doors in the room as well. Zylon looked at him, and knew it was time to reveal something.  
  
"Okay, people, gather around, there is a way to get out," Zylon said and everyone looked confused. Zylon walked away from them and went to wall where there was a huge picture of Ra. It was beautifully painted, and it was the symbol of the temple. He bowed to it and walked to it, feeling around it, until he pressed some sort of switch. In the middle of the room, there was a circle, decorated with designs, and once he pushed that switch, the circle in the middle opened, revealing a spiral staircase. Zylon walked to where an astonished Seto stood. "It leads to the palace, Seto; hopefully you will get there in time." Seto looked at him and bowed, thanking him. Without a word he went down the stairs, hoping he will make it.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu, Bakura, and Yasuo were once again in the throne room, and soon the pharaoh arrived as well. He looked at them and smiled. This is what he has been waiting for, and finally he would get rid of Bakura and Anzu would be his. He motioned for a few guards to come forward, and he whispered something to them. Anzu tried to listen in, but it couldn't be heard.  
  
"Mother," Yasuo whispered, she turned her face to look at him, "isn't it going to hurt."  
  
"I don't know, dear. But don't think about it, just forget about it, you're not going to die," Anzu tried to convince herself.  
  
"I am, mom. Like Seto said, there is no escape. But like I said, I'll be strong," Yasuo said, Bakura was listening to them.  
  
"Yasuo that's enough, you're going to make your mother cry," Bakura said. Yasuo looked at him and nodded his head.  
  
"Anzu," Bakura began talking to her, "don't forget we love you, and I'm sorry," Anzu looked at him and wanted to say he had nothing to be sorry about, but she couldn't say anything since Yami was speaking again.   
  
"Well, it's been long enough," Yami started to say, "guards you know what to do." The guards that were there bowed, and grabbed the family members. One was trying hard to take him away.   
  
"Wait a minute, what about Yasuo, where are you taking him," Bakura shouted, he wanted his son near; he didn't want him to do this alone.   
  
"He is no longer your concern," was simply what Yami said.  
  
"At least let us say goodbye to him," Anzu requested.  
  
"No. Take the boy," Yami said and they began to pull Yasuo away.  
  
"Mother, father! You have to be strong as well. I love you both!!" Yasuo screamed out as he was finally out of the room. Anzu and Bakura looked on and were struggling hard to get free, it hurt too much. It hurt too much to know they would never see their son again. 'Unless Seto can get to him,' Anzu thought as she was yank away out of the room along with Bakura. Yami was about to follow, but he heard Jou call out to him.  
  
"Yami!"   
  
"What is it, Jou?" Yami asked.  
  
"I want to tell you that all your order has been accomplished, they are all locked in the temple," Jou told him, and Yami's smile came back.  
  
"Excellent, now we better go, death is awaiting Bakura," Yami said as he walked away from Jou. Jou stood there for a while; he didn't like how things were going. Ever since Anzu came back, Yami has been acting very differently; actually, this is exactly how Yami has been before Anzu fake her death. He didn't understand what could possibly be making his best friend act so cruel. But whatever it is, Jou would stand by him, he is after his best friend. Jou thought for a moment longer then followed Yami.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto didn't know how long he was walking, but it seemed like the tunnel would never end. When Seto reached the bottom of the stairs, all that was there was this tunnel. It wasn't dark due to the torches that were lit, which made him think who comes down here. He ignored any questions he might have on this secret passage and concentrated on getting to Yasuo. He didn't know how much time he had left, for all he knew he could be too late.   
  
Seto now decided to hasten his speed by running, and as he ran he could see some sort of light up ahead. He ran quicker and soon reached the light. He looked up and saw some sort of medal gate door there. Seto lifted it with ease and climbed out of the tunnel. He looked around and realized he was outside the palace, being more specific, he was in the palace garden, meaning that where the penalties are to take place aren't far from here. So taking a deep breath, he ran once again, never stopping; only thinking of Yasuo.   
  
"I have to get to him, have to try and save him," Seto said to himself. As he ran like this, it brought back memories of the past. He was running like this, trying to get to Mokuba. Yami wouldn't allow Seto to see him die, but Seto wanted to be there and try all he could to save his brother, and Yami knew that, that's why he didn't let him go. That was almost like what is happening now.   
  
Seto could feel his legs getting very tired, but he kept going. He soon stopped, however, because in the distance was Yasuo. Yasuo was being prepared to be hanged, the rope was being place around his neck; this was how Yami killed the children. He hanged them. Memories again came back to Seto, they flashed before him, seeing the same thing he is seeing now. As Yasuo stood there, Seto could see Mokuba, it was like his past was coming back, everything was happening again, but what was worse, everything was happening twice, it was completely two different people. All Seto could see was his brother calling for him, then reality came back. He could see Yasuo's face clearly, and to his surprise, Yasuo was smiling.   
  
Yasuo could see Seto, and he smiled at him, because he didn't want to show fear. He was being strong like he said he would be. When he heard one of the guards saying it was time, Yasuo looked at Seto, and mouthed, 'I'll miss you all.' Seto eyes went wide opened; the guard was pulling the lever.   
  
"Noooo!!" Seto memories were flashing violently; he kept seeing Mokuba then Yasuo. He was running, knowing he has done this before, but once again, he was too late. When he stopped running, Yasuo was dead…the same way Mokuba had died. Hanging, as the roped around his neck ripped his skin, making blood flow rapidly, and all Seto could see was both Mokuba and Yasuo, the ones he had failed.   
  
Seto looked on in total horror, he couldn't do it; he couldn't save him. "I'm so sorry, Mokuba…I'm so sorry Yasuo, I failed you both. Anzu, I'm so sorry," he whispered to himself as he looked away from the corpse. He knew he had to tell Anzu, he had to get to her, so without another though he ran to find Anzu, to tell her of the bad news. But unknown to him, Anzu had a feeling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu watched silently as the guards tied Bakura's arms tightly around a poll with rope. Meanwhile, Yami was choosing the weapon he would kill Bakura with. Yes it was the pharaoh who would kill Bakura. The he wanted, any weapon can be chosen. Anzu didn't say anything at all, because she knew that there was nothing she could say to change anything. Yami finally chose a weapon, which was the bow and arrow, something he enjoyed using.   
  
When he observed it, to check everything was fine, he told all the guards to leave and go back to their original duties. The only ones left to see the death, was Jounouchi and Anzu. Jou was there to restrain Anzu. She had tried before to get to Yami and hurt him, but Jou was now stopping her from doing anything. Anzu looked on in despair; then she felt something, something in her heat. Her heart was hurting ever since they were caught, but the feeling in her heart was more painful, it told her something was wrong. Then it hit her, Yasuo…he was gone. Her beloved son…tears were beginning again to flow. She couldn't take the pain anymore, she couldn't let Bakura die, she couldn't.   
  
Anzu looked at Yami, who was concentrating really hard on his target, and then looked at Bakura, who seemed to be concentrating on something. Unknown to Anzu, he was actually managing to get the ropes untied, the stupid guard that tied it, did a poor job. Bakura only hoped he could get out before he is hit by an arrow.  
  
Anzu couldn't take this anymore, without thinking, she stepped on Jou's foot, then twisted his arm back, and with her elbow, she hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious. She learned that from Bakura. She looked back now and saw that Yami was preparing to shoot, and her eyes went wide. There wasn't time to stop him, so she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Well, Bakura, I will be sure to take care if Anzu I won't lose her like you did," Yami said and then let the arrow go. Bakura wouldn't have enough time to get free, it was too late.  
  
"Nooo!" Bakura's eye went wide and everything seemed to go so slow. Bakura turned his head to see Anzu coming towards him.  
  
"No," Bakura whispered. Anzu was nearing him, and the last thing that was heard, were the cries of the two lovers, yelling one another's name, and then darkness…  
  
*Muhahahaha, a cliff hanger to end this chapter. Now who do you think go hit with the arrow? Did Anzu get there in time, or was she too late? Or maybe it was neither, you never know. Maybe the arrow reflected off of something and it hit Yami…you never know…Anywho, I really hoped you liked this chapter but please don't be upset that this story will have a sad ending. I promise the sequel won't be like that. Anyway, I know this chapter was long, but hopefully it was god enough. Bye!!! 


	19. Farewell

*Well, people, I finally have the next chapter done and ready to be read. Yay, I'm almost done! Jut one more chapter!!! Anyway, before you start, I want to say sorry to those that I made depressed. I am really sorry, I know the last chapter was sad, and well, I'm sorry to those that cried or got depressed. I promise you that the sequels won't be like that. I promise they will have a happy ending. Anyway, I want to say that the sequel will be in the present. It will follow the Yu-Gi-Oh! show, like there will be the duelist kingdom, and battle city. But the thing is, it will be mainly about, of course, Anzu, which will be Tea in the sequels, and Bakura, plus a few others. The sequel to that sequel will be totally my idea; it will probably be ten years after the shows. Anywho, read and enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
Chapter 19~ Farewell  
  
Drip, drip, blood, dripping slowly, that's all Anzu could hear as she was in total shock. She was standing there, her arms wide open as if she was expecting to receive something, but all she received…was an arrow through her chest. She had managed to save Bakura, and that's all she ever did care about, this was her only option and she went through with it. She had no regret.   
  
Anzu wasn't the only one in shock; both Bakura and Yami were standing there, their eyes wide opened. Anzu looked dazed for a moment longer, then she fell to her knees, and something caught her eye. As she looked forward, toward Yami, she saw something behind him…a shadow? Anzu didn't know whether she was seeing things or not, but every time she blink the shadow figure was still there, but what was it? Anzu eyes opened wide, it couldn't be a shadow, but something more, something that was beginning to explain things…but she couldn't grasp what it was. 'Darkness…it couldn't be,' Anzu thought, but she couldn't continue to think about it anymore, because soon, she felt very weak, and now was falling backwards.   
  
Bakura had finally managed to get out of the ropes, and quickly got out of his shock when he saw her falling. He couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't accept it, but no matter what, it will never change the fact that Anzu may die. As soon as he reached her, he held on to her, tightly, holding her, calling out to her. Anzu looked up to him and smiled, which made him begin to shake.  
  
"Anzu," Bakura whispered.  
  
"Bakura…," Anzu said weakly, trying so hard to stay awake.  
  
"Why, why did you do it? You should have just stayed back," Bakura said to her, he could feel her blood on his hands, he knew she wouldn't survive this, and it hurts to know.  
  
"Didn't you feel it?" Anzu asked, Bakura didn't understand.  
  
"Feel what?"   
  
"Yasuo…he's gone…Bakura, our son is gone," Anzu responded, tears were beginning to form once again in her half closed eyes.  
  
"I know," Bakura told her, he felt what she did. His heart was paining like hers, and all he could think of was Yasuo.  
  
"You felt it too, that pain in your heart…I knew it meant…now he's gone…I just couldn't bear it any longer. I didn't want to you lose you too, I couldn't loose you, I can't live without you…that's way I had to do this. I couldn't bear to loose Yasuo and you…I just couldn't," Anzu said, trying desperately to breath, and tears just flowed down her face.  
  
"Oh Anzu, this can't be happening," Bakura whispered, Anzu looked at him, and smiled again.  
  
"It's alright, as long as you're safe, I can die happy, but…can you promise me something?" Bakura looked into her eyes.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me, you won't kill Yami," Bakura eyes went wide opened.  
  
"What?! But Anzu, this…all of this…it's his fault, he deserves to die," Bakura said, all he wanted to do after this was kill the pharaoh, that's all he wanted to do.  
  
"I know how you feel, but…Yami is my friend, ever since we were young. I don't know what changed him, but he isn't like this, if you knew him back then, you would know, that he isn't bad…I don't know why I feel this way, but something tells me he isn't evil…he's changed for a reason. So I ask of you not to kill him, there is just something about him…" Anzu explained, not really knowing how…it really was hard to explain. "Promise me…"  
  
Bakura hesitated, but knew he would do it, so he whispered to her, "I promise." Anzu smiled again.  
  
"Tell, Seto, I forgive him, I know he…probably thinks he failed me. I know…" the words were becoming harder to say, "I know…he tried his best to save Yasuo, tell him that for me. Also, tell him, I'll really miss him. He has always been like a brother…no…tell him…he was always my brother." Bakura nodded his head slowly; it was too much to bear.   
  
"Anzu, you'll be fine, I won't let you go…I don't want you to leave me," Bakura told her, but knew the impossibility of it all. Anzu looked away from his face and realized that darkness was trying to take over. Her eyes were open, but the daylight was beginning to fade, she was almost gone.  
  
"Also, tell Malik," she continued to struggle talking, "tell him I'll miss him too. We argued a lot, but it was always humorous. He was a great person."  
  
"Enough, please, Anzu, you can't die," Bakura's voice was beginning to shake. Anzu tried to look at him, but her vision wasn't working probably. Darkness had finally consumed her; it was now getting hard to hear. Everything around her was fading away.   
  
"Bakura, everything's…getting so dark. I can't see you…anymore…Where are you?" Anzu said as she lifted her hand weakly, trying to feel him. Bakura grabbed her hand and held it tightly so she knew he was there. Anzu had a strong grip on it as well, and when she tried to continue speaking, she began coughing, blood coming out as she coughed. Bakura looked on helplessly, to see blood from her…it was too sad to describe. After she was done coughing she spoke again, "Bakura I want you to know something…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just want you to know, to remember, that I will always love you…and you never know, maybe Ra will hear my plea…maybe someday we will meet again…in another life maybe…but that's hoping…I'll miss you the most," Anzu couldn't keep it up any longer, everything was going, everything was so dark. Anzu knew she didn't have much time, tears were continuing to flow down her cheeks and with her last breaths, she spoke once again, "I love you, Bakura," fading away now, "and I," her voice became a whisper, "don't…regret…" her last breath, "anything," and her last word.   
  
Anzu eyes slowly closed, her breathing had stopped, and the grip she had on Bakura's hand slowly loosened. Bakura just looked at her, whispering her name, begging for her not to leave him. But reality was cruel; she was gone, never to return. He saw the last few tears fall and bent down to kiss them away. The question he asked her was now answered, but why did it not help his grief…why did it have to hurt? Bakura held on to her more tightly, still ignoring the blood that flowed down his hands. He looked on, trapped in his own thought, not even realizing his grip on Anzu's hand was loosening and he soon he let go. He watched as her hand fell, and to him it almost was as if it was slowly falling. He continued to sit there, and held on to Anzu more tightly, rocking back and forth, never paying attention to anyone else.  
  
"What have…I done?" Yami had finally gotten out of his shock and he wasn't the only who watched the event happened. Far behind him stood Seto, who had seen and heard everything.   
  
He came just when the arrow hit Anzu, and as everyone else, he was in total shock. But he soon came out of it, listening to what Anzu was saying, but her last words he couldn't hear. Seto begin to feel tears forming, how could she forgive him? He couldn't save her son, and he couldn't even be there for her.   
  
"Oh Anzu, you can't die. You were all I had left…you were my hope…I'm so sorry Anzu. I don't deserve your forgiveness, I'm so sorry," Seto fell to his knees, sobbing, and shaking. He lost everything.  
  
In the back of Yami's mind he was fighting with himself, telling himself that it was all his fault, but then their were thoughts that said it wasn't. It was his; Yami looked at Bakura, his fault.  
  
"This is all…" Yami began to say, Bakura listened but he never took his eyes away from Anzu, and what Yami said next, made Bakura's eyes wider than any time before, "it's all your fault." Bakura didn't look at him, he continue to look at Anzu, remembering what he promised her. But the anger was building up, how dare he blame him! Bakura gently lay Anzu down, then he stood up. He looked at his hands; they were covered by Anzu's blood. The blood that would forever remain stained on his hands, to remind him that he broke one promise. He could not protect, when he had vowed he would die for her, when he promised he would take care of her…but was it his fault. No, it's was Yami's. So how dare he blame him!  
  
"You, bastard, none of this is my fault! None of it! You are the one to blame. You are the one who shot that arrow. It's all your fault!" Bakura yelled, "You and your intolerance toward thieves, toward people who have done you no wrong. You sent a child to his death, merely because he is the son of a thief. You raped the one I love, as punishment, but she had done nothing. How dare you blame me for what you did, she died because of you!"  
  
"No, you're wrong, if you had stayed away from what was mine, then this would never have happened!"  
  
"She was never yours to begin with. She belonged to no one, until we found each other. She was mine and I was hers. Your jealously got the better of you. You couldn't stand the fact that she didn't love you, and if you say that you loved her, then why did you cause her so much pain? If you had listened to her pleas, you would have tried to make her happy, but you destroyed her life! By taking away her son, and by trying to take me away, do you think she would have lasted with you?" Bakura paused for a moment, "I am not the one to blame, pharaoh, you are the one who holds that weapon. You are the one who murdered her!"  
  
"No matter what you say, it will never help you. You can't face the fact that you are responsible for her death. That's why you come up with these excuses. You knew didn't you? About her and me…she couldn't escape me, you just made everything worse. You caused her more pain than she would have had. It's true that I hold the weapon, but who was it for…you. You see because of you, she got in the way, because of you, she is dead. You should have just stayed away from her, Bakura, you should have stayed far away," Yami said, there was anger in his voice, "because how long did you think this would go unnoticed, there was no way you could have kept this from me. I have my ways of finding out things, believe me, I would have found, even if you didn't return to this city. You should have thought of that, but because you didn't here lays the woman that we both love, dead! This is your fault."  
  
"You bastard…" Bakura's was clenching his hands tightly into fist. He still couldn't believe the shit that Yami spoke. Without even thinking, he dashed toward Yami, punched him right in the gut and then punched him on the face. Yami was holding onto his stomach as he fell to his knees. Bakura just looked at him in disgust, "You're lucky I promised Anzu I wouldn't kill you, but she said nothing about ever hurting you. Goodnight, pharaoh." Bakura clasped his hands together and laid them hard behind Yami's back, knocking him out. Seto saw all this, and knew now was the time to leave.  
  
Seto got up, and wipes away the tears that still flowed, and ran to Bakura. "Bakura we have to leave, the guards will be wondering why Yami hasn't returned yet. Let's go," said Seto as he grabbed Bakura's arm and tried to drag him. Bakura pulled back, however, and Seto looked at him questionably. Bakura didn't say a word and went back to Anzu. Guards could be heard from afar, and then Bakura noticed something.   
  
"Where is Jounouchi?" Bakura asked.  
  
"He must have gone to get the guards, probably more than before. We better get going," Seto said quickly. Bakura nodded and he lifted Anzu. He wasn't going to leave her. But what of his son? For all he knew, his body was probably already burnt to ashes. 'I'm sorry, Yasuo, I wish I could have given you a proper burial,' Bakura thought as he and Seto soon ran out of there.   
  
The guards finally arrived at the place where the pharaoh was and were shocked to see him lying there. Jou quickly went up to him and tried waking him up.  
  
"Yami, Yami waked up!" Jou cried out, the Yami bean to squirm, his eyes slowly opening.   
  
"What happened? Where is Bakura?!" Yami shouted, everyone just shrugged their shoulders, "well then what are you doing here, find him! I want no one to return until he is found!" Everyone soon scattered knowing it wasn't wise to make the pharaoh more upset. They went quickly as possible.  
  
"Yami are you alright?" Jou asked as he helped his best friend up.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Yami snapped. He had a headache and thought it would be best to get some rest. "I'm going to my room; tell me when Bakura is found." Yami left Jou side and walked away. Jou just looked at him, and wondered. There was something definitely different about Yami.  
  
Seto and Bakura, who was still holding Anzu, ran as fast as they could, but they knew they wouldn't be able to escape the city. Guards were beginning to crowd the streets and they had to find a hiding place quick. Seto looked left to right, checking if there were any guards around. When everything seemed cleared, he guided Bakura over to the next building..   
  
After running around without being noticed for a while now, they have reached the abandon part of the city. Seto thinking that it would be the best place to hide, directed Bakura to one of the buildings. They entered one of them and waited in there. Bakura took a seat, he held on to Anzu tightly, just watching her lifeless form. It was so hard to believe that just a few moments ago she was alive and talking, and now she is silent, never to say a word, never to cry, never to laugh, or never get angry again. She was gone; nothing would ever bring her back. He sighed as he caressed her cheek, never again will she wake.  
  
Seto was looking outside from a small hole he found. He saw guards running around, yelling to another that they have not found Bakura yet. Seto sighed with relief, knowing that they wouldn't look in here, so they're chances of escaping were high. He turned away from the hole and looked at Bakura, and then at Anzu, he felt his heart sink. Just looking at her made him want to cry. He hadn't cried in a very long time, and seeing her like this, he couldn't really hold his emotions back. HE thought, however, that he should try and help Bakura through this.  
  
"Bakura," Seto began, Bakura looked away from Anzu and looked at Seto, "I'm sorry I couldn't save Yasuo, and I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to help you and Anzu. I know what she meant to you, I'm just so sorry." Seto couldn't hold the tears back, and Bakura didn't think of him any less, he knew it was hard for Seto as well. Anzu was his best friend ever since they were young, they were practically siblings. So Bakura knew it hurt him as much as him. To lose the ones you love is never easy to forget.   
  
"Don't be sorry, Seto. You tried, and Anzu knew that. She forgives, as do I," Bakura told him, Seto shed more tears, and just nodded. They were now silent, not wanting to say anything.  
  
The two males waited for a very long time, it was almost sundown and the guards were still outside. It seemed they would never give up. Throughout the whole time, not one of them said a word; they just sat there, listening to the noises from outside. Soon, the sun was setting, and they could hear the guards saying that they have given up and were going back to the palace. Seto and Bakura didn't move however, they wanted to wait a little longer before leaving. It could take time before all the guards are gone.   
  
"I'd say it would be best to leave when it is completely dark," Seto finally spoke after a long time, Bakura just nodded. The two waited a while longer more. But something got there attention someone was coming into the building.   
  
Bakura carefully laid sown Anzu, and took into a fighting stance. If he had to fight, so be it, Seto would to, he wasn't as good as Bakura but he could defend himself. The two males look at the spot where they heard someone coming fro and to there relief and surprise, it was Malik. He was out of breath and panting. Smiling at the two, just glad that he found them. Seto and Bakura backed down and went to sit again; Bakura grabbed Anzu again and held her like he did before. He wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.   
  
"I knew someone went in here. I came as quickly as I could once I heard about it, but I couldn't get into the city once all these guards were roaming around. I hope I'm not too late," obviously Malik didn't see Anzu dead body, so he had no clue what was happening. But the silence was telling him he was too late, he looked over to Bakura and couldn't believe what he saw. "No…Anzu, it can't be. She can't be…" Malik went up to Bakura and kneeled in front of him looking at Anzu. She was so pale, so lifeless; Malik just looked on in shocked. Then he realized Yasuo wasn't there, "Where is Yasuo."  
  
"Gone, like Anzu," Seto responded, not even looking at him. Malik looked shocked again, and he was shaking. He was too late; he tried so hard to get there, but it wasn't enough.   
  
"I'm sorry Bakura, I'm so sorry. If only I had gotten here sooner," Malik was shaking, this hurt him as much as it hurt the other two, "damn it!!! That stupid pharaoh! I'm going to make sure he suffers! Damn him!!" To both Bakura and Seto's surprise, Malik hit the ground with great force and he began to shed tears, something no one expected. "He was only a child. Yasuo and Anzu didn't deserve this, they didn't do anything wrong!" Bakura just looked at him, and never knew that he cared so much for Yasuo and Anzu. He wished he could say something, but he couldn't speak, he didn't want to.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Malik, it wasn't your fault. Even if you did come, what could you have done, Yami would have gotten you and tried to kill you as well. It probably was best that you weren't there," Seto tried comforting, but Malik didn't feel any better. He just gave Seto a look he had never seen before, it was a look that Malik would have when he was about to kill someone, and al he wanted right now was to kill Yami. Bakura knew the look, but he remembered Anzu didn't want Yami dead.   
  
"Don't think about it Malik," Bakura finally said, "I promised Anzu I wouldn't kill the pharaoh and I know she would have made you promise as well, so don't think about it."  
  
"Why did she say that? Yami is responsible for everything. He killed my parents, he killed Seto's brother, he killed not only your parents, but your wife and son. How could she say not to kill that idiotic pharaoh! He deserves to die, and I'm going to make he does face death," Malik was angry, but the tone of his voice was all too familiar to Bakura. He always used that tone when he was prepared to do something…but the thing was he hasn't used that tone in a very long time.   
  
"I know how you feel, but I promised her, and I'm going to keep it, and I will make sure you don't kill the pharaoh. I'm going to keep to her dying words, and you should too," the voice Bakura used was familiar to Malik, and again it hasn't been heard in a very long time.   
  
"Fine, whatever," Malik said as he took a seat. The three sat there and waited until dark.  
  
When the sun was completely gone and the moon and stars were shining the dark sky, the three males decided it was time now to leave. Malik, however, wondered where they were to go. Bakura knew exactly where he wanted to be, so without saying a word he got up, holding Anzu, and left the building. Malik looked confused and pondered where Bakura would go with a dead body. Where exactly would he bury Anzu?   
  
"Where do you think he is going?" Malik asked Seto.  
  
"My guess is to Hikari," Seto answered.  
  
"Do you think he will bury her there?" another question from Malik.  
  
"Something tells me he won't bury her," Seto said, thinking for a moment.  
  
"Then what is he going to do with her?" Malik asked another question.  
  
"He will give her a burial place, and it will probably be the lake," Seto said.  
  
"The lake? But won't she be floating? I don't think it will be great to see a dead body float," Malik said.  
  
"You haven't noticed have you?" Seto looked at Malik, who gave him a confused look, Seto continued, "Hikari is a magic place. I studied magic, and found out there are certain areas that are enchanted. Remember when you told me no one dared entered that cave?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, why was it that some people went in, and then told stories that the place was filled with darkness or that some people never came back from the cave?" Seto asked, and Malik shrugged, not knowing why, "my guess is that the place only allows a certain few to enter. It allows a few to see the beauty, like we see."  
  
"So you're saying that it is a special place for a few people? A magic place…I see…well then how does that help the floating problem?" Malik asked.  
  
"The place is alive, Malik, since it allowed us to go into the cave with no problems, it will understand that Anzu is dead, and that Bakura wants her to have a resting place. Well…that's what I've read in a book. But I believe it will happen, the place follows all the descriptions the book had."  
  
"Um…ok, but why is it that we were capable to enter the cave? What is so special about us?" Malik was getting confused.  
  
"That…I really don't know. I read only worthy people can enter such places. I really don't know why we are worthy," Seto responded.  
  
"Well, there's no point in thinking about it. Does Bakura know all that you have told me?" Malik asked yet another question.  
  
"Yeah, I told him a long time ago, that's probably why he is going there," Seto answered, "now enough questions. We better get going." Malik nodded his head and both of them went out to catch up with Bakura.  
  
Bakura walked at normal pace, he had so many thoughts in his head. He didn't know what he was going to do after all of this. How could he have been so stupid? He should have told Anzu that they couldn't go see her parents. Speaking of parents, Anzu's father and mother will need to know that their daughter I now actually dead, as well as their grandchild…but he didn't know whether he could tell them. It would be too painful to say it. Bakura looked down at Anzu, how is it that someone like her deserved such a fate? And Yasuo, what did he ever do to deserve the same fate? It wasn't fair at all, and it hurt so much. Then Bakura realized, this was the reason…this was the reason why he thought love was weak. But then why did he fall in love? What was it about Anzu that made him so different? He sighed, knowing there was no point in thinking about it.  
  
He looked away from Anzu and looked at ahead. He was close to Crime; he could see Lume watching around doing his job. Bakura knew that he would be sad to find out about Anzu and Yasuo. He was a good friend of theirs. He walked slower and realized Lume wouldn't be the only one sorry for Bakura, almost all of Crime knew Anzu and Yasuo. They would all be saddened by their deaths.   
  
Bakura walked for a few moments more and finally arrived at the entrance. Lume had a shocked face, his eyes were so wide, and he was pale. "Anzu, it can't be…she can't be gone," Lume said, his voice was shaking.  
  
"Let me pass, Lume," Bakura said, not angrily like he would usually do, but calmly. Lme looked at Bakura, then bowed, to show respect for the one he lost.   
  
"I'm sorry for your loss, deeply I am sorry," Lume moved aside and gave way for Bakura.   
  
"He isn't the only one I lost. I might as well tell you now, since you will find out soon anyway," Bakura said as he left. Lume looked at him and his eyes were filled with sorrow.   
  
"Not Yasuo, not him too. Poor Bakura," Lume whispered as he went back to do his job.   
  
When Bakura walked through the city, people would stare and gasped at what they saw. Many whispered, saying things like 'It couldn't be,' or 'poor Bakura.' Many other people would bow like Lume did, to show respect. But the one person who was more shocked was Saphine. Tears quickly formed and flowed, Anzu was her best friend and she was gone.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong with Anzu? Where's Yasuo?" the daughter of Saphine asked. Her name was Yani, she was the same age as Yasuo and she was Yasuo's best friend.  
  
"Anzu's gone, dear, and Yasuo, I don't know, honey. Wait here," Saphine left her daughter and went up to Bakura. She called out to him and he turned to look at her. "Bakura, what happened? And where is Yasuo?"  
  
Bakura looked away, to explain everything would be too much for him. Saphine understood and hugged him, though it was hard when he was holding Anzu. But she hugged her as well, crying, not believing her friend was gone.   
  
"Yasuo is gone," Bakura answered one of her questions and left her side. Saphine looked on in disbelief, and shed even more tears. Yani went up to her and hugged her, she heard what Bakura said, and she cried with her mother.  
  
Bakura didn't like any of this; he didn't like to explain what happened. It hurts to talk about what happened. It would just bring back the images he saw, he didn't want to see it anymore, it was too painful, it was hard to handle. He walked faster now, and soon he arrived at Hikari. He walked in the cave and when he was deep in it, he just looked at the place. This was Anzu's favorite place in the world, and he thought it would be the best place for her resting grave.   
  
When he began walking again, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Seto and Malik, who were running, since they were breathing so hard. He looked at them for a while, then continued walking. He went to the edge of the lake, observing it, before he went into it. He walked slowly and stopped right before the deep end. He gently lay Anzu down in the water, but he didn't let go. He didn't want to, but sooner or later he would have to.  
  
Seto and Malik watched from afar. Seto could feel more tears beginning to appear; it seemed he couldn't accept all of this. He looked over to Malik who was standing far away from him and saw that he had a few tears crawling down his face as well. He watched Bakura and Anzu again and thought, before leaving he would say his last few words to Anzu, and hopefully she could hear him.  
  
"Anzu…I really hope you can hear me. I just want to say I'm sorry, sorry that I couldn't save Yasuo. But I know you will be taking care of him. Hope you watch over us. I really can't believe your gone," Seto paused for a moment, tears flowing rapidly, "you were my best friend…no…you were my sister, just like you said I was you brother. I just wish I could have protected you, but…I couldn't and I'm sorry… … …you were my hope, and now I lost you. Rest in peace, Anzu, you too Yasuo." Seto walked away after saying that, and when he reached the entrance he looked back, and shed some more tear, then left.  
  
Malik stayed there for a while longer, his tears never seemed to stop, but he didn't care. He watched as Bakura held on to Anzu and like Seto he wanted to say some last words, also hoping she could here him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Anzu, that I couldn't get there in time. I really can't believe you're gone…and Yasuo, none of you deserved this. Just make sure you take care of Yasuo, and I hope you're watching over us, especially Bakura. After this, I don't know what he'll do, so watch over him," Malik thought for a moment, the words were hard to say, "You changed me and Bakura in a lot of ways. Never would have I cried, I'm really not the type, but there was something about you…I can't explain. You were unique, different, and I don't think you wanted to change Bakura and me at all, but you did. I thank you for that…well…rest in peace, Anzu…Yasuo." Malik did as Seto did and left, he thought it would be best to tell his sister what happened, she would want to know.  
  
Bakura knew that Malik and Seto left, and he knew he would have to as well. He didn't want to, however, he wanted to stay and never leave, but he couldn't. Bakura stared at her, caressing her cold cheek. He would give anything to see her open her eyes again and see Yasuo alive as well. But it was impossible. Bakura looked up; the moon was shining at the exact spot that he and Anzu were upon. It was almost as if the moon knew what was going on and was watching.   
  
"Anzu, if only you were alive…if only you and Yasuo were alive, we could be enjoying ourselves playing in the lake, watching the moon…but your gone…both of you are gone…" Bakura whispered. He took one last glance at the moon, and then looked at Anzu. Then he realized that the arrow was still pierced though her, he grabbed it and took it out. To think something like this killed her, something that belonged to that damn pharaoh. He looked at the arrow with hatred and threw it. He never wanted to see it.  
  
Bakura watched the arrow sink into the water, then turned his gaze back at Anzu. The moonlight was making her bracelets and ring shine. The stupid pharaoh didn't take off her bracelets, the ones Seto and Malik gave to her, and he could see that she was bleeding. The shackles were probably very tight with the bracelets on.   
  
Bakura sighed, and knew he couldn't hold on forever, so gently and slowly, he let Anzu go. He watched as she slowly drifted away. Deep into the water she went, her arms were floating upwards, almost as if she wanted someone to reach her hand. Bakura couldn't stand to watch this, but he never took his eyes away from her. The water was very clear, and he could see her going deeper and deeper, but soon, she could no longer be seen. Her figure disappeared and never will Bakura see her again. She was gone…forever.  
  
Bakura slowly walked out of the water. He stopped, however, when he was completely out of the lake and stood at the edge. Then, he finally did what he had wanted to do, for so long.   
  
"Yasuo!!!!!" he let out a scream, "Anzuuuuuu!!!!!!" Bakura fell to his knees and he broke down crying. The tears came quickly and it seemed they would never stop. For the first time in so many years, Bakura had finally cried, cried for the ones he has lost. He shouted out, letting everything out, not holding back anything. Then when he was done he fell flat on his stomach, and stared to his left. Something caught his tearful eyes; it was that rose, the rose that never bloomed. As he observed the flower, a memory came back to him.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Anzu and a five year old Yasuo were in Hikari, playing around. It was a beautiful spring day and the two just wanted to swim and have fun. Unknown to them, Bakura was watching them.   
  
"Momma?" Yasuo called out to Anzu.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Anzu answered back. She walked up to where her son was.  
  
"I always look at the flowers everyday in this place, and they bloom beautifully. But this one rose," Yasuo pointed to the flower, "never blooms. Why is that, mom?'  
  
"Well, I really don't know why it doesn't bloom, and your father told me he has never seen it blossom," Anzu explained.  
  
"Do you think it will ever bloom?"   
  
"I think it will, but I have a feeling that I won't see it…You know what," Anzu said and Yasuo looked at her attentively, "if this flowers doesn't bloom before I die, I'll make sure to make it bloom, that way you will know that I'm okay and well in the after life."  
  
"You think you can do that?" Yasuo asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know, but I'll make sure to do it, and when it blooms you won't have to worry about me."  
  
"You're not going to leave me soon, right momma?" Yasuo said, having sad eyes.  
  
"Of course not, Yasuo, but someday I will be gone, you know," Anzu told him.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but what if we both die, momma?"  
  
"Yasuo don't think like that," Anzu said to him.  
  
"I'm just saying what if that happens, we can make sure to let the flower bloom and daddy will know that we are okay," Yasuo explained.  
  
"Hmm, that's a good idea, hopefully, though, it will never happen," Anzu said, she never wanted something like that to happen.   
  
Bakura continued to watch them, and, like Anzu, he truly hoped that nothing like that happened. He couldn't bear to lose his family.   
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Bakura stared at the rose; he had always hoped that Anzu and Yasuo would never leave him…but the worse thing happened. Bakura laid there for what seemed hours, but really only a few minutes have passed. He continued to stare at the rose, tears still flowing down his face…then something unexpected happened…the rose, it began to…bloom. Bakura's eyes went wide, and he knew it meant one thing…Anzu and Yasuo…his family, they were alright. Bakura continued to watch the rose, it was glowing for some reason, and Bakura just admired it. Then a small smile crept upon his face.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere, deep in darkness, a lone figure sat as his eyes were closed. His face could not be seen, for he was covered by darkness. He sat there silently, and soon heard someone coming toward him.   
  
"What is it?" the man said.   
  
"Sir, I have come to tell you that she is dead, sir," said the other person. He waited for a response but none came, "Sir?"  
  
"I already know. Now go and leave me in peace. Don't disturb me again," the figure said angrily.  
  
"Yes, sir, I'm terribly sorry, sir," the second person said as he left the room, bowing before leaving.  
  
"I can't believe she is dead…I was so close," the man opened his eyes and revealed his crimson red eyes, that glowed. "No matter, I'll just wait. I don't care how long; I would wait for an eternity if I must. She will be mine!!"  
  
*Well, that's all I want to write. Well, well, well, who could this dark, mysterious person be? Well, you're going to have to wait until the sequel to find out…wait no, not the sequel, the sequel to the sequel. Yup, that's when everything will be explained. But for now, I have to finish the next chapter and, soon, I will begin the sequel! Everyone with me, YAY!!!! 


	20. You and I Eternity

*Well, people, here it is…the last chapter!!! I can't believe I'm actually done this story. I'm really going to miss it. Oh well, I'm just glad I'm done. Anyone, I want to thank every single person for reading this story. I loved your reviews and they meant a lot to me. You guys are so great. You know you all deserve a round of applause, you all took the time to read and comment and that takes some of your time you can never get back, so I applaud you all. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy the final chapter, and hopefully it's not too boring, too sad, or too crappy. Oh one more thing, I know that all that stuff i said about the Millennium items is wrong...or somewhat, but I had to change a few things, so please don;t mind that. It's a fanfiction, so I can do whatever...yes...Anywho, love you all, and hope you read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know Yu-Gi-Oh! and if I did, I would definitely made this story the past of everyone in the show, but I wouldn't put the lemon or rape…hehe.   
  
Chapter 20~ You and I…Eternity   
  
"Bakura…wake up, honey. It's time to get up…" Bakura slowly opened his eyes; he could feel the suns rays hitting his face. He thought he heard a voice, then looked beside him…the left side of the bed was empty as always. That's how is been for the past six months, he would wake up all alone. There was no Anzu to shake him awake, or no Yasuo to jump on his bed to wake him. It's been like that for six months…six depressing months. Bakura knew he must be going insane, he would always wake up hearing Anzu's voice, and sometimes he would forget she was gone, but when his eyes would open to see reality, everything comes back to him.   
  
"Another depressing day to live…" Bakura grumbled as he sat up. He hated to wake up all alone; it was always a good feeling to have someone beside you as you sleep, it was comfortable.   
  
Bakura sighed and got out of bed. He hasn't been the same since the death of his family. He mostly stays in his room and just sits on his bed, lost in his thoughts. Malik and Seto try their best to cheer him up, but they have a hard time, especially since they feel the same way as Bakura. Nothings been the same since the deaths of Anzu and Yasuo, it's almost as if everything depended on them.   
  
"I really depended on them…" Bakura thought to himself. He sighed again and walked to where he put his clothes. He got dressed into his outdoor clothing, something he usually didn't do; he never went out, so why bother? But today…something didn't feel right, but it didn't seem to concern him much. He shrugged his shoulders and left the room, thinking it was best to get something to eat before Isis starts complaining to him that he needs food.   
  
Isis has been living at their house ever since she returned. She explained to Malik that she never came back to him because she wanted to keep an eye on him from the distance. She said that if something were to ever happen, like Malik getting caught by Yami for example, she would be able to help him. That's why she was always near Yami's palace and would watch the people that were captured. When she saw Bakura and his family there at the palace that day, she knew she had to tell Malik. The way she made a living, she didn't really say, she just said she got a job and use it to pay for money and shelter, that's about it. So now she lives with Malik and Bakura, trying to keep the house tidy and trying to keep Bakura happy, as well as Malik. But Malik seems distant lately; he's change not for the better but for the worse.  
  
Malik has become ruthless again, he's changed back to the person he was before, a thief…a murderer. But he has become worse than before, something changed him so greatly. Bakura didn't understand how the death of his family caused him to change so much. Then, again, he cared about them almost as much as he. Seto as well, cared as much about them as him. But could that really have changed Malik, just because he cared about Anzu and Yasuo? What exactly changed him in the first place? That was a mystery that didn't seem it could ever be solved…well not in this time.   
  
Now Seto…he has changed, but not the way anyone ever thought. He was cold and soon became power hungry…something that didn't seem right, not by the way he always acted with them. He wanted to strive to be best at the thing known as the shadow games. Bakura didn't understand too much on that, but the way that Seto seems to be playing it, it's like that's all that matters now. Bakura thought it was because Seto believed there was nothing left for him, everything was gone.  
  
Well, that's really how it was for Bakura, everyone he ever loved is gone, and he told himself he would never love again. The pain you must endure with love is too much to bear; he never wanted to feel that again. But the words that Anzu said were stuck in his head…"and you never know, maybe Ra will hear my plea…maybe someday we will meet again…in another life maybe…" What if Anzu was right and they did meet again? Would they even remember each other? Would he have to learn to love her again? Would he even try to love? Bakura didn't know, he didn't know if he could endure love again. He just didn't know.  
  
Bakura walked to kitchen slowly, and when he got there, it was empty, much to his surprise; usually Isis would be in here making breakfast. He just shrugged it off, and took a seat at the table. He really didn't want to eat, he felt too tired to prepare something, but his stomach was protesting. He sighed as he just ignored it and went back to his thoughts. He really was wasting his life away; he didn't even know how long it has been since he's been outside. Many four months ago…he didn't know or care. He sat there thinking of what he could possibly do, nothing amused him anymore.  
  
"You really got to stop thinking so much, you'll hurt yourself," Bakura looked up to see Malik standing there, no emotion on his face. Bakura looked away and just stayed silent, "Well at least you're out of your room. I barely see you anywhere else."  
  
"So?" Bakura said simply, never looking at Malik. Malik looked angrily at Bakura.   
  
"You know, you really shouldn't be wasting your life away," Malik told him, still no emotion on his face.   
  
"Why do you care?" Bakura asked viciously. He didn't like how Malik told him what to do.  
  
"I care because Anzu gave up her life for you. Is this how she wanted you to act; she died just for you to waste your life? I don't think she wanted that," Bakura knew he was right, so he didn't say anything. "Anzu gave up her life, so you can live…and really you're almost acting like a dead person. So was her death in vein?"  
  
"What about you?" Bakura asked.  
  
"What about me?" Malik asked coldly.  
  
"Ever since Anzu died, you changed. You have become so emotionless, so cruel. Just because she is dead, you think she wanted you to be the way you were before, a ruthless murderer? And you're even worse than before. Why is it that her death caused such an impact?" Bakura asked, curious to know.  
  
"I don't know," Malik simply said.   
  
"You don't know? Then what exactly changed you in the first place? Why were you so different when she was alive?" Bakura looked at Malik now, and he could see that Malik showed a bit of sadness in his eyes.   
  
"I really don't know what it was. There was something about her. Something I can't explain…just looking at her, I felt that I had more to live for in life. I don't think she wanted to change me or even you, but just being with her…you know what I mean, Bakura, because she changed you more than anything. You fell in love so quickly and…really…that isn't you," Malik paused for a moment, thinking of what he wanted to say, "it's almost like she was the light, and she lighted my way, I was covered in darkness, then when meeting her, I changed. I think that's what happened to you, but you fell in love."  
  
Bakura looked at him; everything he said actually made sense to him. How odd that Malik can make sense. Bakura looked away, then thought…that dream he had so many years ago, the dream told him how there was light growing within his heart. Malik was right that Anzu was the better half of them all, she brought goodness.   
  
"What do you want to do, Malik?" Bakura asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You seem to have changed into a person that wants destruction, but what are your intentions?"   
  
"Well…I want to kill the pharaoh…and," Malik thought for a moment, "I don't know."   
  
"I'm going to visit Seto, want to come?" Bakura ignored Malik's answer, whatever Malik wanted to do; it really wasn't his business. Malik has grown to be a sadistic, bloodthirsty maniac, well in Bakura's view. Every time Bakura would actually get out of his room, he would sometimes go in Malik's bedroom, since it was also Yasuo's, to sit on Yasuo's old bed. It brought sometimes memories of his son, so he would go in there for that reason. But he finds sometimes in that room many clothing of Malik that is covered in blood. Bakura doesn't know how many Malik has killed, but by the looks of it, it has to be a lot.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay," Malik didn't say anymore as he went to his room. Bakura took one last glance at him and thought he would leave to see Seto now.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura took his time to go to Chao, he didn't want to return to that city, but he wanted to see Seto. Maybe talking to him will actually help his depression, Seto was after all a priest, so couldn't he do anything. Well it's true that Seto tried to cheer him up before, but Bakura would ignore him. Now he was willing to listen, or at least talk to him.   
  
Bakura could see the city and now decided to speed up his pace. He would have to move around the city without being noticed by the guards; hopefully no one would see him. When he was in the city, he walked quickly behind building, and went to the next building. He soon stopped however, when he was near Anzu's old house. Anzu's parents were very upset to hear that their daughter was actually killed. Form what Bakura heard form Seto, who was the one who told them, Anzu's mother had gotten very sick, due to her grief. Who knew how long she had to live? Bakura sighed and wondered if he should go and visit them, but then he thought against it. He believed that they wouldn't want to see the one who couldn't save their daughter; he didn't want to face them.   
  
He took one glance at the house and then headed toward the temple. He went as quickly as he could, stopping behind a building every time a guard passed by. After minutes of hiding and fast walking he was soon at the temple. He walked up there as quickly as possible and when he was finally inside, he sighed once again.   
  
"Well, hello there, can I help you?" Bakura turned his face to look at Zylon. Zylon didn't know who it was because Bakura was wearing his cloak and had his hood on.  
  
"I'm here to see Seto," Bakura responded, as he took off his hood. Zylon looked at him and understood why. He knew that Bakura was the one who lost his family, after what Seto told him.   
  
"Ah, so you must be Bakura. Well, Seto is in the room to the left. He is usually in there praying, it's hard to get him out," Zylon explained, and Bakura nodded as he left bowed and left the man to go to the direction he told him to go.   
  
When Bakura arrived in the room where Seto was, he was amazed to see how beautiful it was. The room was huge, and the walls were covered in nice paintings; the ceiling also had paintings on it. The room was illuminated by candles on the walls and, for some reason, it made the room glow with radiantly. At the very end of the room was Seto, who was kneeling and seemed to be praying. Beside him was an object that Bakura could not identify. The room was really almost like the main room, but just smaller and there were rows of benches.   
  
Bakura went to where Seto was and waited there. He really didn't want to disturb the priest, so he waited as long as he could. But because Bakura wasn't a very patient man, he cleared his throat and that got Seto's attention. Seto turned around to see Bakura and was actually surprised to see him.  
  
"After so many month's you finally got out if your house," Seto said as he got up, grabbing the object that was beside him.  
  
"Just wanted to come and visit, see how you were doing," Bakura told him.   
  
"I see, well it's good to see you," Seto said as he walked up to him. Bakura nodded his head as to say the same thing. Seto motioned for Bakura to follow him, and he le him to two seats at the end of the room. Both of them sat down and stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"So what is that?" Bakura asked pointing at the thing that Seto held in his right hand.  
  
"It's called the Millennium Rod; it's one of the Millennium items," Seto told him.   
  
"Millennium items?"   
  
"Yeah, there are seven in total. All of them are kept here at the temple. I heard they have great power, well, something that the pharaoh can control. But I took the Millennium Rod, knowing it can help with the shadow games," Bakura looked at Seto quizzically. The shadow games were very confusing.  
  
"What kind of power does it hold?" Bakura looked at Seto curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure, but the pharaoh is the one that holds the power," Seto told him, then Bakura decided to change the topic, what these Millennium items did, he wasn't too concern.   
  
"So, is the damn pharaoh still looking for me?" Bakura asked another question. Seto smiled, for the first time after so long.  
  
"Yeah, I think he still is. Stupid thing, can't give up at all," Bakura looked at him, then chuckled, something that actually felt good to do.   
  
The two talked about Yami and said how much they hated him, but unknown to them, someone was listening and watching in the shadows. Throughout the whole thing the figure listened and when he saw that Bakura was leaving, he followed.   
  
Bakura walked slowly out of the temple, he really didn't want to leave the temple, since he felt quite at ease there. Well, he had to go home sometime. When he was at the door, he let out a sigh and went outside. He walked quickly home, feeling a bit tired and thinking sleep would be great. He still had no idea that someone was following him.   
  
After walking what seemed like hours, he finally arrived at Crime and the figure that was behind him all this time stopped quite far away from the city. He watched Bakura go into the city on top of a big hill, no one could see him. The person smirked, then left.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A man walked into the throne room and kneeled down before the pharaoh. Yami just looked at him and waited for him to speak.   
  
"Pharaoh Yami, we have a problem," the man said.  
  
"About the shadow games?" Yami said, knowing all to well what the problem was.  
  
"Yes, sir, the shadow games are getting out of hand. People are getting hurt and some are disappearing. What's worse is that the monsters are getting out of hand as well," the man continued.  
  
"I know, I have been observing, Shadi," Yami said to the man known as Shadi.  
  
"What do you plan to do then, pharaoh?" Shadi asked.  
  
"The only thing I can do…it's time we finally use the Millennium items. It's the only option," Yami told him, Shadi just looked at Yami concerned.  
  
"But Pharaoh Yami…you do know what must be done in order to lock away the shadow games in the Millennium items…it requires…" Shadi was cut off by Yami who knew all too well what was necessary.  
  
"I know. Three sacrifices…but if it's the only way…so be it," Yami said as he looked at the man standing in front of him with very seriously.  
  
"But who will you sacrifice?" Shadi asked worried what the answer may be.  
  
"Well…" Yami was about to answer but Jounouchi had just arrived.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami," Jounouchi bowed and waited for Yami to let him continue.  
  
"What news do you bring, Jou?" Yami asked ignoring Shadi for the time being.   
  
"I have found what you were looking for," Yami smiled, liking hat he is hearing.  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yes, I have found where Bakura lives…a city not too far from here," Jou explained.   
  
"Excellent," was all Yami said as he stood up from his throne. He walked up to Jou and asked, "was I right to suspect Seto?"  
  
"Yes, I believe they're friends, I saw them both together at the temple, talking like they knew each other very well. You were right for me to go to the temple," Jou answered, and what he said made Yami smile even more.   
  
"Very good," Yami walked away from Jou and stopped a few feet away, his back facing Jou and Shadi, he was thinking of what he wanted to do next. He now had everything he could possibly want; the whereabouts of Bakura and most likely every thief, and he now was able to get rid of Seto. Yami's been having problems with Seto, about a couple of months ago; Seto challenged Yami to a shadow game. The fact that Seto had the Millennium Rod, and was using it to try and win, raised a lot of suspicion. Yami almost lost to Seto, but he was able to defeat him at the end. But the shadow duel was not enough to accuse Seto of anything, and Yami knew if he didn't get rid of Seto, then something may happen that will affect him. Now, however, if the truth is that Seto is a friend of Bakura's, he can be accused of being a traitor, he will not be able to get out of this.  
  
"Yami, what do you want to do?" Jou asked. It had been silent for quite a while.  
  
"Listen carefully, Jou," Yami turned around to face him, "I want you to send someone to kill the High Priest, Seto…" Jou and Shadi gasped.  
  
"The high priest, sir? But you can't…can't…" Shadi didn't know what to say. He never heard of any pharaoh sending a high priest to death. It wasn't…right.  
  
"He is a traitor, probably has been helping Bakura for many years. If I let him live, who knows who else he will help. Every thief would probably get away because of him. I will not tolerate any such actions, Seto is to be killed, and the Millennium Rod that he holds is to be brought back with the other Millennium items. That's final," Shadi just nodded his head and Jou did as well.  
  
"What else do you want me to do?" Jou asked.  
  
"Get the all the guards together, and prepare them to go to that city. I know that that place is where all our thieves have been hiding. Today will be the day, which all the criminals will be captured, no longer, will they run free," Jounouchi bowed knowing it was best to do all that he has been told to do immediately. So without saying anything he left the room. Shadi watched Jou leave and then looked toward Yami, his eyes were beaming with confidence, and Shadi really didn't know what to say, so he thought about the shadow games again.  
  
"So who will you sacrifice?"  
  
"I have two in mind, the third however, will be…me," Shadi gasped, would the pharaoh really sacrifice himself.  
  
"You, Pharaoh Yami…But surely there could be another you could sacrifice," Shadi said, right now it didn't seem that the city could go without a pharaoh.   
  
"I rather not have anyone else do it," Yami said, his decision was final.  
  
"Then who are the other two?" Shadi asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that, I know who it will be," Yami told him, "Shadi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do me a favour," Yami said and Shadi looked at him attentively, "I want you to guard the Millennium items. I want you to put away whatever Millennium item I reside in, hide it from the world…curse it if you must. But I want the Millennium items to be lock away; will you make sure to guard them, Shadi?"  
  
"Anything for you, pharaoh," Shadi bowed, and soon after left the room.   
  
Yami watched him leave and then sat at his chair. He didn't know why he was sacrificing himself, but he thought it was the best thing to do. He didn't know what it was, but something told him that whatever he did now is going to affect the future. Hopefully for him, it will be good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto walked alone in the halls of the temple. He carried the Millennium Rod in his right hand. He been walking for a while now, thinking about things and having a feeling that something was wrong. He didn't know where exactly he wanted to go, so he let his feet take him where ever. As he walked, he began to hear something behind him. Quickly turning around, he saw nothing, either he was imagining things or someone was actually following him. He looked around the hall carefully, but he couldn't see anything. The halls were dimly lit, but it was enough light to see where you were going.  
  
Seto shrugged everything away soon and continued walking. He went right and left, went into some rooms to check stuff, and went back walking around the temple. After all that, he started to hear footsteps, but he didn't turn around to see, he just stood there, and grasped the Millennium item tightly. It was a rod, but it was also a dagger, so whoever it was, he would defend himself with it. He waited there silently, just standing there, listening to any noise.   
  
After so many minutes, Seto decided to walk again, but when he began to move his feet, someone came right behind him with a dagger. Seto heard him and was quick enough to dodge the person. He looked at him and saw that it was one of the guards, which really surprised Seto. Why was one of Yami's men trying to kill him? Seto didn't want to find out so he hit the man on the head and ran as quickly as possible.   
  
Running around the halls, Seto never stopped, he looked back a few time, checking if anyone was following. But because he didn't pay much attention to what was in front of him, he paid dearly for it, with his life. As Seto ran and looked back then looked forward, he could not stop quickly enough when he saw another guard standing in front of him. As he tried to stop, the guard held on to him and with one swift of his arm, stabbed Seto right in the stomach.   
  
Seto eyes went wide, the pain he felt was unbearable. He could feel his blood just oozing down, and as he looked to the man that killed him, he could see him telling him, 'Orders form the pharaoh.' Seto just stared at him, and mouthed something before falling into darkness, 'that bastard…'  
  
The guard that stabbed Seto laid the high priest on the ground and saw his partner coming toward him. "Go find; the Millennium items, I'll take him to the pharaoh," the man said as he grabbed the Millennium Rod and passed it to his partner, "here, that must be one of them as well. Now go and fetch the others." With that said, the guards that had stabbed Seto lifted him up over his shoulder and left, his partner went to get the items.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three hours since Yami told Jou and Shadi his plans, Yami stood in front of a huge army. He looked at them, knowing that theses will be the ones who will help him capture the two people he wanted most. He smirked as he saw each person determined face to serve their pharaoh. He was pleased, very pleased, and soon everything will turn out the way he wanted.   
  
"Listen everyone," Yami addressed the army and they all at him, "we are going to go into the city of thieves. When we get there your job will be to capture everyone. Kill the men who resist, capture all the women and children. No one must get away, today, all thieves from that city will be captured and they will finally be brought to justice! Now lift up your weapons and prepare yourself for the final battle for righteousness!" Everyone there cheered; confident they will succeed in bringing all who have done them and their families wrong. Yami raised his hand telling the crowed to be silent, when they were all calmed down he spoke again, "I want you all to remember that if you find Bakura and Malik, you bring them to me alive! Now let's go!"  
  
Yami motioned for his horse to begin running and soon he was off, followed by his men as they rode on their horses as well. All them cheering for the battle to come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura lay on his bed, realizing that he still had that feeling from this morning, something just didn't feel right. He felt like something was coming. Bakura didn't know whether to shrug it off or worry about it. Bakura sighed, just looking at the ceiling, never letting the feeling go, then soon after felt sleep would do him some good. When he was about to close his eyes, Malik entered the room.  
  
"Going to sleep again? Don't you ever do anything besides sleep?" Malik said quite annoyed with Bakura.   
  
"Just leave me alone," Bakura told him, but Malik didn't listen.  
  
"Not a chance. Now get up and let's go," Malik demanded.  
  
"Go where?"   
  
"Out to do stuff, maybe it'll make you feel better. Let's go out and steal some things, which always cheers me up," Malik answered as he walked over to Bakura.  
  
"I don't feel like it," Bakura said as he turned away. Malik just stared at his back then thought of an idea. He grabbed Bakura blankets, which were underneath Bakura, and pulled them, making the white haired man tumble out of bed. "Ow, what the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"You know exactly why, now get up and let's go," Malik demanded again.  
  
"I told you I don't feel like it," Bakura said again. Malik was about to argue, but stopped when he heard someone shouting outside. Malik looked away form Bakura, then back at him, wondering what the yelling could possibly be about.   
  
Without saying a word, both Bakura and Malik left the room and went outside, where they saw Isis. She was staring at someone who was running around, screaming, "We're under attack!!!" Bakura looked at the man carefully and saw that it was Lume, it was hard to understand him since he his screaming was so clear, barely anyone understood him, but then it was all clear when Lume was hit by an arrow. Some people screamed and others just gasped. Bakura and Malik ran to Lume, as they all heard him say his final words, "We are under attack," and he fell, dead on the floor. Bakura and Malik stopped running as soon as they made it to him, but knew there was nothing they could do. Bakura looked at Malik and Malik looked at him, they now knew they were being attacked.   
  
By who though? Bakura didn't think about it for long, because he knew it was better to get prepared. He went into the house again, followed by Malik. Both of them grabbed a weapon, knowing they were going to need it. When they ran back outside, everyone was running around. Women and children were escaping, while the men stayed and would fight. Bakura looked around and soon saw who they were against, it was Yami's men. They were getting into the city quickly and many have already begun fighting. Bakura kept looking around and something caught his eye; Saphine and her family.  
  
"Please daddy, don't leave us," Bakura could hear Yani saying to her father.  
  
"I must stay and help defend the city. You and your mother must go to safety. Now hurry," Yani's father said, as he hugged his wife and daughter.  
  
"You'll be okay, right?" Saphine was beginning to cry; worried she would never see her husband again.  
  
"I will be, now go!" he told them, and both of them left him. He looked at them hoping they will be safe. Bakura watch him and thought he was crazy. Without thinking, he ran toward him, ignoring his surrounding. Malik had already gone to kill the invaders.  
  
"Go with them!" Bakura said to Saphine's husband and he just looked at Bakura quizzically.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go with them. Make sure they are safe," Bakura told him, because he knew that a family was important and he would have made sure they would be safe.  
  
"But I have to stay and help, this is my home as well," he said.  
  
"If you don't go with them, you'll regret it. Go to them and make sure they are safe. Leave everything to the rest," Bakura said and looked at the man pleadingly. The man nodded and ran after his family. Bakura just watched and swiftly turned around stabbing one of the guards that was going to harm him. He took out his dagger and ran to find Malik.   
  
When he found Malik, he saw that he needed a little help, so he ran as quickly as he could toward him and sliced everyone that was around Malik. Malik just looked at him and frowned.  
  
"I didn't need you help," he said.  
  
"You welcome," Bakura said back. "Where's your sister?"  
  
"Gone, like I told her to be," Malik answered, but then threw his dagger. Bakura smirked as he turned around to see one of the guards lying on the ground, the dagger that Malik threw right on his forehead.  
  
"Nice throw," Bakura commented. Malik just smirked and then the two ran off to see who else they had to kill.   
  
As the two fought and killed whoever was against them, they soon noticed that a lot of their people were gone or killed. It didn't seem like they could hold on any longer, but they had to keep going. As they ran an arrow had found its way to Bakura's arm, and he fell clasping arm. Malik quickly turned around and went to him.   
  
"Are you okay?" Malik asked as he grabbed the arrow and took it out of Bakura's arm.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Bakura spat at him as he held on to his arm. It hurt a lot.   
  
"Whatever, let's get going," Malik helped Bakura up but what they didn't notice was that they were surrounded. Everywhere they looked, there was a guard in front of them, holding swords, daggers, spear, or bow and arrows. They all were pointing at them, and now they knew there was no escape.   
  
"What do we do now?" Bakura whispered to Malik.   
  
"I thought you might have a plan," Malik whispered back. The two just stood back to back, looking for any way out. Then they both heard a voice that they never really wanted to hear again.  
  
"Well, well, well, I see we were able to capture the great thieves after all. I am very pleased," Bakura and Malik turned to look at Yami who had just gotten through the crowed of soldiers.  
  
"How did you find us?" Bakura asked as he looked at Yami angrily.  
  
"Well, it's really all thanks to you, Bakura. You see I had someone follow you, and what do you now, you took him right to where you were," Yami answered, and Bakura went wide eyed. How could he have been so careless?  
  
"Yeah well, you may have found this place, but you still have no right to come in here and attack!" Malik spat out to Yami. Yami just smirked.  
  
"Of course I do, now enough with this chit chat, guards," Yami motioned with his hand for two guards to come forward, "you know what to do." The two guards bowed then went to Bakura and Malik, and before the two knew it, they were both knocked out and dragged away to the palace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Get up, Bakura. Come on, it's time…" Bakura slowly opened his eyes and sat up holding on to his head. It hurt like hell and he could feel a huge bumped on it. He looked around his surrounding, wondering where he was. Then he remembered that his home was under attacked and the next thing he knew was he and Malik were caught. So where exactly was he?   
  
"So you're finally awake?" Bakura looked up to see Malik sitting across form him.  
  
"Where are we?" Bakura asked.  
  
"My guess, a in the palace…we've been caught," Malik said.  
  
"I know we've been caught, I'm not dumb," Bakura told him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…anyway, how are we going to get out of this?" he asked Bakura, who seemed to have spaced out, "Bakura?"  
  
"Hmm?" Bakura didn't look at him and still was in his thoughts.  
  
"Never mind," Malik said as he and Bakura sat in silence.   
  
After what seemed like hours, someone had finally come to where the two thieves were. It was two soldiers who have come here to take Malik and Bakura to another room. The two guards grabbed both of them roughly and dragged them into a new room. The room wasn't too different from the other one, except it was darker, and a bit smaller. At the left wall was a table with seven different items. The two were chained to the wall. The guards left right after and soon they were left alone again. Not one word was spoken as Bakura just kept to his thoughts and Malik just looked around the room.  
  
Again they waited a very long time for someone to come in, but this time it was someone thy really didn't want to see. Yami walked slowly toward them and stopped when he was right in front of them. He looked at them with a smug look on his face and then began to speak.   
  
"Never did I think that this day would ever come. I finally have Bakura and Malik at my grasp," Yami chuckled as he watched angry faces with delight, "now you must think you're here to be executed."  
  
"That's seems to be that most likely answer," Malik spat.  
  
"Yes it would, wouldn't?" Yami smirked, then began to pace around the two, "but that's not why you are here."  
  
"Then why the hell did you bring us here?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Well, have you heard of the shadow games?" Yami asked and both nodded. Yami was glad, now he could just explain what he needed to. So he began to explain everything to them, telling them what they will be needed for.  
  
"Sacrifice?" Malik was confused.  
  
"Yes, I have chosen you two to be two of the three sacrifices needed to lock away the shadow games," Yami told them, "it's a fate worse than death. You will be engulfed in darkness, your soul will stay there sleeping for all eternity…being tortured by your worst fears and there is no chance you will ever escape. You will suffer for all eternity."  
  
"How would you know?" Malik asked.  
  
"I have been in the shadow realm and have seen what has happen to people…I know they suffer," Yami explained.  
  
"Well, don't we at least get a priest to save our souls?" Bakura said as he looked at Yami.  
  
"A priest can't save your soul where it's going, but if you want a priest…" Yami snapped his fingers and Malik and Bakura turned their heads to look at the door and they saw…Seto.   
  
"Seto…" Malik wasn't sure he was seeing what he was seeing. At the door was Seto, but his eyes were so lifeless and blood could be seen dripping to the ground. Bakura and Malik just looked on in horror as the guard who held Seto let go of him and let him fall to the ground. Now that Seto was in the light, Malik and Bakura could see him all bruised and bleeding everywhere. He was stabbed multiple times and he was clearly dead. "You bastard!!!" Malik screamed at Yami, "What did he ever do? He didn't deserve to be killed!"  
  
"He was a traitor, of course he deserved to be killed," Yami chuckled, which infuriated Malik more, and he tried to lunge toward him but the chains stopped him, "Well it seems you really cared for him, then I see no harm in putting your soul in the Millennium Rod. So why don't we begin." Yami grabbed the Millennium Rod from the table and went right in front of Malik. Malik just stared angrily at him.  
  
"You'll never get away with this…I know about the Millennium items and your power…that item belonged to Seto, and he told me all about the power of the pharaoh. Mark my word, I will have it and destroy you…I will destroy you!" Malik said as he began to shake with fury.  
  
"That's nice to know. Now before I send you to your new home, I should tell you this, if ever the souls that reside in the Millennium items awaken from their slumber and are united with all seven items in a circle, a new life is give, but mark my word, you'll never reawaken, you will be trapped forever," Yami said.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Bakura asked everything was getting more confusing.  
  
"Well, if you escape the darkness you'll find out, but it won't happen, so forget about it," Yami said, "Now enough of this, it's time." Yami held the rod in front of Malik's angry face and with a few words, Malik soul was being extracted from his body, he could feel it. His scream was terrifying, and Bakura could just look in total horror. After many minutes, everything stopped, Malik had slumped down lifelessly and there was no sign of any emotion on his face. Bakura didn't know if he was dead or not, but just looking at him he could say he was.   
  
"Malik…" Bakura whispered. Yami just smirked as he looked at the Rod.   
  
"Well, now it's your turn," Yami went to the table and put down the Rod, then grabbed a new item, the Millennium Ring. "I think this one will be fine for you."  
  
"That would be?" Bakura looked at the item with pure disgust.  
  
"The Millennium Ring," Yami answered as went in front of Bakura like he did with Malik, "you know, Anzu was probably waiting for you, but now she will never see you again. Your soul will never reach her where you are going. Poor Anzu, I must say, she chose the wrong person to be with."  
  
"Leave her out of this!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Calm down, now it's time," Yami held up the Ring and began to say a few words. Bakura suddenly felt pain everywhere in body, he couldn't help but scream. Everything was disappearing and what use to be Yami standing in front of him, was now darkness. Bakura was slipping away. He couldn't see anymore, couldn't hear, he lost all his senses. Then the last thing he knew…everything was gone…he was now in total darkness.   
  
Yami watched as Bakura slumped down lifelessly too, and just stared at him. A smirk found its way to his face; he had finally gotten rid of him, at last. Yami went back to the table and placed the ring down and grabbed another Millennium item, the Millennium Puzzle. This is the one he has chosen to be locked away in, and thought he knew what was going to happen as he slept in the puzzle, he still wanted to go though it. Something told him, he had to, because it wouldn't be the last time he saw Malik and Bakura…or even Anzu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Let life go on, but it will be bare without you here by my side.'   
  
Falling…falling…falling, that's all Bakura knew. He was falling into the depths of darkness. He was beginning to forget so many things…and other things haunted him. He tried to search for any light, but found nothing but darkness. He felt so cold, so alone. 'I don't want to be alone…I want someone to be here…' Bakura thought. What was he to do…there was nothing he could do. Darkness would soon devour him and life will be all gone. He could feel everything just slipping away. He could feel tears flowing so freely down his face. Visions of Anzu began appearing, he didn't want to forget her, nor Yasuo. He didn't care what happened to him…or his life…  
  
'Must I live forever in this agony, must life be forever cruel.'  
  
He felt his tears coming quicker; he needed to be with her. He needed Anzu to hold him, to tell him everything will be alright.  
  
'I will wait, even if it means eternity.'  
  
Why did it fee like the light in his heart was disappearing. It was all he had left…but now it's becoming dark again. He needed her to save him…he needed her to come.  
  
'You and I, we will be together again.   
  
You know why?   
  
Because we were meant to be.'   
  
Why did they fall in love in the first place…was it suppose to happen…was fate just playing games. No…it was merely showing what love was. Maybe in time, Bakura will find his way back to her. But how do you escape darkness?   
  
'You and I, we are destined to be together...  
  
even if death found it's way to you or me,  
  
we will always find a way back to each other.'  
  
Why couldn't he have just died? Death would have been so much sweeter…he would have been able to go to her…hold her…love her.   
  
'So wait for me, and I will wait for you...even if it means...  
  
Eternity.'  
  
So what was left…did he have to wait? How long…he didn't have much time…darkness was devouring him…slowly…ever so slowly.   
  
Bakura looked around as he fell and fell. He could feel darkness touching him, covering him. His eyes were slowly closing, knowing that sleep was trying to take over. But he didn't want to sleep; he wanted to know where she was. Where was Anzu…he needed to say how much he loved her…he needed to say goodbye. No darkness was coming quickly now…'stay back!' Bakura yelled in his head. The tears never stopped, darkness never left. He needed her…Anzu…  
  
Bakura thought that darkness would win, but as he looked up, he saw the most beautiful thing. It had made the darkness disappear…but for how long? He didn't care, he just stared at it ad reach for it. It was a light…her light, his light…their light. It shined brilliantly above him, and he enjoyed the warmth. This light did not stay long, however, but Bakura understood now, it was a reminder, that his light in his in his heart. She was there, inside him, never going leave him.   
  
When the light disappeared slowly, Bakura knew now, where there is darkness there is light. The stupid pharaoh thought he could trap Bakura, but all he did was help him see…see that Anzu was with him. He smiled, as darkness again began to devour him, but he wasn't afraid…no, he knew he would be free again. He would see her again. Bakura continued to smile and when darkness had covered him completely, he could only say the words that meant so much…that said how long they would be together, what they were, and what they will always be. He could only say those words…  
  
"You and I…Eternity"  
  
*~*The End??*~*  
  
*O my gosh!!!!! I'm done! I'm done! Yay!!!! I'm so happy. Well, the chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but…its okay I guess. Anywho, now that I'm done this story, I can finally start the sequel. But I have to warn you, I might take long to post it, since I still have to figure out a few things. Anyway, I hoped you really enjoyed this chapter and the whole story. I thank you again for reading it! Now I must go.   
  
Sequel Summary~ You and I…Forever  
  
Tea seems like an average teenage girl, but in reality she is quite different. She has been having the same dream for most of her life, and doesn't understand them. What's worse, her parents believe she is sick, due to the fact that she keeps going into phases where she sees thing but there's nothing there. Doctors say they are merely seizures and that she should take some medication when they are about to begin. So far the medicine has worked, and the only one who knows of her problems is her good friend Seto Kaiba. Many believe he is cold hearted and conceited, but nobody knows him like Tea does. Now Tea thought her only problems were her dreams and the so called 'seizures' but when the new students arrives, Bakura, she keeps seeing more visions, and soon she goes off on an adventure with her other friends, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. As she tries to keep her problems a secret, she is trying hard to understand them. But will she ever understand what the dream means? And why is it that Bakura is a major part in all of this?   
  
Want to know, then read 'You and I…Forever' and join Tea on her adventure of discovery.   
  
*~*Crappy summary, I know, but I can't be good at everything.*~*   
  
Well, hope to hear from you in the next story. 


End file.
